四天王と 朽木 : Four Kings and a Kuchiki
by Chuchi Otaku
Summary: When the Quincy War arc ended in disaster, Rukia Kuchiki, through her lingering connection with the hogyoku, is sent back in time to become her world's last hope for salvation. Time Travel. Semi-AU. Rukia-centric. HitsuRuki.
1. Owari: Utakata

EDIT: NaNoWriMo 2018 has come to a close for me, as this fanfic has officially reached the 50K mark! Yay! Now I can focus on the editing, which should be jolly good fun. :D

 **Preface Notes:**

1\. For this fanfic, completely disregard Bleach's ending and how they made majority of the Gotei 13 (and the Royal Guard) so bloody weak compared to the Quincies. In fact, disregard most of the canon events in the Thousand Year War arc, especially after the prologue (Arc 0). I will retain the foundation, but the story will be different.

2\. I will be taking some liberties with Bleach canon, particularly the Noble Clans and the Soul Society lore. On that note, I will disregard some canonical information regarding said clans (notably those coming from the light novels).

3\. While I don't like bashing characters, I have to say that this fic may come across as doing so, namely with Hinamori and Orihime. Nothing against them, but some of their actions even in canon can come across as selfish and immature, so it really cannot be helped. I actually empathize with Hinamori, and don't think she deserves the hate she's getting from some in the fanbase. But I will not deny that for this fic, it...works? You'll see.

4\. I'll be using a mix of Japanese and English words in the fic—Japanese for the honorifics, zanpakuto techniques, kido moves, and whenever appropriate.

5\. If at some point in the story, you notice that the translation of the kanji I used, especially in the titles, is read wrong, more often than not, it is intentional. Kubo-sensei has been known to do that also to artistic effect. But if it something is really off with my reading or if there's a better character I should have used, please let me know.

 **Special Formatting notes:**

 ** _/This stands for Zanpakuto thinking or telepathically communicating to their masters/_  
**

 _This stands for characters thinking_

 **General Disclaimer:**

Bleach does not belong to me, but to Kubo Tite-sensei. I am merely playing around the universe for my amusement. Go forth, my pretties!

 **In a nutshell:** this is a Rukia centric fic. There will be time travel. Rukia will be a BAMF. And it's HitsuRuki, because I became so totally floored that I joined their army. I am not ashamed!

(But I do blame, and thank, BlackBelt and their work, Conversing the Dragon. Go check it out! :D)

* * *

 **終わり : 泡沫**

The End: Ephemeral

* * *

 _ **Are we…losing?**_

Kuchiki Rukia had to bite down on her lower lip to stop voicing out the thought. It would not help their situation if she did. It was desolate enough.

The whole of Soul Society was not prepared for something like this, couldn't even begin to fathom a disaster of this magnitude. How foolish to think that after seeing what Aizen had been capable of, they thought they had seen everything!

But Yhwach, the Wandenreich, they had struck Soul Society when it was barely recovered from Aizen's invasion, and strike ruthlessly they did. Even with the help of the Visored, the resurrected Arrancars, and miracle maker Kurosaki Ichigo, the Gotei 13's forces were being wiped out by the wayward Quincies, so many valiant and noble souls lost in such a short span of time.

The loss of Captain-Commanders Yamamoto and then his successor, Kyoraku had been devastating blows.

With the Gotei 13 virtually headless, the remnants were forced apart, left for easy picking by their overwhelmingly powerful enemies. It got even worse when the Captains fell like autumn leaves one by one. Her captain, Ukitake, had fallen so soon after Kyoraku. Who would have thought that the frail man actually held the right arm of the Soul King, Mimihagi? Ukitake had been willing to give his life to save Soul Society, and would have succeeded if not for Ishida.

One of her friends—her _nakama_ —had betrayed them. That made her captain's death, and the deaths that would follow after, a lot more painful…

Violet eyes clenched at the most painful memories that came unbidden, flashes drenched in blood, charred flesh and mutilated corpses. Her eyes began to burn.

 _N_ _iisama…_

"Kuchiki." A deep voice intoned with the slightest hint of concern at her right.

Rukia bit back a sharp gasp, cutting her darker musings short with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou."

The other shinigami's teal eyes remained with her for a moment longer before focusing back on the road. "We're getting close to the West gate. We do a quick search, then we can take a break. Right now, I need you focused for this."

"I understand. I…I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's fine, just don't stay distracted. It's been too long since we've been able to be this close to Seireitei."

Time has lost its meaning here in this world where everything felt like part of an excruciating waiting game. It could have been weeks, months since the two of them found each other. A few rookies would join them every now and then, but all would fall prey to their enemies at one point or another.

"I can't sense anything." Hitsugaya's voice broke through her musings again. "Since that last attack back in the forest, I don't sense anyone else within our vicinity."

The girl shook her head slightly when he looked at her questioningly. "I don't sense anyone either. Not even a Quincy or an Arrancar. Nothing."

The younger Captain frowned. "We can't afford to be complacent. Stay on guard. If we do run into an enemy, unless I say so, do not engage. Our priority is to make it to that gate."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 ** _"H-Hitsugaya-taichou?"_**

 _"Kuchiki-fukutaichou. You're alone?"_

 _"Yes, I had a small group of Shinigami from my Division with me before, but after an attack by one of those Sternritter…there wasn't anyone left."_

 _"Where are the others from your Division? Kurosaki? Abarai?"_

 _"13th Division's almost wiped out. Ukitake-taichou is dead, as is Kyoraku-soutaichou. I haven't found my other members yet. Ichigo went to fight Yhwach. Renji…he had to keep the 6th together, after Nii-sama…he's…"_

 _"I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _"…You're alone too?"_

 _"Ah, yes. Matsumoto and I had to…split up after our fight with Cang Du."_

 _"The Quincy who stole your bankai?"_

 _"Word of that traveled fast?"_

 _"Before everyone was scattered apart by the Sternritter? Yes. Actually…we lost your reiatsu shortly after your confrontation with Cang Du…"_

 _"…I'm fine. Kurotsuchi-taichou saved my life. And I got my bankai back."_

 _"Th—that's good."_

 _"…"_

 _"…Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"If it's not too much to ask…can I come with you?"_

* * *

 **Hitsugaya did not question much over Rukia joining him when they first ran into each other in the outskirts of Soul Society.**

With the land in ruins, no way of contact with other Shinigami, and practically being man hunted, it was in the end a logical choice.

Since then, the pair stayed together searching for allies and avoiding combat unless necessary while they tried to find their way back to Seireitei. While both were above average Shinigami, they could only take down some Hollows, a low level Arrancar or a no name Quincy who came their way; any more than that, they'd have to fall back lest they waste precious strength. But even with this careful approach, they still suffered injuries and fatigue.

Not that Hitsugaya showed it, Rukia noted, the way he was rapidly making his way down the ruined land, eyes narrowed and scowling. His visage betrayed nothing but focus and ferocity, but Rukia can sense the desperation as well. And she knew why.

"We'll find them, taichou." She said in the most reassuring voice she could manage. "We'll find them—Rangiku-san and Hinamori-fukutaichou."

She watched as Hitsugaya's breath hitched, his shoulders stiffening, before he whispered in a way Rukia wasn't sure even she meant to hear. "They have to be all right. They—damn it, they just _have_ to be."

Rukia learned from the captain himself that Matsumoto was last seen assisting Hisagi in taking down a Sternritter, Bazz-B. Seeing as Hisagi has already been confirmed dead by their previous companions (hacked to pieces by his own Bankai, much like her own dear brother), things did not bode well for the 10th's Lieutenant. Even worse, there had been no word on Hinamori's whereabouts.

But she could not voice those thoughts out, not when the normally stoic Ice Dragon of the Gotei 13's reiatsu flared bordering to hysteria. If he could still cling onto hope, no matter how small the sliver, Rukia will not deny him that.

Hope was a painful thing to hold onto, but to let go is not an option.

"I can see the gate. Almost there." Hitsugaya said sharply. "Stay with me, Kuchiki."

"Like always, taichou."

 _They're all he has left. I have to believe it, at least for Hitsugaya-taichou's sake. He needs his friends more than I need the rest of mine._

 _But, damn it, Ichigo, Renji, where are you?_

* * *

 **Rukia and Hitsugaya went past Hakutomon without incident.**

Except for the ghastly sight of Jibando's corpse—without a leg, an arm, a good portion of his left face and his shoulder—already decomposing, that is. Rukia forced her gaze forward, away from the sight of another fallen friend. One more soul for her to grieve for if she gets to live until the end.

For now she had to focus. She had to help Hitsugaya find his friend and Lieutenant.

"Where are they?" She heard Hitsugaya hiss, green eyes sweeping around the area marred by burnt buildings and twisted bodies. "Goddamn it, Hinamori, Matsumoto, where the hell did you two go…?!"

Rukia could understand that he was too worried, too distracted in his search for the two Shinigami. But the fact that it had been too quiet for a good while now was really starting to ring alarms in her head.

 _Aren't the Quincies looking for us?_ Rukia thought. Even if he was repressing it, reiatsu at Hitsugaya's level doesn't normally stay unnoticed by those Wandenreich bastards for too long—not too strong enough that he was an immediate concern, but not too weak enough to be ignored. It was one of the reasons they were able to attract attention from the low ranks in the first place.

 _But they're not here. No one's here. They couldn't have just up and left the District just like that, could they? We're at war. That doesn't make sense at all! Unless…_

A spot of pink and blonde in her periphery, and Rukia froze then turned.

 _No! No, no, no, God, no!_

"—chiki! Kuchiki, what—?" If she could have, Rukia would have asked the Captain to turn away. For some selfish, unexplainable reason, she didn't want him to see any of this.

As always, she was too slow. She could only watch as what little color Hitsugaya had left drain to the ground. "Hi-Hinamori? Matsumoto?!"

It was a sight that would have torn at her heart even if she did not know them: Hinamori, facedown, her Zanpakuto a few feet away from her outstretched hand, her body riddled with burnt holes. Right next to her was the most of Matsumoto's upper torso, her left shoulder and lower right side apparently burned off while she bled to death from her numerous cuts.

Both had been dead for at least two days ago.

"NOOOO!" The cacophony of denial and desperation, of _please, please, God please, this can't be real_ , that radiated off Hitsugaya at the sight was so painfully familiar to her, as was the explosion of grief and rage filled reiatsu that followed after it. " _NOOOO!_ "

Rukia was nearly blown away when Hitsugaya sped past her to the fallen bodies of the two women, trembling hands reaching out for them even as he cried out in grief.

"This can't…you can't be…!" Hitsugaya choked back a gasp. "Momo…Matsumoto, please, you can't…" He takes Hinamori's broken body into his arms and buries his face into her hair. "Shit, shit, shit, GODDAMN IT ALL!"

Right now, he didn't look like a captain at all, but was a lost, broken child whose last fragments of purpose died with the two he cared for the most.

 _Too late. Again, I'm too late._ The petite Shinigami bit her lip to suppress a sob. She had no right to break down now. She…

 ** _/Rukia-sama!/_**

 _…Shit!_ If not for Sode no Shirayuki's warning, she would have missed that spike of malicious reiatsu, her companion far too deep in his grief to notice. _So I was right! This was a trap! But for who? Hitsugaya-taichou?_

 ** _/This reiatsu…it is incredibly malevolent. I sense it everywhere around us. Please be careful, hime. This is no ordinary foe./_**

And it was everywhere, this vicious energy, twisting and turning, rising and falling, if it was taunting her into a game.

 _Where is it? Where are you, you bastard!_ Rukia forced her senses on alert, trying to pinpoint a direction in the spirit energy chaos. _Where—?_

 ** _/Rukia-sama, in front of you!/_**

 _"—HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"_

She didn't give the captain time to react, darting forward, wrenching him away from the two dead bodies before pinning him to the side, away from the long piercers that suddenly came out of nowhere to the ground.

"It's a trap! It's no coincidence the area's deserted. Someone's been waiting for us!" Rukia hissed, immediately rising to a ready position, one hand clutching her sword tightly. "Show yourself, you coward!"

 **"…Bold words, for a little thing such as yourself."**

The two Shinigami stood quickly, the Captain stepping in front of the Lieutenant, as their opponent stepped into their view.

He reminded Rukia of a snake, long hair, a long, thin body draped in a long white trench coat, black gloves, black boots and a black face mask with four white spikes. His dark circled eyes, the darkest she had ever seen her whole life, stared at them as if appraising.

Hitsugaya let out a growl as he tightened his grip on his own blade. "You…you're one of the Sternritter."

 **"As you would already know."** The man's voice wounded like grinding stone over glass. It made Rukia's hair stand on end. **"You used to be one of Giselle's playthings, were you not, little Captain? Ah, but the brat hardly takes good care of her toys. Such a waste of talent. The marvelous things we could have done with your bankai."**

Rukia felt him tense even more at those confusing words, but chose to draw her sword over questioning him. "I thought it was strange that we didn't get into trouble once we got here. You were waiting for us from the start?"

 **"Only the little Captain, girl. Though I must say you were quite the surprise."** The Sternritter gestured at Hinamori's and Matsumoto's bodies. **"If it weren't for you, my little setup would have gone unnoticed. After such painstaking effort I took to match what it originally looked. Such a nice sight, was it not, to see the Ice Dragon of Seireitei crumble before his fear realized? Pity, though, I was expecting something more…"** Black gloved fingers snapped. _**"Beastly."**_

Her eyes narrowed as she snarled. "You bastard! Were you the one who killed them too?"

 **"Sadly no, you can thank Lille for that. Ah, you annoying girl, my little boon turned into a hurdle when you saved him from my thorns. But no matter,"** The sick expression on the man's face told Rukia he was grinning savagely behind his mask. **"My fear spares no one. All will succumb to Äs Nödt in the end."**

"You… You dare touch them? You dare use them to get to me? As if killing them was not fucking enough?!" Hitsugaya roared. " _YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ He raised his sword over the brewing storm. _"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!_ "

The great red eyed ice dragon answered his master's call with a loud roar of its own next to her. Rukia pointed her zanpakuto. There was no avoiding it now. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

* * *

 **The man was, without a doubt, a complete monster.**

Granted, all the members of the Wandenreich were horrors in their own way, but Äs Nödt was at a whole new different level. The Quincy's spirit weapon, as it turns out, not only delivered a good amount of hurt when you get hit by it, but one wound from a thorn can root you on the spot with crippling fear.

Something Rukia found out the hard way when she got herself scratched.

It was like the world suddenly wobbled, her mind crashed into a halt for the briefest of moments, her heart stilled and everything turned dark before the image of her brother's corpse, drenched head to toe in blood, stood in front of her. And then she forgot to even breathe.

It took Hitsugaya screaming to snap her out of it. _"KUCHIKI, MOVE!"_

"Shit!" Rukia barely managed to jump away to avoid next barrage of thorns sent her way, while what she couldn't avoid, Hyourinmaru's ice dragon took care of.

 ** _/Rukia-sama, are you all right?!/_**

 _I—I'm fine, Shirayuki._ The girl panted for a moment while Hitsugaya forced Äs Nödt's attention away.

The snow spirit's disbelief was palpable over their link, making the Shinigami sigh. _Stop. You know it will be at least a hundred years before I'll be all right again, after all that shit we had to see!_

 ** _/That monster is using your fear to control you. And I am concerned that he has more up his sleeve. Use me to the fullest extent you can. You cannot fall into his trap again./_**

 _I know, I know, but—!_

 **"Kuchiki?"** The way their opponent said her name sent a cold shiver down her spine. Another followed when Äs Nödt's dark eyes turned to her after he and Hitsugaya jumped apart. **"Would you perhaps be Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister?"**

Her stomach plummeted to the floor. "You knew Nii-sama?" She asked, ignoring Hitsugaya's hiss of warning.

 **"Do I know him, she asks? What a silly thing to!"** Rukia and Hitsugaya watched warily as the tall man pulled something out of his coat. A medallion.

Comprehension dawned in her pale features. _That medallion! It can't be…!_

 **"Such a lovely bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshii."** She could feel her insides twist in agony and hate when pink petals began circling out of the metal. **"The noble Captain thought he was stronger than my fear. He thought I could not make his bankai my own. Presumptuous! He does not understand my pretty thing's worth! Senbonzakura belongs to me now!"**

The last Kuchiki's voice followed her heart to her feet, her vision spiraling to black and white. "You…you killed Nii-sama? It was you?"

 **"He claimed he could control his fear! Almost as blasphemous as saying he has none! But I showed him."** Äs Nödt's eyes curved upwards. **"One look at his precious little sister's rotting corpse was all that it took."**

At that, Rukia heard a very distinct snap, and everything turned very red. _"…YOU MONSTER—!"_

 ** _/Rukia-sama, wait!/_**

* * *

 **"— _Some no mai: Tsukishiro!_ "**

A pillar of ice formed where Äs Nödt once stood, but the Quincy was already in the air, flinging his thorns and sending Senbonzakura's petals her way, which only served to infuriate her more. Those pink petals that once made her feel safe, the memories of comfort and protectiveness Senbonzakura evoked now twisted by the bastard…

She felt Sode no Shirayuki's grief at the sight of her fellow Zanpakuto being desecrated. Senbonzakura had been a brother to her as much as Byakuya had been Rukia's.

"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!"

Äs Nödt merely let out a cackle as he dodged and, forming a thorn in each hand, and went straight for her. Rukia made a move to parry but Äs Nödt's thorn still grazed her, and it was enough to warp her world again.

 _Ishida with his bow raised, standing over the burnt bodies of Chad and Orihime._

 _Ichigo sliced in half by Zangetsu._

A splash of red came into view, followed by blinding pain. Äs Nödt managed to cut at her stomach.

"KUCHIKI!"

 _Renji's broken body crushed to death by Zabimaru._

 _Byakuya, still and cold, lying in a pool of his own blood._

 **"Come, Senbonzakura!"**

"D-Damn you!" Rukia braced her wobbly sword for the strike, only to be forced to jump back by the force of Hitsugaya's reiatsu rushing in front of her. Hyournimaru's blade easily blocked Äs Nödt's strike, and Hitsugaya's dark emerald eyes kept the Quincy's eyes from the Lieutenant's.

"I'm your opponent, you bastard!" The silver haired teen then pushed Äs Nödt away and swept his blade. "Ryoujin Hyouheki!"

Rukia scowled when a wall of ice shot up and blocked Äs Nödt's thorns. What the hell did the captain think he was doing? "Hitsugaya-taichou, with all due respect, I can—"

"You're letting your emotions take over. That's a sure way to death, not victory." Hitsugaya said, his voice tinged with frozen fury. "If any of his thorns hit you again, I don't think I will be able to help you. Besides, as I said, I am his opponent."

"Like hell you're fighting him on your own! You're not the one who lost something to that bastard too!"

"Kuchiki—"

"He stole Nii-sama's bankai! He killed Nii-sama himself and continues to insult him, Senbonzakura and my clan!" She snapped. "I don't care if this kills me! If I am meant to lose everything to this war, at the very least let me have the honor of avenging him!"

A flicker of something passed those teal eyes, and for a second, Rukia wondered if he was insulted by her lack of decorum. But then the ice wall caved, giving both of them barely enough time to jump back and avoid Äs Nödt pouncing through the broken shards, landing on one of the few remaining standing structures.

"Shit—"

"Bankai." Hitsugaya's sudden declaration made the girl turn in surprise. "I don't have a choice. I have to use it."

"What? But what if he—?"

"Even the Sternritter can only control one bankai at a time. From what it looks like, that thing is obsessed with Byakuya's. I highly doubt he'll let it go to steal mine, and I don't sense any other Sternritter around. But even then, it looks like I'll need it."

"Still—" Rukia tried to protest even when she and Hitsugaya had to dodge yet again and the other ice wielder sent his dragon charging at Äs Nödt.

Sharp green met shocked violet. "At this point, you are not ready to fight him. If you think you can reach the point that I see you are capable, I will not be in your way. I know your reasons, but I won't let you throw your life away because of it. Your brother would not have wanted it.

"And…" Hitsugaya oddly stumbled and cleared his throat. "You gave me your word, Kuchiki, since that time we joined forces. I—I expect you to honor it."

Huh? Rukia blinked in confusion. What is he talking about? "Taichou?"

"BANKAI!" The white haired Shinigami shouted to the heavens, and with a blast of cold wind, the ice dragon melded with his master's body. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Rukia and Äs Nödt stood still for a moment, staring at the captain's bankai. The Quincy let out a chuckle. **"Ah, a marvelous bankai, indeed. Shall we see how it will stand against my Senbonzakura?"**

The girl Shinigami let out a growl ("That's not yours, asshole!") while Hitsugaya glared coldly. "I'll show you."

The ice dragon jumped down, and the land burst with ice.

* * *

 ** _/You need to focus, Rukia-sama. I share your pain, but using it this way will not help you defeat him./_**

From a distance, Rukia could hear the captain and Äs Nödt clashing, but she could only stand still and clutch her sword. _I've become a burden again, Sode no Shirayuki. Unable to fight, unable to achieve anything, always left behind. I know I am nothing compared to Hitsugaya-taichou, but after all we've been through, I thought—_

 ** _/Oh you silly child. He does not think you are in the way. Can you not tell? He is trying to keep you safe, seeing that I daresay you are all he has left./_**

 _But if I stand and do nothing, it won't change the fact that…_

 ** _/There is a way for you to fight his fear, dearest. It will require great focus on your part, more so if you have to take it to next level./_**

She knew what her zanpakuto was talking about. It had occurred to her during the struggle, but was she really ready for it? She had barely begun practicing.

 ** _/It seems we do not have much of a choice, Rukia-sama. Your captain is strong, but he is also burdened, fighting with two at once. He is waiting for you./_**

 _I highly doubt that. But I will help him. It is my duty, to both Hitsugaya-taichou and Nii-sama. Sode no Shirayuki…_

 ** _/I am here. We will do it together. Now come, we must put Senbonzakura-dono to rest./_**

…-55 Degrees…

* * *

 **"NGH!"**

Rukia joined the fray with a flash step into the iced landscape, taking Äs Nödt off guard as he barely avoided Sode no Shirayuki's strike. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he jumped back, breathing heavily and body trembling. "Kuchiki?"

Rukia stepped in front of Hitsugaya, her blade poised to strike, her face lethally cool. A glance told her that both men had taken damage, though Hitsugaya appeared considerably more so. He did not appear to be heavily affected by Äs Nödt's fear manipulation, but he was not able to completely dodge Senbonzakura's petals.

-146 Degrees…

"I apologize for burdening you with my selfishness, Hitsugaya-taichou." He has as much reason to want to kill this man as her, after what he did to Hinamori and Matsumoto. "And I thank you for giving me the time to prepare myself."

 **"Such…impudence!"** Äs Nödt's eyes turned into furious slits. **"Did I not tell you? Your ice cannot stop my fear or my Senbon—"**

"Silence! You will not have the honored name of my brother's zanpakuto besmirched by your foul lips any longer! Your fear cannot touch me while I am in this form, so don't even try!" Rukia declared with such authority that it made the other two look at her with wide eyes. "Shall we finish him together, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"…Che, can't have you stealing all my glory, can I? Still, it's good to have you back." Hitsugaya paused upon reaching her side, where Rukia saw an ice petal fall off his back. "Let's go."

…-200 Degrees…

* * *

 **White. White. White.**

 _Take your time, Rukia._ A hand squeezing hers, ignoring the crawling ice. The scent of cherry blossoms. _Let it melt, nice and slowly._

A head with orange hair, a confident yet sad smile. _See you later, midget. Wish me luck._

Red hair obscuring a grief laden face, heavy hands on both her shoulders. _He's gone, Rukia. They tried everything, but after that bastard…with taichou's own bankai, he…I'm sorry, Rukia. I'm so sorry._

 **White. White. White.**

-259 Degrees…

 **"ARROGANCE! ARROGANCE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH FOR THE BLISS OF DEATH! KUCHIKI RUKIA!"**

A gigantic fleshy hand reached for her. The sound of ice breaking, a high-pitched scream, and a deep, bone-chilling baritone.

 _"You will not touch her!"_

Her own sword raised, her own cold adding to another's.

Absolute Zero.

 _"Bankai: Hakka no Togame!"_

 **White. White. White.**

The monster had crumbled. She was falling.

A flutter of pink.

A sigh of release.

 _"…You have gotten stronger, Rukia."_

Arms cradling her and stopping her from falling. An ocean of soft green.

 _"I got you, Kuchiki. Stay with me."_

* * *

 **The fog in her head slowly cleared when Rukia finally opened her eyes.**

 _Where am I?_ was the first thought that came to mind, sweeping her gaze around for a better look at her surroundings.

It was dark, but not to the point that she couldn't see. Under the dim silver light, she could make out walls of frayed wood and ripped tatami flooring. In front of her was a lined pit, a small hearth. The room was bare aside from that and…

"You're awake."

"Hitsugaya…taichou…?"

Rukia turned to the source of the voice at her left. The captain was sitting next to her, arms crossed with his back against the wall, his white top and pants torn in some places. His upper torso exposed his broad chest wrapped in bandages, same with his hands.

The girl blinked. "You…managed to do all that…on your own?"

"That's the first thing you thought of asking?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, but Rukia could tell that he was amused. "Well, it's not like there's someone else who can do it for me."

"I—I'm sorry—" Rukia's cheeks colored as she tried to sit up. "I didn't mean to stay out so long, I—how long did I—?"

Hitsugaya's hands were on either side of her, gently pushing her back down while adjusting his white trench coat over her. _Oh so that's where it went._

"Don't be reckless." He chided. "You pushed yourself to your limit after you used your Bankai on Äs Nödt, and I barely managed to heal your injuries so don't go reopening them again. The bastard's dead by the way."

"…I didn't know you could use healing kido." Since their partnership, whenever someone got injured, Rukia would take over the healing responsibilities. Not that she gave Hitsugaya a chance to volunteer, now that she thought about it.

The captain smirked. "It's not so much as I can't, more so that I don't. If I were to use it on anyone else, they would not be able to stand the cold of my reiatsu long enough for me the heal them properly. But seeing as you are a snow zanpakuto wielder, I took the chance."

"Well, I feel much better now, thanks for that. But what about you, taichou?"

"It's a waste of energy to heal these minor scrapes." Hitsugaya waved the concern away. "I'll be fine—"

But Rukia had already rolled to his direction, taking one of his hands to hers. "Now you're the one being ridiculous. You already healed me pretty well. Let me return the favor."

Hitsugaya turned his head away from her, and she could have sworn she saw some pink dusting his cheeks. "You—you don't have to—!"

"I want to. You know I will anyway." Rukia said easily, already charging up some healing energy into her palms to treat the captain's injuries. "We're friends, Hitsugaya-taichou. We're supposed to look out for each other."

The room was silent for a few minutes while the petite Shinigami healed her companion's hands and arms, before what she said caught up with her, making her blush and wave her hands defensively. "Ah, no, I—I'm sorry! I did not mean to sound so forward! I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, Hitsugaya-taichou, I—"

"Friends, huh?" The underlying emotions in his chuckle hurt Rukia's ears. "I haven't…I haven't been anyone's friend in a long time."

… _I hate it when he becomes like this._ At the beginning, Hitsugaya had been like a blank wall to her, but as the days wore on, like ice slowly being chipped away, sides of the little Captain she did not know existed showed itself to her.

Of all of them, this was the one she hated yet related to the most.

 _The loneliness. The emptiness. The pain that came with it._ It was the side Rukia found herself doing all she could to make it go away.

"Yes, we are friends, Hitsugaya-taichou. Months being stuck together, saving each other's asses during the war kind of does that." Rukia flashed him a smile. "So you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

She did a little victory dance in her mind when she saw Hitsugaya's lips twitch upward. "The way I see it, you're the one stuck with a hot tempered grouch like me, so you're getting the short end of the stick."

She pretended to think on that. "Well there is that, not to mention the fact that you kick in your sleep every now and then—"

"What—no! No I don't!"

"I have bruises to prove it! I would show you, but then I'd have to kill you to keep my dignity intact. Oh, and did I mention that you snore?"

"I DO NOT—YOU'RE MAKING ALL THIS UP!"

Rukia grinned. It was after testing the waters for a few times that she found the right balance between respecting the captain's authority and engaging in an almost playful banter. "And you ate all the watermelon we found last week! Wasn't one of the ideas of being partners is that we should share the food?"

"I gave you all the honeydew last time to make up for it! AND I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Honeydew and watermelon are two different things. And whatever you say, Hitsugaya-taichou, whatever you say."

"You—!" Hitsugaya looked like he was going to rant some more, while Rukia waited while readying herself to make a witty comeback.

But then the white haired teen laughed. Not just a short bout either, but a full blown, hysterical until you run out air kind of laugh.

Rukia watched him, transfixed, as Hitsugaya continued for about a minute, or maybe longer. Never in their time had she seen the captain let go and laugh out loud like this. It sounded so full, deep, round yet musical in its own way. After being around male friends, whose joy sounded so boisterous, strong and explosive, this sounded a different kind of pleasant, like a warm feeling.

Until the laughter cracked along the way.

The petite lieutenant's grin fell when her companion's laugh began to hitch sharply, garbling into piteous broken sounds that could only mean one thing.

"Stupid…this is so stupid. Not like this…I shouldn't be losing it…" The boy Shinigami sobbed angrily. "I'm Captain, Goddamnit! I can't…I can't…"

 _Hitsugaya-taichou…_ Rukia felt her heart break a little more when he hid his face in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp while his shoulders shook as he was literally falling to pieces in front of her. He's hurting so much. _What…what can I do?_

 ** _/You know the answer, Rukia-sama./_**

* * *

 **It was by pure instinct that her arms moved on their own, wounding around the grieving Shinigami, guiding the white head to her shoulder, into a hug.**

She felt Hitsugaya stiffen against her, and she briefly wondered why she didn't fear the threat of crossing too many boundaries or even the threat of being frozen to death.

 ** _/Because you are doing right by him,/_** whispered Sode no Shirayuki. / ** _Just as with those closest to your heart, just you always have./_**

"I…I don't know how much it hurts you right now. But I can imagine, I think…" She spoke slowly, as if to a wounded animal. "When Nii-sama died, I felt that I wanted the world to swallow me whole. He and I…remember that I told you, for the first forty years we had, we had been like strangers? But after that, after Sokyoku Hill…" She bit her lip. "It was so short, but it had been so wonderful. I had always been alone, then I had a family, friends. The big brother I always wanted since I first met him. And it hurt so much when…"

"…I felt that…I lost her a long time ago, Hinamori." Rukia nearly jumped a mile when Hitsugaya suddenly spoke. "After what happened with Aizen, no matter how hard we— ** _I—_** tried, things couldn't just go back to the way they were. But still I hoped…," He hiccuped, "A—and Matsumoto, I never…I never got to thank her. She put up with me, despite everything…a scary, impossible hard-ass of a captain, yet she stood by me. She saved me and my grandmother from Rukongai. And now she'll never know…how grateful I am…"

"She knows you care. Trust me on this. Rangiku-san, she may complain about you a lot, but…she also spoke so highly of you. She respected you so much, that even when people said bad things about you, she would always say that it is because they didn't understand you."

"Some would say that's my fault."

"No, that is who you are. There's plenty about you to like, taichou. Anyone who says otherwise aren't worth your time." Rukia said firmly. "And as for Hinamori-fukutaichou, I didn't know her very well, but I believe that, if she really was that caring friend you told me about, you would have found a way back to each other. You don't just forget friends who mean so much to you."

It was quiet for a while before Hitsugaya sighed shakily. "It will never go away, will it, this pain?"

Rukia knew it was a rhetorical question but answered anyway. "It won't. It will just fade in time, but it will still be there. It's like a part of them that stays with you, along with the memories. But…but that doesn't mean you can't make it bearable. That you would have to face it alone."

She squeezed his shoulder. "It's OK to cry, taichou. It's OK to say goodbye. Take it from me, it really helps."

"Kuchiki…"

"I'm here," She assured him. "I said I'd stay, remember?"

"…Momo…Matsumoto…Granny…"

And when the white-haired captain fell apart in howls of grief, rage and loss, clutching her in a vice grip the same one would a driftwood in a stormy ocean. Rukia simply held on back, cried silent tears and didn't let go.

For a moment, she thought she smelt cherry blossoms again.

 _Goodbye, Nii-sama, Senbonzakura. Please rest in peace._

* * *

 **"Kuchiki?"**

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. It's what friends are for, and I did warn you you're stuck with me, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Toushirou."

"E-Eh?"

"…You can call me Toushirou, if you want."

"W—Wow, really? Seriously? You're letting me—wait, are you OK? Why is your face turning red all of a sudden?"

"I—I'm fine! I—you don't have to call me that if you don't want to, Kuchiki! I just thought you needed to know!"

"…Rukia."

"What?"

"I'll call you Toushirou-taichou if you'll call me Rukia."

"Hmph, is that an order?"

"That's, of course not, it's—argh! W-well, you know what it is!"

"No I do not. Elaborate."

"…Has anyone told you you're such a bully?"

"Plenty."

"Well, you are, just so as we're clear."

"…They're still alive, you know?"

"Who?"

"Kurosaki and Abarai."

"…You sound so sure."

"It's because I am. Those two are some of the most resilient fools I've ever met."

"Hey…"

"And I promise you, I'll bring you back to them after this. It's…it's the least I can do."

"T-Taichou…"

"…It's getting late. We should get some sleep. Good night…Rukia."

"A—Ah, right, of course. Goodnight, uhm, Toushirou-taichou."

* * *

 **Rukia sighed at the view outside Urahara's shop.**

A few more days (or was it weeks) of traveling, avoiding attention and searching, she and Hitsu—Toushirou eventually reunited with the rest of the surviving Gotei 13, which wasn't a lot.

Ichigo and Renji were alive, for one, but only Renji was there to greet her. The stupid strawberry managed to finish whatever training he was supposed to go through to achieve his true Zanpakuto and Bankai (apparently, Ichigo's mother was a Quincy and that meant he has both Shinigami _and_ Quincy powers), and is now conducting an assault into the Soul King Palace to defeat Yhwach once and for all.

Other than Renji, other survivors included 11th Division Captain Zaraki, 12th Division Captain Kurostuchi and his Lieutenant, Nemu, 5th Division Captain Hirako, 2nd Division Captain Soi Fong, 1st Division Lieutenant Nanao, Ikkaku, Ayasegawa and Yoruichi.

There were still some unseated officers and rookies left, about less than a hundred, and they were all stationed as far away from the action as possible. The others still able to fight went to Karakura at Urahara's to plan. Apparently, the genius Shinigami was also able to create portal that will take them directly to the Royal realm where the Wandenreich city was moved by Yhwach.

 _"We had them grouped up, with the rest of the Visored leading them." Renji told her and Toushirou after they have arrived at the shop. "We're taking special care of the remaining from the 4th Division. With so few Shinigami left, we need all the hands we can get to heal the injured."_

 _"All the senior Captains, dead." Toushirou murmured, his eyes clouded before shaking his head. "So what else have you decided upon?"_

 _"We'll be dividing the Captain level forces into two." It was Hirako who answered. "Right now, almost all of the Sternritter are either dead or have turned traitor against Yhwach, what with him killing the idiots himself left and right. Our main concern aside from the big bad himself are the Schutzstaffel, Yhwach's currently indispensable elite: Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie and Lille Barro. Three of them are within Seireitei area, acting as commanding officers for the rest of the remaining Wandenreich. Only Askin is left in Wahrwelt, along with Jugram Haschwalth and Uryu Ishida. There's also Grimmjow, just so you know."_

 _Kenpachi smirked viciously with a twist of his neck. "Fucking Gerard. He owes me a good fight. He's mine. What about you two losers?"_

 _Ikkaku shrugged. "Obviously, we're going with you, Captain."_

 _"True. The best fights happen only when you're around." Ayasegawa added._

 _"I will face Lille." Nanao said, clutching her newly acquired Zanpakuto. "I'll make him pay for what he did to Kyoraku-taichou."_

 _"Well, if you're serious, I can't exactly let you fight that monster without backup, eh?" Hirako said with a toothy grin._

 _"I suppose it is up to me to take care of Pernida," drawled Kurostuchi, looking almost bored. "Obviously, Nemu will be joining me."_

 _"Yes, Mayuri-sama."_

 _"Which leaves Renji, Soi Fong, Kisuke and I to charge into the Wahrwelt." Yoruichi concluded for the group. "So where are you two going to be?"_

 _Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Toushirou spoke first. "I'll be joining the force attacking the Soul King Palace. Rukia can remain here at Seireitei."_

 _"What?! You can't be serious!" Rukia scowled at him. Sure, she was tired, but they all were, yet they're still going to charge at Yhwach to provide Ichigo back up. Why can't she do the same? "You can't expect me to stay here while you, Ichigo and Renji are going after Yhwach!"_

 _"I do. You can hardly maintain your bankai for very long, and between the two of us, you are the one still more injured."_

 _"But you ended up fighting more than I did! And besides, there's a lot of them staying behind Seireitei already! I'm better off helping you!"_

 _"Rukia, I think Hitsugaya-taichou's got a point—" Renji tried to cut in._

 _Toushirou's eyebrows twitched. "Stop being difficult about this—"_

 _"I can still fight!"_

 _"—and you won't be doing that against the remaining Wandenreich?"_

 _"I'm not going to be left behind again, Toushriou-taichou!" Rukia snapped at him, ignoring the suspicious burning in her eyes. "Not when I can still fight for my friends! I told you you're stuck with me, remember? Whether you like it or not! So no, I'm going and if you make me stay I'll find a way to make that portal work myself if I have to!"_

 _Now Toushirou's eyes were dangerously narrowed. "For the love of Seireitei, Rukia, will you just—?!"_

 _"As cute as this married couple argument is becoming," Hat and clogs said over Rukia's and Toushirou's argument. "Remember we only have until tonight for you to decide who is going where. We're already pressed for time as it is, and you don't want to go to probably the last fight of all our lives with hard feelings."_

 _Twin sets of green and violet glared so ominously at Urahara that the man swore he felt his stomach was crushed by the sheer force. "A—Ara…?"_

 _Meanwhile, out of earshot of the others, Ikkaku elbowed Renji. "Since when were those two already at first name basis?"_

 _Ayasegawa added his helpful insight. "Since when has the 10th Division Captain been at first name basis with anyone?"_

 _Renji frowned, not really knowing what to say except, "A lot can happen in two months, I guess?"_

* * *

 _ **Why does he have to be so stubborn?** _

Rukia crossed her arms indignantly, leaning against the entrance of the Urahara shop for some fresh air. Everyone else was still inside so it was a good opportunity to get some alone time to sort out her thoughts. _After everything we've been through together, after Äs Nödt, I thought he'd_ ** _—_** _I thought he'd believe in me more._

 ** _/If I may speak, hime. I don't think it's not him believing in you and more of him just being ridiculously protective./_**

Rukia blinked at that assessment. _Huh?_

 ** _/He has been for quite some time. Have you not noticed? /_** Sode no Shirayuki sighed. _ **/Keeping you out of harm's way as much as he can. Putting you in a position of lesser danger. Pulling all stops he can to make it happen. Does it not sound like something somebody used to do?/**_

The answer didn't take a second thought. _Nii-sama._

 ** _/I should have expected he would be like this, given that he is a dragon. They are very territorial creatures, after all. He only wants to keep you safe./_**

 _Just because his Zanpakuto is a dragon doesn't mean he thinks like one._ Rukia said. _I guess that is reasonable. Still…_

 ** _/Urahara-sama has a point. You should clear things up with him before you go to fight. There's too much riding on this and you both need to focus./_**

 _You're right, of course. Thank you, Shirayuki—_

* * *

 **"You're mad at me."**

Rukia turned away from him with a pout. Just because Sode no Shirayuki's insight made her understand the guy a little better, doesn't mean she's going to make this easy on him. "And you're mad at me, too, so there."

Toushirou let out a frustrated breath. "This is stupid! You know my arguments make sense! It will be much safer for you to stay at Seireitei and help the Visored!"

"And since when did I ever want the safer option? All of my friends will be charging straight at the danger named Yhwach. Why won't I want to be there and help them the best I can?"

"You will be helping at Seireitei!"

"It's not the same!" Rukia insisted. "And who's to say Seireitei is the safer option? Who says Yhwach won't attack us, or who's to say I won't be forced to fight against one of the Schutzstaffel?"

Hitsugaya flinched, his eyes dropping to the ground. "There's an element of unknown there, true, but the probability of that is greater in Wahrwelt. The information we got from there is not the most reliable. We don't even know how Ichigo is doing in there. If you go in there, there's a huge risk that you won't be coming back out. I know it's fine with you, but…"

The black haired girl frowned. "Toushirou-taichou…"

"It's not that I don't trust you. God knows I wouldn't have made it this far if you hadn't been with me." Hitsugaya's expression faltered for a brief moment before meeting Rukia's gaze. "And that's why I don't want you to go with us to Wahrwelt."

"Toushirou—"

"I can't lose anyone anymore, Rukia!" The captain snapped so forcefully it made Rukia step back. "I can't, not after Momo and Matsumoto! My grandmother's dead, my Division's nearly wiped out! It's too…I have lost too much and you…! You are ** _—_**!"

"I'm the same too, you know."

Rukia felt Toushiriou flinch when she took his trembling hands into both of hers. "I wouldn't have anything left either if I lost all of my friends to Yhwach. And if you guys somehow lost to him, we will all be doomed anyway. If I'm doomed to die, then I'd rather do so my way."

"Don't," The way Toushriou's face twisted in pain—as if her words wounded him somehow—gnawed at her own heart. "Damn it, don't talk like that!"

But it was the truth. She knew she had to keep her strong, hopeful front, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"I can't promise you that I'll live past the remaining Sternritter either. Or if Yhwach decides to rain unholy hell on us in Soul Society. But if there's one thing I can promise you, just one, is that I'm with you, until the very end. And while I may not be Captain level yet, you know I won't die so easily."

"Rukia…"

"I'm sorry, Toushirou-taichou, but I've made my choice. I'll be going with you to Wahrwelt."

Toushirou glared angrily at the floor for a few more seconds before exhaling. "You are, without a doubt, the most infuriating woman I have ever met."

Rukia let out a laugh. "The honor is all yours."

"Infuriating and a smartass, especially for a noble, even if you are adopted."

"And you're such a Junrinan charmer at heart, you."

That made both friends smile before Toushirou dropped his first. "…You're really not going to change your mind?"

"Hell could freeze and thaw over a thousand times and I still won't."

Toushiro's eyes met hers again, and Rukia was taken aback at the intense swirling of emotion reflected in them: desperation, frustration, anxiety, and something else.

Something so frighteningly, so powerfully heartfelt and raw that Rukia was afraid to name.

"If I can't stop you from going," she felt Toushirou squeeze her hand. "At least, since I'm probably as good as dead…"

The vice grip of fear crushed her heart at the thought. That sort of thing simply cannot be. "You won't die, Toushirou-taichou! Don't even think that! I won't let it happen!"

But his eyes were sad and soft yet resigned. "Stay with me?"

"Don't I always?"

"…We need to talk to Urahara."

Rukia smiled widely as she obligingly followed the captain back inside the shop, not caring for a moment that he had not let go of her hand.

* * *

 **In the end, Rukia got what she wanted.**

She joined the group attacking Yhwach's stronghold to provide backup for Ichigo. Yoruichi, Urahara and Soi Fong were the first to split from the group to deal with Askin while Renji, Toushriou and herself went after Ichigo, only to run into Ishida battling Haschwalth. As it turns out, their friend had not exactly betrayed them completely and had planned to destroy the Wahrwelt.

Hence the fight between him Haschwalth.

 _(Good Lord, why do these guys' names have to be so fucking hard to say?!)_

Renji had to go ahead by himself while she and Toushirou helped take out the increasing number of gigantic stone statues that Haschwalth dragged from out of nowhere. It was ridiculous how many aces these bastards have in their sleeves.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

She and Toushirou went on an icy rampage, destroying every stupid giant that got in their way. Rukia restricted herself in her shikai release, making use of her dances to cut down the giants while Toushirou did most of the work with his regular bankai. She wanted to go back and help Ishida with his fight, but these giants just kept getting in the way.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

Another wave of giants frozen by her sword before being slashed to pieces, but now she is out of breath.

 _Damn it, now's NOT the time to get tired! We're almost there! I can't let everyone down!_

 ** _/Just a moment's rest, Rukia-sama. My ice will take its toll on your body if you do not./_**

Grunting resignedly, Rukia leapt to a nearby pillar, hiding her away from the giants but keeping the fighting Toushirou and Ishida in her view. A few seconds, just a breather, then…

That's when she saw it.

She could see Ishida and Haschwalth talking, Ishida looking angry and worried at the same time, but she couldn't hear them.

Then she saw Haschwalth draw his sword and, in a flash, sent an energy blast flying at the target.

 _NO!_ She only had a second.

She pushed her legs like she had never in her life, forced all the burst of shunpo she could muster, rocketing forth to intercept.

Ishida's scream came too late. "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU, LOOK OUT!"

 _"At least, since I'm probably as good as dead…"_

 _"You won't die, Toushirou-taichou! Don't even think that! I won't let it happen!"_

 ** _/RUKIA-SAMA!/_**

There was an explosion of red, of hot, incredible pain. Yet all Rukia could register was the pair of shocked green eyes in front of her, her friend who she pushed out of the way of the fatal energy.

At first she was relieved. He was unharmed. She managed to save him. She wasn't a burden anymore.

But then she heard him breathe, in utter disbelief and tangible fear.

"Ru…kia…?"

His pinprick green eyes met her steadily clouding vision. "Toushirou…taichou…"

Then followed a terrible, anguished scream.

* * *

 **The world was trembling, she could feel it in the air that turned frigid.**

Yet she didn't feel cold. If anything, she was so warm.

Something caught her as she fell, something incredibly gentle as it cradled her broken, bleeding body and held her close.

 _Arms…a person…?_ Rukia blinked, trying to clear the cobwebs forming in her mind.

That's right. Arms strong yet kind, cool yet tender, the embrace familiar and comforting.

And then there was a voice. Someone was calling her, sounding so far away, but she strained to listen…

"—kia! Rukia! Hang in there! Rukia!"

Toushirou-taichou? Toushirou-taichou was calling her? Was it time for them to move again? She had to get up. She can't keep him waiting...

"—up! Please, please, you have to—Rukia!"

She tried to speak but her tongue felt so heavy, and why did it hurt so much? _What happened?_

" _RUKIA, PLEASE!_ "

Violet eyes pried open to meet frantic sea foam green ones on an older looking but still familiar face.

"How is it…that you look…older when…you achieve…complete Bankai?"

The Bankai aged Toushirou's face froze for a second before he let out a laugh garbled sob. "Gods, why do you always keep asking the stupidest questions?"

"S…Sorry for not…being a genius…like you…" She retorted, though it was hard to give her voice any bite thanks to the energy blast wound that went through her entire chest. It even took a while for her to remember that much. "The…the giants…Ishida…and…?"

"I froze them all, the giants. The floor mostly broke under the weight of the ice, the Quincies went elsewhere…"

"G…good. That's good…now they won't…be able to…" It felt so good, so safe to be cradled in his arms like this. No one had held her so tightly like this before. "T…Toushi…"

And then her throat just had to burn and cough.

"Easy, easy, it's OK, Rukia, it's OK. I got you." Toushirou said in that deep, smooth baritone that was so soothing. "Hang on, Rukia, you're going to be OK."

"S…Stop, tai…chou…" She murmured, grasping weakly at his chest. "You know…I won't…"

"Don't talk like that, damn it! You can't give up now!" There it was, the calming effect of a healing kidou, mingled with a cold reiatsu that she knew was uniquely the Ice Dragon's. How could people find Toushirou's reiatsu uncomfortable? It was anything but that at all…

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Kuchiki! You have to stay awake!"

Rukia smiled at that. "B…back to Kuchiki now, are we?"

"Because you're pissing me off!" She really wished she was, because his voice sounded so cracked and hysterical, a sob wanting to break through for him to appear angry. "Who the hell told you to take that attack for me?!"

"I…promised you, didn't I…taichou…?" Rukia answered quietly. "I promised…I wouldn't let you ** _—_** "

"THIS IS **_EXACTLY_** WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"But if I…weren't here, you would have…gotten hit, and then I would have lost you too…"

" _IT FUCKING WELL SHOULD HAVE, YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I'M ALREADY GOOD AS DEAD!_ "Something wet hit Rukia's cheek. She hitched a breath when she saw the twin silver streams pouring from her friend's face. "I have no one, you still have your friends! I'm a fucking Rukongai nobody, you're the Kuchiki family princess! It's you who should have lived, not me! Why didn't you just—?!"

"Because…I'm selfish."

"Wh ** _—_** what?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Tou…shirou…" Rukia felt her own dam burst. "I was so scared…of losing anyone else, after Nii-sama…Ukitake…taichou…I couldn't have lived…with myself. But you...you've always been so strong, stronger than I'll ever be. You...you would have been all right, even without—"

"But I'm not Kurosaki or Abarai! We only knew each other for two months! You knew them for years! If you should be giving your life for anyone—!"

She brushed a paling hand against the captain's wet cheek. "It's not…about how long…like with Nii-sama. Not the time...but the moment..."

How can she fully explain that, despite the threat of their lives looming overhead everyday, those two months had been a wonderful experience for her? She didn't have much friends who connected with her in the same level Toushirou had. Once she got past his aloofness ** _—_** which she realized was a defense mechanism ** _—_** Rukia was able to see how caring, thoughtful, witty and playful he was in his own unique way.

Short tempered, blunt and didn't take well to being defied, but willing to listen and humble enough to admit his mistakes.

It meant a lot to her that he grew to trust her, to open himself up to her about his past, his experiences and his thoughts. And the rare true smiles she got from him, the simple gestures that made her feel safe, like she mattered…

 ** _/Oh, Rukia-sama…/_**

 _I'm sorry, Sode no Shirayuki._ She apologized to her faithful companion as she felt the spirit's form wrap her in an embrace. _I'm so sorry but I can't…I just can't let him die…_

 ** _/I know, dearest. Do not ever apologize for saving someone so close to your heart_** ** _./_**

The world was turning dark now. It was getting harder to breathe. She was losing the feeling of his warmth.

"Please tell…Ichigo and Renji…Sado, Ishida…Orihime…I'm sorry. And thank you…for being my friends. Tell them…I loved them all…"

 _My time with you had been wonderful. My only regret is that…I didn't have more._

"No...no, Gods please, no! Rukia, I ** _—_** I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's not your fault. I'm not mad...I…" She felt him take hold of her hand on his cheek in a tight, quaking grip, the arm around her tightening to the point of hurting. "Please, **_please_** _,_ I'm **_begging_** you…don't do this. If…if I lost you, I'll—"

She could hear…his heart beating. It filled her ears…such a…nice sound. "Thank you…Toushirou…for letting me call you…by your first name…for letting me in. Promise me you'll keep fighting..."

"—You can't! _Please!_ " She felt something trembling cup her face, something resting against her forehead. "You promised me, Rukia! You said you'd stay with me! **_STAY WITH ME!_** _"_

 _Of course I will, idiot…_

 _Just give me…a moment to..._

…

The frosted wind in Wahrwelt stilled.

 ** _/It has been…the greatest honor…to have been your zanpakuto, Rukia-sama…/_**

Sode no Shirayuki fell to the ground and dissolved into snowfall joining the roaring blizzard.

 ** _…_**

" ** _…RUKIAAAAAA!_** "

* * *

...Obviously Rukia's not gonna remain dead forever. *winkwink*

I hope the budding relationship between the ice power couple wasn't too fast. I paced it as realistically as I could (they did have two months of bonding together). I don't know, I just imagine that Shirou and Rukia can easily click. They do have matching temperaments, after all (I'm not just talking about their swords).

BTW, the unit measurement I used to measure Rukia reaching absolute zero is Celsius (roughly -273 degrees oC)

 **Glossary:**

- **Fukutaichou:** Lieutenant (lit. Vice-Captain)

 **-Hime:** princess

- **Nii-sama:** very formal way of addressing an older brother

 **-Soutaicho:** Captain Commander

- **Taichou:** Commander

EDIT: Made some minor tweaks on the grammar and spelling checks. Deleted and changed some lines. Small things. Changed the formatting around here a bit because the options here are more limited than AO3. So sad. :(

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **In the vast sea of souls and power, the great cycle of life, rebirth, the loom of the very fabric of reality…**

A white soul floated, almost dancing into the light, unaware of the tear growing behind it, of the darkness that will soon spill after.

But the presence in the balance sees all, its dark eyes followed the soul with something akin to regret.

 **"We have erred."**

It had made a grievous mistake of underestimating the misguided with delusions of Godhood. Because of it, the balance has been shaken. That world, broken beyond repair, with no hope of saving…

And its taint threatens to spill over the rest of the tapestry, bringing only doom instead of the twisted idea of heaven as hoped.

But how to stop this corrupting madness?

 **"Only one way."**

The white snowflake soul dancing in its palm, a pure, surprisingly warm thing with hidden untapped power from more than one source.

 **"Bring her soul here. The latent power within is the bridge. Her heart is the key. The butterfly in the box."**

The white snowflake was drawn into a circle, joined by other lights: radiant crimson, cheery pink, pulsing sky, shimmering silver and frosted azure.

 **"There is only one recourse. Our way forward is back.**

 _ **"She is the key."**_


	2. Owari: Mezame

As a celebration of me completing the NaNoWriMo challenge successfully for the first time (Yay!), here's the second installment!

* * *

 **終わり** **: 目ざめる**

The End: Wake Up

* * *

 **Rukia felt cold, considering that she had been a mistress of snow zanpakuto.**

She also felt weightless, floating. It would have been relaxing, if only she didn't feel so lonely. Since dying, she had not seen even a glimpse of the friends and family she knew had already died. Not even Sode no Shirayuki's voice was here to keep her company.

Did her death mean that her zanpakuto was lost forever? It was a tormenting thought.

This current state is not so different from being alive, in fact. Coming here was like waking up after she fell asleep in Toushirou's arms, save for the fact that she was sure she felt her body shudder before drawing her last breath, followed by hearing Toushirou scream her name as the last vestiges of life left her.

She did not expect that her death would cause her friend so much pain.

 _"You promised me, Rukia! You said you'd stay with me!"_

Even until now, Toushirou's desperate screams still made her choke air into her non-existent lungs, the memory of his stoic, chiseled face in tears making her ache all over.

 _H-he'll be fine. Please, Toushirou-taichou, you have to be fine._ Rukia silently pleaded. _Don't let my death go to waste. You have to help the others. You have to save the world…_

 **"We fear t'is far too late for that, young snowflake."**

A voice boomed over Rukia's head, so deep and resolute like a thunderclap, her surroundings echoed with it.

"What the—?" Rukia stood on alert, tensing her muscles and reflexively reaching for her sword, only to realize that she no longer had it.

Ignoring the pang of loss, the girl clenched her fists to the side, eyes darting around warily. There was nothing around her but a space of night sky, a painting of luminous dark purple shades and twinkling stars of different sizes, shapes and colors. "Wh—who's there? Show yourself—!"

The feeling of eyes behind her made her stop and turn around, and it took all self-restraint to stop herself from screaming.

Behind her was a huge head, about five times her size, its skin the same color of the space around her and its blank, dark eyes looked at her tiny form below its round nose.

Said tiny form swallowed. This being radiated power beyond anything she had ever experienced, Yhwach included. "Who— _what_ are you?"

 **"Ah, that in itself is a complicated matter. We shall put it in a manner you can understand. We are...the balance."**

"The balance?" echoed Rukia.

 **"You are aware of the normal flow of the souls, yes? A soul from Soul world is born in the Human world then dies to be reborn in the Soul world, and so the cycle continues. Did you ever not wonder where souls come from to begin with?"**

Rukia frowned. "I always thought that since the Soul King is in charge of regulating the cycle—"

 **"Yes. The Soul King. Taishakuten. The Lord of the Heavenly Realms. But even the Taishakuten came to be from somewhere. Even he is finite, as is his foolish son."**

"Taishakuten? The Academy never said he had a name."

 **"Not a mere name, but an identity. The Soul King represents the will of the balance and connects your world to us: the balance, the source of all things, the heart of the universe, the cauldron of the galaxy. That who is Taishakuten rules, the balance creates...and destroys."**

The girl's head shot up at that. "D-Destroy?"

 **"That is our role, little snowflake. Those that upset the balance are removed, more so those that put at risk the worlds we have made. Look around you,"** A flash of light made her blink her eyes in surprise, before her surroundings changed. All around her were hundreds, maybe even thousands of glowing spheres, each ball made up of a multitude of microscopic glowing balls rapidly moving but still maintaining the round shape.

 **"These are the multitude of worlds and the countless souls we have created. No two worlds are alike, and even when what makes them unique from the others is different. One world can be entirely different from another, while the second may be a near perfect replica."** Rukia's head was spinning with all this information being given to her. She was about to say something just stop her brain from spinning when one of the spheres floated towards her; one that looked the same as the rest, if it weren't for the huge black crevice slowly consuming it.

"Is this supposed to look like that?"

 **"Naturally not. Which brings us to our dilemma. That sphere represents your world."**

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "What?! But how—? Why does it look like **-**?" Her brows then pinched in comprehension and she spat out. "The Wandenreich."

 **"The waywards of your world had done the unthinkable in their pursuit of their false paradise. They have destroyed your Taishakuten, and have created a darkness that if unchecked, can burst forth and corrupt the other worlds as well."** The voice explained. **"The foolish son had not only defiled the cycle in your world, but had also absorbed the Soul King, which is, if you remember correctly, the balance's connection to your world. The possibility of him knowing the existence of the other worlds and corrupting them is unacceptable."**

"B-But my friends, the others at Soul Society, they're still fighting him! They couldn't have—!"

 **"They have already lost. Your world is no more."** The voice said coolly. **"And your death had been the final catalyst."**

The balance may as well have torn her to pieces with those words. "Wh—what? Me? But how—?"

* * *

 **Without warning, her mind became filled with images and threads of memories.**

 _A maddened blizzard._

 _A rain of pillars of light._

 _An almost smile of melancholy. "So this is... how it ends. Kanae...Uryu…"_

 _A silver arrow lost._

 _Renji taking an attack for a friend. "NO! RENJI!"_

 _"I'm sorry. This is...all I can do…" Isshin ending the blizzard out of mercy._

 _Yhwach's Almighty withstanding and absorbing Ichigo's powers for good._

 _One last tear over the shattering cold._

 _An all consuming darkness..._

 _"Rukia…I..."_

* * *

 **"NO!** **_NOOOO!"_**

Rukia fell to her knees (how in the world was that possible in a groundless space is beyond her), clutching her head, screaming herself hoarse.

That was not how it was supposed to happen! They were so close, for Seireitei's sake! The arrival of Isshin and Ryuuken was supposed to finally turn things around! Ishida and Ichigo should have ended Yhwach's madness together! And yet…

Toushirou-taichou. Rukia's eyes squeezed shut at the weight of his pain and her guilt. Toushirou had been right. She should have just stayed in Seireitei. She may have saved his life, but she had only delayed the inevitable.

"It wasn't your fault Toushirou-taichou. It's all mine. I...I'm the one who should be sorry. I've caused you so much pain...because of my selfishness, it cost everyone everything..."

 **"I wouldn't go that far, hime."** A gentle voice whispered from behind with a hand on her shoulder.

 _This voice…_ "Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her elegant snow maiden zanpakuto spirit smiled tenderly at Rukia as the raven head dove into her arms. **"Forgive me for worrying you, Rukia-sama. I would have been by your side as soon as you have passed on but I got caught up in the rage of Hyourinmaru-dono's reiatsu."**

"But it was my fault! Toushirou-taichou was right! I shouldn't have insisted on coming along, then maybe none of this would have happened! Ryuuken-san wouldn't have died and Ishida would have gotten the arrow and helped Ichigo finish Yhwach for good!"

 **"The consequences of your choices beyond your control are hardly your fault. Hitsugaya-sama and Hyourinmaru-dono would have said the same."** Sode no Shirayuki sighed sadly. **"And I am sure that if faced with the same situation again, you would have made the same choice. Or do you mean to tell me that you now regret saving him? That you rather have let him die?"**

Rukia flinched. "N-no, never!" It didn't matter if Toushirou would have died eventually. There was no way she was going to let him die if she could do something about it.. "But it doesn't change the fact that, if only I had been strong enough to protect him and live..." Rukai clutched at the white kimono.

* * *

 _ **"There is a way."**_

Both zanpakuto and wielder looked up in surprise, just remembering that there was someone else in their midst.

Rukia huffed bitterly. "How then? You just showed me that everyone's as good as dead already. If you were planning to take care of Yhwach yourself, it's far too damn late for that, isn't it?"

 ** _"Rukia-sama!"_ **Sode no Shirayuki said warningly but Rukia merely glared on defiantly, hardly caring she was being uncharacteristically rude, and to this all powerful being, of all things.

But instead of being insulted, the balance smiled broadly. **"Still have spirit. Good. Very good. You will need it. If you do feel guilty for the events that transpired after your death, we have a task for you. One that will decide the fate of your world."**

Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki traded uneasy glances as the being went on. **"Going forward, the course of your world is set to certain doom. If so, then our only course of action is to obliterate your world-and all the souls in it-completely. But,"** The voice sharply rose over Rukia's noise of protest. **"If you so choose to accept it, we could send you back."**

"Send me back?" The black haired girl echoed in confusion.

 **"We cannot directly interfere with the events of any given world. To do so would leave this realm vulnerable to disturbance, and no single reality is worth that. But we can manipulate the state of realities in each world we have, including its passage of time. However, because of the vast number of souls in existence at any given moment, it would be damaging to one if we do so, unless we have a point of reference."**

"And that would be?"

The giant eyes appeared to twinkle. **"Your hogyoku."**

"The hogyoku? But that thing was destroyed when we defeated Aizen a long time ago!"

 **"Not completely. The arrogant Shinigami did not realize that he was unable to acquire the complete hogyoku when he forcibly took it from you."** Its head moved down as if pointing at her. **"Even until now, we can sense the power of the remaining fragments within you."**

Rukia turned to Sode no Shirayuki for confirmation, only for the snow spirit to look just as disturbed by the news. **"My apologies, Rukia-sama. I...I never sensed the hogyoku's reiryoku after it had been taken from us. I never would have expected—"**

 **"Because it had become part of your power. The pieces found a way to fuse with your latent energy in a way that you would not have noticed, other than an increase in strength that comes naturally from training. Still, like shards of glass in a stream, barely visible but they do exist. They will serve as your bridge.**

The balance continued. **"We will send your consciousness back to that point, as well as all your memories and a limited portion of your current abilities. We can only go back as far as the earliest moment the hogyoku had been broken off without severe repercussions: the time after it was ripped away from you."**

Rukia could scarcely believe it. Is such a thing like this truly possible? "You're sending me back in time? You can really do that?

 **"Not without a price, hence the task we have for you."** It replied. **"In each world, there is a being that serves a connection between this place and theirs."**

"The Taishakuten, what you called the Soul King."

 **"All Taishakuten representatives in each world has its agents to ensure its safety. The Taishakuten's role in the world is to maintain the extension of the balance. Its agents are meant to eliminate all threats that could disrupt it. The Heavenly Guardians. The Four Kings of Heaven. The Shitenno."**

Great, another thing they didn't teach at the Academy. "The Shitenno?"

 **"Jikokuten of the East, Koumokuten of the West, Zouchoten of the South, and Bishamoten of the North. Normally, only one of the Shitenno are awake at one time, as their powers, especially that of Zouchoten and Bishamoten, can vastly overwhelm. But with the threat of the arrogant Shinigami, the foolish son and their ilk, we have decided that, along with your return, we will release all four of the Kings. You, therefore, are to gather the Shitenno to destroy the threats to your Taishakuten."**

"Wait a minute!" Not that Rukia didn't look forward to the opportunity, but, "How am I supposed to know who they are if I don't know the first thing about them? I didn't even know about the existence of the Shitenno until now!"

 **"You already know all of them, and one way or another, you will find your way to each other, though at least two of them will take longer than the rest. It is but a matter of awakening them to their destinies."**

"I...do?"

 **"You are free to turn away from this path, of course. It is not without its own hardships. So what say you, child? What do you choose?"**

* * *

 **Rukia fell silent, trying to process all the information she had been given.**

Everything was just so...too much. But there was no way to pass up on this second chance, if it would save the world and keep her loved ones alive. It is too good an opportunity, despite the hardships she knew would be coming along the way.

 _But I'll be better prepared now! I am stronger, and I will continue growing to be so! I'm not going to let them down again! This time, it's my turn to protect!_

Sode no Shirayuki gave her an encouraging nod. **"I will support whatever you choose, hime."**

"Thank you, Shirayuki." Rukia smiled at her before turning determined eyes at the balance. "I accept this mission."

The giant face nodded, making a bright white light suddenly appear before it, which then floated down at Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki.

The two ladies watched in awe as the light changed shape, its glow fading slightly enough for them to see its new form: a shimmering crystalline katana, its handle snowy white with intricately embedded scales wrapped around it, ending with an elaborate hand guard that fanned out to the left in a way that resembled both a wave of twirling ice and a wing, and a thin yet sharp looking blade that hummed with the power it possessed.

 **"It is ready. You need only touch the sword."**

 _Its beauty rivaled that of Sode no Shirayuki's shikai._ Rukia thought. So beautiful, she was almost afraid to touch it.

Nevertheless, she drew a breath to steel herself. "Understood. Anything else we need to know?"

A mirthful sound echoed the hall, like a titter. **"There may be. There is one other reason you are perfect for this task, but that is for you to find on your own."**

The young lady rolled her eyes. Of course it chooses to be cryptic. "It's not anything life threatening, is it?"

 **"No, but we will say this: you have so much more potential left untapped. You only need to strengthen your spirit to be able to wield it fully. Acknowledge that you are have far more worth than you think, and you will understand."**

Rukia shook her head skeptical. She could believe that she had the strength, Sode no Shirayuki was enough proof of that.

But worth? She was a Kuchiki in name only, hardly acknowledged and a constant source of conflict between her Nii-sama and the other nobles, despite the great pains Byakuya took to hide it all from her.

She had her friends, but she didn't have any illusions that she was indispensable, attributing Ichigo's fervent desire to save her from execution only because it was just like him to do the same with all of his friends. Renji already had friends other than her, and a vision to reach the top that she would never dream of holding back.

And if she went back in time, she could make sure that Rangiku and Hinamori wouldn't have to die, so Toushirou wouldn't be alone, and wouldn't need her, in the first place.

She blinked away the painful thought. "Let's go, Sode no Shirayuki."

 **"Yes, Rukia-sama."**

Two hands grabbed the katana's hilt, and the room was bathed in white, and the flowing movement of souls in the corrupted sphere that was their world halted, then, rapidly, began to spin backwards...

* * *

 **Rukia woke up to the scent of fresh linen.**

Even with her eyes closed, she could easily pick the clean scent of the sheets covering her and the pillow on her head. A luxury, considering that it had been so long since she had been in a proper bed from wandering from one district to another on the run with Toushirou.

But wait, where _is_ here?

"Uhn…wha…?" The girl forced her eyes open, squinting a little when a bit of sunlight hit her eyes. She didn't know what to expect, but at least she hoped to see the familiar form of her travelling companion somewhere.

Only to find that she was not only alone, but also lying in a comfortable futon, surrounded by the very familiar walls of her room in the Kuchiki manor.

Which should have been in ruins for what felt like ages ago.

 _What the hell?!_ Rukia shot up in shock and confusion, only for her body to bite her back for the rash movement through a massive headache. "Ah, darn it! My head."

 ** _/Please take it easy, Rukia-sama. No sudden movements. We just got through a violent hurdle to get back to the past./_**

Sode no Shirayuki? Rukia felt the gentle caress of a cool breeze through her body relax her slightly as she tried to gather her thoughts. _What do you mean...the past?_ Then it suddenly fell into place for her. _The past! THE PAST! Shirayuki, are we actually—?_

 ** _/We have returned to the time right after Aizen and his group left Seireitei with the hogyoku, hime. I have regained my memories in time to see you discharged from the Fourth Division. I have been waiting for you to reach me ever since./_ **The snow woman's voice was light with happiness. **_/T_** **_he balance's plan worked./_**

Rukia's eyes burned again, her heart overwhelmed by so many emotions. They were back! They were really in the past! They were all alive! They had a second chance to save everyone!

 ** _/Yes, Rukia-sama. And this time, we won't let them die. Not if we can help it./_**

"We're back...we're really back. They're all alive…" Rukia mumbled slowly before peals of mirth broke through her throat, which turned into full blown laughter. "We did it! Gods, the balance, whatever you want to call yourself, thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you so…!"

 ** _/Rukia-sama?_ ****_/_ **Sode no Shirayuki called when she felt the hitch in the Shinigami's laughter.

"...What am I doing? I'm happy! We got back in time. We could stop everyone from dying and Soul Society from getting destroyed." But the tears still came with a vengeance and the sobs forcing its way into her laughter. "I'm supposed to be happy! So why? Why am I…why does it still hurt so much?"

 ** _/Oh, Rukia-sama./_ **She felt Sode no Shirayuki's ghostly embrace on her shaking form.

 _It doesn't make sense, Shirayuki! I can make things better again, so why am I falling apart like this? Why do I keep seeing everything that's happened during the Quincy war when I have the chance to make sure it never comes to pass?_

She hated herself for being weak, for not being able to stand against the onslaught of conflicting logic and emotion, happiness and sorrow, hope and loss slamming against her consciousness. But at the same time, she felt exhausted, very much in pain and so very cold.

 ** _/Because even if we have the chance to change fate, it cannot change the fact that everyone you loved had died at one time. You never had the time to fully deal with the grief and guilt with the war surrounding you. But don't stop it, just let it all out. Let it all out so we can truly begin anew./_**

And let it out, she did.

At least no one came into her room at the time to wonder at the sight of the Kuchiki princess, skin and breath as cold and white as snow, smothering her face with her pillow and sobbing her heart out.

* * *

It's called PTSD, Rukia. It has found you and it's not going to let you go for a while. All hail the angst!

Huzzah, it is done, with the first chunk of 4K2's (that's what I'm calling this fic from now on) mythology added in. The inspiration to add this came to me when Gin referred to a certain someone as a reincarnation of a heavenly guardian, who will—spoiler alert—obviously be one of them. But who exactly, who the others are and how does Rukia fit into equation is anyone's (but mine) guess at this point.

The idea of using the hogyoku as point of reference for the time travel was partly inspired by the process of using system restore in the PC. Yes, I'm a geek like that.

Forgive the info overload but I just needed to put it out there, and it's not like the Bleach manga itself doesn't do it! There's still a good deal more secrets to be found!

Feedback will be greatly appreciated! :D

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **"Curious child."**

The balance thought long after the two spirits in its domain had gone back to their own.

 **"She is strong, spirited, yet blind to her own radiance."** Its gaze shifted to one of the the colored orbs of light he had summoned back into the circle. **"Even you have been drawn in, however long it took. But it is to be expected."**

The azure orb flashed briefly at that, making the giant being hum thoughtfully.

 **Indeed, this is how it has always been for the Kings of Heaven.**

The spinning of the souls in the sphere had slowed, the seeping darkness that had once taken half of it receded to two dark pulsing splotches.

It gave the glowing sphere another glance before inclining his head to the floating colored orbs.

 **"You have a world to save. Go. Find each other again."**

The orbs dispersed with no delay hurtling into the newly repaired sphere.


	3. Shinsei: Wareware wa tōchaku shimashita

Merry Christmas, everyone, and thanks so much to those who read and took the time to review/follow my story! I'm so honored! I hope to keep you guys interested in the story since this is going to be a pretty long ride. Ooooh boy.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **新生** **:** **我々は到着しました**

Rebirth: We Have Arrived

* * *

 ** _"If it is not too much to ask...can I come with you?"_**

 _Who's there? He wanted to open his mouth to ask but at the moment, he felt like he wasn't in control of his own body, a mere spectator in his own flesh. But even the images he was seeing were very hazy. In fact, his whole mind felt so._

 _The voice, he could tell was female and familiar, but who exactly was lost to him._

 _"Are you sure about that?" He heard himself say. "I'll be trying to break into Seireitei. There is a huge chance I'll run into a higher ranking Wandenreich member and even a Sternritter."_

 _Wandenreich? Sternritter? He hadn't heard those terms before. And why would he need to break into Seireitei? He is a Gotei 13 Captain!_

 _"It's dangerous to travel alone, even for you, taichou. I'm not afraid of battle, but I would appreciate it if I had someone to watch my back. I think it would do you some good, too."_

 _He bristled at the implication. "I don't need your help."_

 _His companion sighed, the feminine voice light, round and almost musical. Really, where had he heard it before? "Then think of it as me needing yours, because I am certain I cannot make it on my own."_

 _"It doesn't fit someone of your status to admit weakness, fukutaichou."_

 _Wait, the girl was a Lieutenant? He frowned mentally as he went through the list of them in his memory. Matsumoto. Hinamori. Kotetsu. Ise. Kusajishi. Kurotsuchi. But this voice doesn't sound like any of the them at all._

 _"I am merely stating facts. Besides, isn't denying your weakness a weakness in itself? It's one of those that I personally hate."_

 _That's an interesting argument. He felt himself agreeing as his curiosity was piqued. Not only did he not know a lot of people who are this insightful, he also didn't know a lot who could talk back to him without coming off as rude._

 _He replied, "If that is what you want, then I won't stop you. But I expect you to keep up with me at all times."_

 _"Yes, sir! I'll do my best!"_

 _He felt himself turn away, readying for a shunpo. "I'm heading North. Stay with me if you can, K—"_

 _Wait, what? I was going to say her name! He thought frantically as he tried to make out the name of the girl he was with, but the sound, like the image, was too muddled and distorted._

 _He heard her answer in affirmative, but he was too busy shouting in frustration that he didn't even notice that he was speaking with his own voice._

 ** _"Who are you?"_ **_It felt like that time Hitsugaya Toushirou first met his zanpakuto, this burning need to know. **"I can't hear your name! Who are you?!"**_

* * *

 **It was so surreal, seeing Seireitei peaceful again.**

Peaceful, vibrant, lively and happy-far cry from the desolate, war-torn city in her memories literally torn asunder by the Quincy's onslaught.

Sode no Shirayuki had suggested that they rest in for the rest of the morning, even the day if they could help, and Rukia was tempted to agree. Her breakdown did her some good, but she still felt so raw and confused as the memories of her old life and this new one melded haphazardly in her mind. The images of friends and acquaintances alive in this time were marred by the graphic memories of how they fell to the Wandenreich, and it was a monumental task trying to sort everything without getting some sort of stroke.

But her rest would have to wait. She overhead from the servants that Nii-sama was going to be discharged today.

The last time, Rukia and Renji had been on hand to help Byakuya move back into the manor. Byakuya would later admit to her, at the time when they were closer after overcoming their trepidations, that it was her coming to see him even after all his failures that allowed him to fully believe that they could start over.

Rukia would not deny him that absolution, even if her head was absolutely killing her. And she so badly wanted to see her brother when the last memory she had of him was his blood covered, cold corpse, the elegant Senbonzakura forcibly taken and cutting her apart under the influence of that grotesque bastard—

 ** _/Stop, Rukia-sama./_** The gruesome image was pushed out of her mind by the snow spirit. **_/If we are to get through this day, you have to make yourself focus on what we have now./_**

 _I know, Sode no Shirayuki._ Rukia sighed. _I can't help but remember what happened at the war. I just wish it will get easier, at least to the point that I won't feel like I'll have a breakdown every now and then._

 ** _/It will in time, hime, I will help make it so./_**

Rukia had to smile at that. _Thank you._

It was a mid-morning by the time Rukia managed to leave the Kuchiki grounds. Word has it that Byakuya was scheduled to return to the compound this afternoon, giving Rukia ample time to wander around.

She was on leave from her Division, but it didn't really hurt to see them again. Though she was barely able to hide her cringe upon seeing their two Third Seat officers again, the image of Kiyone's slit throat and Sentaro's detached head dampening the joy she felt upon seeing them as lively as always. She was both relieved and disappointed that she had been unable to see Ukitake due to the man's coughing being unusually difficult today and had been confined to bedrest by 4th Division captain Unohana.

Rukia spent some time in the 13th Division barracks, helping with whatever work she could, up until noon, when she planned to meet Renji in the 6th Division barracks. She almost laughed at the mental image of her old friend grumbling over being swamped by all the paperwork that had to be done.

She wasn't far off the mark.

"Yo, Rukia!" Renji waved without even looking up from what appeared to be the hundredth document he had to go over that morning. "Sorry, I'd be dragging you to that ramen stand I told you about last week by now, but paperwork's a bitch and Taichou will have my hide if I don't finish all this by the time he gets back so give me a minute."

His obnoxiously cheerful voice made Rukia's heart clench. The last time she had heard his voice, he was pushing Ichigo to fight on even after he had taken a fatal blow to the chest for the orange head.

 _"Kuh, don't you...fucking dare give up now, idiot! K...Kill that son of a bitch...don't you...let Taichou's and everyone else's deaths…be in vain!"_

 _Renji…strong headed and determined until the end._ Rukia mused wistfully, taking calming breaths to steady her shaking frame. _If only I could really tell you how far you have come since our days back at Rukongai…_

"-kia! Oi, Rukia!"

"...ah! Stop that Renji!" Rukia swatted the hand Renji was waving away from her face with a scowl, which the taller male laughed off.

"You were spacing out, moron! I was worried the heat ate away the rest of your brain for a minute!"

"Idiot! It's your brain you should be worried about." The girl said nonchalantly. "I'm surprised to see you haven't drowned in all that paper yet."

Renji groaned. "Fucking stupid, I tell you! I can't believe taichou is in charge of so much of this shit!"

"What? Did you really think being Captain will be that easy?" Rukia scoffed though inside she was bubbling with mirth. _Oh Renji, the way you were in the past...just a few more years, I can see you making it as a Captain. Nii-sama would have been so proud. I would have been. You deserved that and more for all the effort you put into your training._

"You're doing it again, idiot!"

"Eh?" Rukia blinked then cursed in her head for spacing out again.

Renji frowned in concern as he placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "Seriously, are you OK? You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Rukia swatted Renji's hand off again. "I'm fine, baboon brain! I just have a lot in mind, that's all!"

Renji caught her eye before shrugging. "Yeah, a lot's happened these last several days. Can't blame you for still dwelling on it. I still can't believe Aizen, Ichimaru and Kaname betrayed us like that! I could see Ichimaru-hell, everyone probably could-but Aizen and Kaname, I really thought they were good people."

Violet eyes hardened at the memory of the first son of a bitch she had to overcome. "It doesn't matter. They betrayed Soul Society for nefarious reasons so we're going to make them pay for everything they've done. Especially that bastard Aizen."

Renji blinked in surprise at the raw anger in Rukia's voice despite her controlled modulation but nevertheless said, "Yeah, yeah we will. Definitely."

* * *

 **After a moment of silence, with the red head Lieutenant poring over the last of his enormous stack of documents, Rukia returned reminiscing over the last time she had been in her brother's office.**

She hadn't been in it often, but there were some good memories to be had, most of which had something to do with Renji. Most of the times Byakuya would let show his softer side only at the confines of their home, and even then, away from the watchful eyes of the other Kuchiki nobles.

She missed those times sorely.

 _Maybe I can convince Nii-sama to train me again._ Rukia thought. _Ne, Sode no Shirayuki, do you think I can summon your shikai form?_

The spirit paused thoughtfully. ** _/Normally, seeing that we are able to communicate like this, you can. However, your reiatsu is all over the place. In fact, there is so much I have to keep some of it back. It is as if the amount of reiatsu you have now and back in the old future are trying to fuse together, making it too unstable for fighting./_**

 _So it was just like before, only for different reasons._ Rukia surmised. _Last time it took me months to get you back, but I don't have to wait that long again, do I?_

 ** _/If you want to get your influx of reiatsu under control and get to shikai faster, I suggest that you ask help from a captain level Shinigami./_**

 _That's...actually a reasonable idea._ Again, Rukia considered her brother but quickly shot the idea down. _Nii-sama will have a lot of catching up to do with his Division. I can't bother him or Renji. And if Ukitake-taichou is still feeling ill, I can't ask for his help either._

 ** _/What about the other Captains?/_**

 _Hey, I can't just walk up to them and ask!_

 ** _/Humor me, hime./_**

Rukia frowned. _OK, say I do ask around. But who can help me? Yamamoto-soutaichou is out of the question, as is Mayuri-taichou, Rukia shuddered at the thought. No definitely not him. Unohana-taichou and Soi-Fong-taichou will probably be too busy. That leaves Kenpachi-taichou, who might reject me off the bat, maybe Komamura-taichou or Kyoraku-taichou will agree._

 ** _/...Are you not forgetting somebody?/_** At Rukia's inquisitive mental nudge, Sode no Shirayuki tutted. **_/You know, white hair, green eyes, almost as short as his temper, with an ice release zanpakuto?/_**

 _...Toushirou._ Rukia's cheeks burned without her understanding why. _W-Well, no of course not, don't be ridiculous!_

 ** _/Well, I believe that he is the most reasonable choice./_** The snow spirit said without missing a beat. **_/Hyourinmaru-dono and I are roughly the same elemental zanpakuto, you are both serious and determined, you both push yourselves to your limits yet are able to keep each other in line, and you are able to balance your personalities out. Yes, definitely compatible!/_**

 _...We're still talking about me training to release my shikai, right?_

 ** _/Why, hime, does it sound like I am referring to something else?/_** Rukia's eyebrows twitched at her zanpakuto's too innocent sounding reply. **_/Besides, do you not wish for you to be friends again?/_**

The ebony head's eyes darkened. It's not like she was trying hard not to think about him; it's just that everything else seemed easier to deal with first.

From a logical standpoint, there was no reason for them to be friends anymore. She was going to do damn everything she can to avoid the Quincy war from escalating to the point in time when she and Toushirou traveled together. And she was definitely not going to let Rangiku and Hinamori die again.

Besides, isn't she being selfish for secretly wanting to do everything she could to have her old bond with Toushirou back, even if it meant altering the expected course of events too early? Even if their friendship caused nothing but pain for him in the end, because she wasn't strong enough to keep her promise? Because of her bull-headed decision ended up dooming them in the first place?

"Oi, Seireitei to Rukia! You still in there?"

"Wh-what?" Rukia jumped up when she saw her friend's hand too close to her face again. "Renji, you oaf, stop doing that! I was thinking about something very important!"

"I gathered from the way you were staring at the wall and blushing for no reason for the last five minutes." Renji smirked down at her, making Rukia flush again. "That's all and good but I really am in the mood for that ramen. Now, if you want to think and ogle at the wall all day…"

The raven haired shinigami immediately stomped on her friend's foot.

"YEOWCH! HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Race you to the ramen stand, baboon!" Rukia called from behind her shoulder. "Last one there pays for the lunch!"

"You cheating little—! Oi, Rukia! Get back here! _RUKIA!_ "

But the girl merely laughed as she was chased by a very irate Renji out of the 6th Division, allowing herself to be distracted from the dilemma regarding one Hitsugaya Toushirou.

* * *

 **Lunch had come and gone.**

After making Renji pay for all the ramen and a couple more hours at Division Six helping Renji with the remaining paperwork (having taken pity on the poor guy), Rukia found herself wandering the halls of the 4th Division while waiting for her brother.

She honestly thought she could do this, but the closer they got to the 4th Division, the more restless she became. She tried to calm herself by directing her nervous energy into casual conversations with Renji on just about anything she could think of. But by the time she saw the division entrance, she literally got cold feet.

To make things even better, Sode no Shirayuki apparently thought that now was the time to remind her of the Hitsugaya Toushirou problem.

 ** _/I don't see why it cannot work,/_** said the zanpakuto spirit. **_/It makes sense that he out of all the captains of Gotei 13 should be the one to train you! And it will surely look favorable that you are taking your responsibilities more seriously!/_**

 _That's why I have my own captain, Shirayuki._

 ** _/Who you just said earlier might be too ill to oversee your training. And I remember you saying once to Hitsugaya-sama that you wanted to experience training with him someday./_**

 _"Ne,Toushirou-taichou, someday, after this war ends, will you help me train to be better at my bankai?"_

 _"Why not? Your bankai is impressive but it can be better. Consider yourself warned, though, I'm a strict teacher."_

 _"From what I've been hearing, you being just strict is a huge understatement."_

 _"And what have you heard exactly?"_

 _"Wouldn't you want to know?"_

Rukia shook her head away from the memory before answering her sword. _You know things are different now! I—I can't just go straight to him and ask for training, and he has no reason to agree._

 ** _/You're being unnecessarily stubborn again./_**

 _And so are you! The girl snapped at her zanpakuto. Why are you insistent on this in the first place?_

Sode no Shirayuki groaned the way she would whenever she felt her mistress was missing the blatantly obvious. _**/**_ ** _That's because_** _—_ ** _!/_**

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, good afternoon!"

Rukia's eyes flew wide open then, the wind knocked out of her lungs. _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!_

* * *

 **Renji bowed respectfully at the little Captain of the Gotei 13, but Rukia was too stupefied to follow suit.**

He was shorter than her again, was what she first noticed, though she knew it wouldn't be that way for long. His hair was spiked back instead of the windswept and fringed, his face smaller and a little rounder, and his hardened teal eyes regarding her a stranger, lacking the trust, camaraderie and warmth she had built up with him in the future.

"Oi, Rukia! You're staring!" Renji's sharp elbow to her side snapped her senses back in place.

"I—I'm sorry, Tou—Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia quickly amended with a hasty bow. This isn't the Toushirou who let her call him by his first name anymore.

"Anyway, it's a surprise to see you here, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji started, obviously trying to divert the silver haired teen's attention at the sight of his irritated expression. "Rukia and I were just waiting up for Taichou. He's due to be discharged today."

"Ah." Hitsugaya said shortly. "I won't keep you then."

Hitsugaya then went past the two Shinigami without a second glance. Rukia felt Hitsugaya's cold reiatsu against her, and was struck by the chill of both his power and his disregard of her.

In a way, it was like seeing him die all over again. It hurt beyond anything she had ever experienced.

She could feel her reiatsu spiking. Shit.

"Well, that was something—hey, Rukia?" Renji naturally noticed the change as he worriedly called to her. "Rukia, are you OK?"

"F, fine!" She answered a little too quickly as she sprinted away from him. "I just, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Please tell Nii-sama I won't be long!"

Whatever Renji's reply was, Rukia had already gone too far away for her to hear it.

* * *

 **The black-haired Shinigami gripped the edges of the sink tightly as she tried to calm her frosted breath.**

Ever since she had come closer to mastering Sode no Shirayuki's shikai, she found that whenever she would become emotionally overwhelmed, her reiatsu would go out of sorts and freeze her body from inside out. She seemingly carried this quirk over this timeline too.

 _At least it doesn't freeze everything around me in the process. That's what my Bankai is for._ Rukia thought. _It's just so difficult to get rid of the ice in my body, and I have to do it slowly._

Sode no Shirayuki was silent beside her. She could feel the worry rolling off the snow spirit but Sode no Shirayuki kept her distance. The added feel of the zanpakuto's cold reiatsu will not help her right now.

 ** _/Just take deep breaths, Rukia-sama. That's it. Calm yourself and let your reiatsu draw the cold back in./_** Rukia focused on Sode no Shirayuki's soothing mantra, her eyes fixed on her face in the mirror slowly but surely turning back to its normal rosy pale instead of bloodless ivory white. She kept at the breathing exercise until eventually the internal freezing was reduced to a chill and her breath no longer fogged the mirror.

"Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said softly. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

 ** _/I am glad to be of help, Rukia-sama. How are you feeling?/_**

 _Cold, but manageable._ The Shinigami answered. _I could go for another bowl of ramen after this._

Sode no Shirayuki hesitated. **_/I was not referring to just that./_**

 _Oh_. Rukia sighed. Right, obviously. _I didn't think I would react like that. I expected that it would hurt, but not that much. She laughed sadly. I'm pathetic. How can I even get started with finding the Shitenno if I can't get my head in order?_

She didn't understand it. Rukia cared very much about all my friends and would hate to lose any of them. But why...why does the thought of losing Toushirou-taichou hurt in a way she never thought possible? It was as if her very soul was being torn in two!

 ** _/You can start by being true to yourself./_** Sode no Shirayuki replied gently. **_/You are already keeping secrets from the world. You don't need to do the same to yourself. Your true feelings won't disappear just because you won't acknowledge them. It will only ruin you in the end./_**

"...It hurts."

 ** _/Hime?/_**

"I don't...I can't stand it! It's so selfish of me but it hurts to see him looking at me as if I am a stranger!" Rukia finally said out loud. "I know that at this point in time, we're supposed to be. But back during the war, he had been my friend, my anchor, he gave me the strength to fight, kept me strong when I wanted to fall apart! Who the hell am I kidding? How can I be all right with going back to having nothing with one of the best friends I've ever had?!"

She dug her nails into the sink rim. "I just...I miss him, I miss all of them so much. But even if they are all here, I feel so... _alone._ "

Silence, then Sode no Shirayuki whispered. **_/Tell me what you want, hime./_**

It was a tone that demanded nothing less than the truth the zanpakuto already knew, so Rukia gave it. "I want to find the Shitenno, destroy Aizen and Yhwach, and keep the world where we all live in in peace." Violet eyes dulled with pain. "And…and..."

 ** _/If you will not allow yourself to be, then let me be selfish enough for both of us./_** The snow spirit behind her whispered. **_/Even if you forget about that because of all your endeavors, even if I have to contest you for it, I will always fight for what will make you happy./_**

Rukia's vision blurred. _Shirayuki…_

 ** _/And someday, you will regain those other than me who will want to do the same thing. I can only hope that by then, you will be able to fully understand./_**

 _Understand what?_

Sode no Shirayuki's smile was almost sad. **_/That you are always worth fighting for./_**

* * *

 **The walk back to the manor was in companionable silence, as it usually is between the Kuchiki siblings.**

It was a good thing that Rukia was able to calm herself best as she could in the bathroom. When she was her regal brother alive again, it took everything she had to keep her reiatsu from going haywire again.

Byakuya told Renji to return to the Division to finish any remaining that needed to be done, and explained in no uncertain terms what the consequences will be if the Lieutenant's performance were less than satisfactory by Byakuya's standards.

Needless to say, Rukia had never seen Renji shunpo away faster. But what bothered Rukia was the fact that she didn't remember things turning out this way the first time.

 _Renji and I accompanied Nii-sama all the way back to the compound together. They even discussed a bit of 6_ _th_ _Division issues before dinner._ Rukia remembered that much. _What could have changed?_

"Rukia." Her brother's deep voice made Rukia's heart leap a foot in the air.

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama?"

"I sensed your reiatsu flare up on my way to the 4th Division entrance," said Byakuya. "Renji voiced his concern over your distractedness throughout the day."

Rukia winced though not exactly surprised. Byakuya always seemed to find out somehow whenever something was wrong with her. And since she found it was almost impossible to lie to him, she settled for the half-truth.

"My apologies, Nii-sama. It is true I have been having a difficult time controlling my reiatsu lately. It's proving to be a bit distracting this way, but rest assured I am working on it! Actually, I've been thinking of asking for Ukitake-taichou's help to train me, once he has recovered, of course. He is currently under strict bedrest by Unohana-taichou so it might take a while before I can ask for his help."

"I see." Byakuya glanced at her from the side, a strange, unreadable look in his eyes. "It is commendable that you are taking your training very seriously, Rukia. But take care not to overexert yourself. You are still recovering from what happened."

The younger Kuchiki beamed. Praise from her dear brother never failed to lift her spirits, but him showing concern made her so much happier.

"And you are still unable to draw your shikai?"

"Yes, Nii-sama. My reiatsu is affecting my ability to do so effectively. But I believe that if I were to resolve the problem with my control over it, I'll be able to summon it without any untoward consequences."

"And when do you plan on starting?"

"Tomorrow. I already feel much better. I believe I am ready for some minor exercises before asking for Ukitake-taichou's help."

The taller noble nodded but made no further comment. Their walk was silent again, which was fine by Rukia, because she found herself busy pondering over this new development.

 _First, I get to walk alone with Nii-sama, and second, he actually started a conversation with me that lasted longer than it would at this point back then._ Rukia scrunched her nose thoughtfully. _Not that I don't like that it happened, but what just happened?_

 ** _/It appears, Rukia-sama, that things are already changing./_**

 _I can see that. But I have to wonder what brought this on because I didn't expect it._ Rukia said back.

 ** _/Yes, but do is it not, that the point of going back in time is so that you have foreknowledge that could change things for the better?/_**

 _Well, I suppose, but..._

"Rukia."

"Ah! Yes, Nii-sama?" They were already at the entrance of the Kuchiki manor.

"Tomorrow morning before sunrise, meet me at the garden," said Byakuya. "I will see what can be done to help you regain your shikai."

 _Wh—what?_ Rukia would have gaped like a fish at her older brother had her instinctive Kuchiki house training did not keep her jaw in place. This definitely did NOT happen in the past. She didn't know whether to be weirded out or over the moon about this.

 _Nii-sama, he…! This, did he just-am I dreaming? He's going to help me get my shikai back?! Nii-sama actually offered to train me?!_

 ** _/Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama is waiting./_** Sode no Shirayuki teased, though she sounded just as surprised.

Rukia switched her brain back on. "Of course, yes, Nii-sama! Thank you very much!" She bowed deeply in gratitude. "I—I promise to do my best! I won't let you down!"

 ** _/Well, that is one way to top off our first day back. I am almost worried about meeting Senbonzakura-dono again./_** The snow lady spirit thought to herself as she watched Rukia follow her brother to dinner. **_/Still, I cannot help but wonder, if by just going back in time, this world has already become a different one…?/_**

* * *

It was after writing this chapter that I realized I made another FF Type-0 reference. XD

I hope I got Byakuya down all right. He is a tough character to flesh out properly, and I have to admit big brother Byakuya is one of my fanfic weaknesses (big brothers generally are). If there was one thing Bleach got right, it was how the Kuchiki siblings' relationship developed, culminating in the Quincy Wars arc. While I for one do think that it would have made for a much stronger impact had Byakuya actually died, I'm happy with the way things turned out between those two anyway. Especially in the light novels.

(Which ahem, gave me more material on how to write the fanfic's endgame part, but it's a looooong way off. Huhu. T_T)

See you in the next!

* * *

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

-In the first life, it was Rukia and Renji who accompanied Byakuya back to the compound once the captain was cleared for discharge. But since things were still awkward between the Kuchikis, they didn't get to interact a lot so most of the talking was between Byakuya and Renji. The siblings only begun to really communicate post Winter War, mainly because Rukia needed someone to help her with her bankai.

-Renji is terrible at paperwork. Period.

-While used to the lavish food typically served at the Kuchiki manor, Rukia still prefers the simpler kinds of foods and will always make Renji pay for whatever street food she fancies to buy.

-Sode no Shirayuki's ability is just like Hyourinmaru's, in a sense that it freezes what it should not if the user is unable to keep it under control. The difference is that while Hyourinmaru's tends to freeze things around the user, Sode no Shirayuki's freezer the user herself, from inside out.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 ** _/She is upset./_**

Hitsugaya scoffed at his zanpakuto's remark. Kuchiki had just ran past him and Abarai with her reiatsu flying all over the place. Any shinigami worth his salt should be able to tell that much.

 ** _/You upset her./_**

 _What?_ Now that got the little captain's attention. _I didn't do anything!_

He felt Hyourinmaru shrug. **_/Her reiatsu had begun flaring up like that when she first saw you./_**

That struck Hitsugaya as odd. They may not be overly familiar, but he and the Kuchiki princess did interact a few times before all this...mess started, and the latter had always been respectful and proper.

Yet earlier, it was almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. She literally just stared, frozen. It was so unusual and came out of nowhere that it irked him a little.

But what bothered him more was the look in her eyes. The pained, lost look on them pinched something inside him for some reason he could not explain. And Hitsugaya Toushirou hated things his genius mind cannot understand. He already had enough in his plate as it is.

 _This is foolish, Hyourinmaru. We don't have time to waste on things that don't concern us._ Hitsugaya snapped irritably. _We still need to see Hinamori._

 ** _/Of course, master./_**

Hyourinmaru had enough tact to not mention that his master's gaze remained on the little Kuchiki's form until it could no longer follow.


	4. Shinsei: Hitotsu ishi, ni tori

So I'm posting chapters faster than I normally would. Hah. Enjoy while the pre-written chapters thanks to NaNoWriMo lasts. XD

Thanks again for all the comments, encouragement and kudos for this fic. You guys are my inspiration. To all those who took the time, this chapter (and the rest of the work) is for you.

* * *

 **新生** **:** **一石** **,** **二鳥**

Rebirth: One Stone, Two Birds

* * *

 **Rukia was up the following morning before dawn, practicing her swings at the garden all by her lonesome.**

Not because Byakuya was late (heaven forbid the Kuchiki lord to be tardy about anything!) Rukia meant to have two hours before her brother was bound to show up to see how different her sword form was now compared to her peak at the previous life.

She and Sode no Shirayuki spent most of the night brainstorming on how to tackle their situation. Like much of her reiatsu, her fighting memory is at the same level it was in the old future. Rukia surmised that, since her memory was relatively intact, she can most likely be able to remember how to do her most complex sword maneuvers, stances and fighting techniques.

The main problem was getting her body to catch up with what she already knew.

Setting aside her height, she was woefully scrawny! Rukia sorely missed the muscles she had built up in the past due to her intensive training, and she had a feeling that she would tire out so easily to the point that the Lieutenant in her would find it downright humiliating.

And she would be right.

"This...is...a nightmare!" Rukia gasped, stabbing her sword to the ground. "I've only had...200 swings! I can't be...this tired already!"

 ** _/Was it not that you can only do at most 150 swings when you were at this age?/_** Sode no Shirayuki remarked. **_/You are doing remarkably well, considering that./_**

 _Not really if my record is 500._

 ** _/Baby steps, Rukia-sama./_**

It wasn't just her endurance that was a problem. The forms and katas she could perform so smoothly before look and feel awkward, and the results of her chantless basic kido embarrassingly abysmal.

In short, Rukia performed like utter shit.

 _I can't...believe I was...this weak...!_ Rukia growled, having fallen onto a seated position after screwing up yet again another attempt at Byakurai without chanting. _I failed...Byakurai?! Not even...a spark?! Are you...fucking kidding me?! It's just...Hado #4!_

 ** _/If you think you are weak now, be thankful we did not return back to the time you were stuck in the Human World./_** Sode no Shirayuki fell quiet before shaking her head. **_/I believe this is enough for now. You should get a bit of rest before—/_**

"Rukia."

 ** _/Speaking of the man himself./_**

"Ah, good morning, Nii-sama." Rukia forced herself into a standing position and bowed. He appeared already wearing his shihakusho, scarf and Captain haori. The younger Kuchiki berated herself for not taking a moment to make herself more presentable.

"I see you have already started."

"Well, yes, I was trying to gauge the level of fighting abilities first. I thought it would be a good place to start." At her brother's inquiring glance, Rukia blushed in embarrassment before elaborating. "I didn't do even half as well as I hoped I would…"

"That is to be expected. You have been out of commission for months. But with diligent practice, it will only be a matter of time before you return to top form." Byakuya stated evenly while drawing his sword. "Now, if you are ready, come. I wish to test see your form myself."

Rukia gripped her zanpakuto tightly with renewed energy. "Yes, Nii-sama!"

* * *

 **Her first spar with her brother (in this timeline) had gone much better than she had expected.**

After trading sword blows with the older Shinigami for about three minutes—something Rukia had been proud of, considering her abysmal skill level at the moment—Rukia discovered a few more things about her fighting skills.

One is that, while her mind retained the sharp alertness and reflexes honed after two long wars, her body again did not. Several times had Rukia's body either moved a second too late or just flat out became uncooperative whenever her mind screamed to jump back, roll or parry. It was really frustrating that she was hit by strikes that at her peak, she could easily block and even maneuver into an opening. Looks like she'll have to add agility on her and Sode no Shirayuki's "Need to Improve" mental checklist.

The second was that, while her chantless kido was laughably weak, her chanted ones were too strong. It nearly burned her hand when she put too much power into her attempt at chanting for Byakurai, much to her surprise. Even her normally immovable brother could not stop the second-long look of shock at the sight. Overpowering a spell never really happened to her after all.

"As I have thought, your reiatsu has increased somehow in addition to becoming unstable." Byakuya said. "That may be the reason why you are having a more difficult time controlling it, aside from the effects of having the hogyoku."

Rukia cleared her throat. "I can't really tell how that happened, Nii-sama. The 4th Division didn't find anything unusual before they discharged me."

The man gave her an almost critical look before he inclined his head. "Our primary concern is for you to stabilize your reiatsu and return your body to fighting form. I do not have much time to train you, but I will teach you what I can. I expect you to apply what you have learned during your own training sessions."

Rukia bowed immediately in gratitude. "Understood. Thank you very much for your time, Nii-sama."

From then on, Rukia's days fell into a pattern: Every morning, Rukia would spend an hour practicing her swings and katas while Byakuya would correct her form every now and then, and another hour meditating and refining her control over her reiatsu. Sometimes, Byakuya would spar with her to see if anything had changed. After her brother would leave, Rukia would spend the most of her time on the conditioning exercises he recommended for her, in addition to some of her own, practice the more complicated sword moves she knew from the old future, and even more meditating. This would continue long after everyone else's day ended into late night or even early morning with as little sleep as needed in between.

The progress felt slow, but Sode no Shirayuki assured her that it was going steadily. Today, however, called for a break in her routine.

Currently, she was a bit outside Seireitei, zanpakuto in hand, ready to try releasing her shikai. It had been five days since she last tried, during her first training morning with Byakuya. All she succeeded doing back then was freezing up at the release command and making herself wish the world would swallow her whole for embarrassing herself in front of her Nii-sama.

She didn't even know why she flinched.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._ Rukia repeated to herself, gathering her reiatsu and focusing it on her bond with Sode no Shirayuki. She could hear the blowing of snow around her like fluttering wings. She felt the cold fuse with her reiatsu and flare.

 _Focus, Rukia._ The girl thought. _Remember how Sode no Shirayuki looked like. Remember how beautiful, how powerful she was. Remember how it felt to call her out to you._

She could see her sword's fluttering ribbon and the hilt…

Almost there. The cold was picking up. The wind was growing louder. Her vision became brighter.

 ** _Giant Gerard crushing several Shinigamis underfoot...Lille's giant owl eyes and twisting head staring right at her...Senbonakura and Äs Nödt attacking as one..._**

Her breathing hitched.

...and then nothing.

"GODDAMNIT!" Rukia snarled as she stabbed the ground in frustration.

 ** _/Oh, Rukia-sama, don't be discouraged. I heard your call! I was almost there! I can feel it!/_**

"Then why can't I do the release? I know the command, but why can't I say it? The shinigami snapped in frustration. I saw you, Shirayuki! I saw your hilt! I was so close!"

Rukia exhaled deeply before taking a seat on the grass, her sword in front of her, and closed her eyes.

 _I saw you, Sode no Shirayuki. I saw your hilt. I saw your blade. I was so close to reaching you. So why do I keep failing? What is it that's stopping me from reaching you?_

The ground, the trees and the afternoon sky faded into a serene perpetually night and starry sky. The sound of a stream cascading into a koi pond. The beat of the bamboo fountain hitting stone. The feel of soft snow against her leg. The brush of a snowflake against her cheek.

Rukia opened her eyes to Sode no Shirayuki sitting across from her in the sanctum of their inner world.

* * *

 **"Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia greeted her dear friend and sole companion with a smile.**

Most of the snow lady's white hair fluttered in waves down her oval face and past her shoulders, save for the portion she kept clipped with her blue hair pin, and her slender, ivory form was adorned by a simple white kimono with a white, purple and yellow obi. Her slanted purple eyes and butterfly wing delicate lashes regarded Rukia with a serious and solemn expression, her lips shimmering as if with purple lip gloss drawn into a tight line.

Sode no Shirayuki sighed. **_"It is as you have said, I have felt you call for me and I was closing to coming to you. But then every time I would try to cross over to your world, there would always be something blocking me."_**

"Blocking you? Like a wall?"

 ** _"A very loud and distorted wall."_** Sode no Shirayuki elaborated. _**"You have seen the flashes of memories every time you've tried to perform shikai, have you not?"**_

Rukia groaned, massaging her temples. That was another reason why she preferred staying up late to train: the memories of all the death and destruction from her past future would come haunting her with a vengeance. It would come and go, specifically if she was around something or someone who would trigger a memory (Renji was a fine example; in fact, so was Byakuya), but they mostly come either when she would try to sleep or during meditation.

"So these memories, they're the ones interfering with our bond?" Rukia clarified. "It's not just because of the fluctuations of reiatsu?"

 ** _"It is what you feel about those memories, to be precise."_** Sode no Shirayuki stated. **_"I did not realize this at the beginning when our more pressing concern is your reiatsu and you have not yet tried releasing shikai. But after the first few times, after failing for the same reasons, I strongly believe that is the other problem."_**

"What...I feel?"

 ** _"Even if you are not acknowledging or even aware of it, your feelings are diverting your focus, especially your fear. You need to overcome them, or perhaps even just come to accept them, in order to get to our first release."_**

"I am trying, Sode no Shirayuki. You know that! But…" Rukia bit her lip. "Meditation is helping me with my reiatsu, but every time I try to dig deeper into our bond looking for our shikai, I can't go further! It feels like I'm choking in my own mind! No matter how many times I keep telling myself that it's over, that we have returned to the past, that no one has died and we'll make sure that it stays so. But I...I just can't…I don't know what to do with this!"

 ** _"But you do, Rukia-sama. This situation is not new to you. You just need to remember how."_**

"...Is it too much to ask for you to just tell me?"

 ** _"Oh I most certainly can remind you. But believe me, this is something you need to relearn on your own."_**

The Shinigami let out a groan of frustration. "Well that just makes everything better! If I knew how to deal with this, I wouldn't remain stuck here, would I?"

 ** _"Being smart with me will not get you anywhere."_**

Rukia blushed. "Sorry."

The snow spirit shook her head. **_"You are understandably frustrated and confused. Perhaps it would help if you had another's perspective to point you to the right direction?"_**

Rukia mulled over this for a while. "You have a point, but who am I supposed to talk to about this? You know I don't have a lot of options."

 ** _"Only because you consciously limit yourself, Rukia-sama. You have people around you who are willing to help. You need but to ask, and perhaps through them, you will remember."_**

"If that's true, that give me at least—" But Sode no Shirayuki suddenly looked up, making Rukia pause. "Shirayuki?"

 ** _"It appears we have to cut your visit short for the time being, Rukia-sama."_** The snow spirit said. ** _"You have company."_**

"Company?"

Sode no Shirayuki's smile was an encouraging one. **_"Why not go and find out for yourself?"_**

* * *

 **"Hora, if it isn't cute little Kuchiki-chan!"**

Rukia looked to see two familiar figures behind her, then immediately jumping up to bow to them. "Kyoraku-taichou! Ukitake-taichou!"

Ukitake smiled kindly at his subordinate while Kyoraku gave a lazy wave.

"I'm glad you're feeling better enough to start training again, Rukia." The silver haired captain said.

"Ah, well yes. It's been quite some time since I last used my zanpakuto. I have so much to catch up on." Rukia answered. "But, if I may ask, what are you doing out here?"

"Ukitake here got bored with lying around the barracks, so I dragged him with me for some fresh air." Kyoraku answered, shooting a lopsided grin at his old friend. "Maybe a bit of sake too?"

"Ahaha, I'd normally take you on that offer, but Unohana-taichou might skin our hides if I do."

Rukia's eyes widened, remembering her Captain's condition. "That's right! Ukitake-taichou, are you sure you should be outside like this? What if you somehow worsen your illness?!"

Ukitake waved the concerns away. "I've been cooped up in my room for far too long. I appreciate Unohana-taichou's concern, but seriously, a week's bed rest for just a little cough is too much!"

 _It's not a little…_ Rukia thought, remembering how bad her captain's coughing episodes could get sometimes.

"Anyway, isn't this a little too far away for you to be doing training by yourself?" Kyoraku asked. "Especially since you can't release your shikai yet?"

Rukia tugged at the loose hair strands beside her ear. "Well, I was hoping that I would be able to perform shikai today, or at least be able to manifest some of Sode no Shirayuki's abilities, and I thought this place would be good in case I accidentally freeze something."

"And how did you do?" The disappointment must have shown in her face, for Ukitake sighed. "I take it nothing has changed?"

Rukia nodded glumly.

Ukitake let out a breath, taking a seat next to her. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Rukia. I'm sure you'll be able to regain your shikai in no time."

"But not it's just my reiatsu that is the problem." Rukia said in frustration. "I can feel Sode no Shirayuki coming to me, I can see her, I feel so close to summoning her, but every time I'm about to, I, I flinch for some reason and then I lose the connection." Her hands balled up in her lap.

"...Do you know what exactly is making you flinch, as you call it?" That was Kyoraku.

The petite Shinigami hesitated. Should she tell them? Kyoraku and Ukitake were amongst the most experienced members of the Gotei 13, and Ukitake was her own captain who was one of the kindest and most accepting person she knew. Kyoraku may have his quirks, but she didn't doubt that there was a shrewd mind behind his laidback demeanor.

"Whenever I try to summon my zanpakuto, I see...things." Rukia chose her words carefully. "I see memories, the most disturbing ones, about what happened. It's not that I consciously think about them, but every time I meditate or practice to regain my shikai, they just come, and I can't stop myself from freezing."

The two male Captains traded looks and Ukitake hummed thoughtfully.

"It's embarrassing, for someone who is trained for and has fought in battle to feel like this!" Rukia glowered to the ground. "I am a Shinigami! I know the life that I have chosen to lead and do not feel regret for my choices! And yet to think that I am letting myself be dragged down by something like this…"

"Now you're just being too hard on yourself, little Kuchiki." Kyoraku drawled, having already taken a seat next to Ukitake without her noticing when. "You've been through a very difficult time because of what happened with Aizen. It's understandable that you feel a bit of trauma."

It's more than just Aizen, but Rukia can't exactly mention that, can she? "But so has everyone! And I'm sure you've been through much worse! Yet I'm the only one who can't summon my shikai!"

"And compared to most of us, you were put through the worst of this mess." Ukitake said gently. "You nearly got executed, you had to watch Byakuya allow it to happen, and you had the hogyoku forcibly extracted from you. Not to mention the ghost you have not fully put to rest...that time with Shiba Kaien."

 _Kaien-dono. Miyako-dono._ Rukia smiled sadly. She already made her peace with what happened to them after Kukaku forgiving her and her battle with Aaroniero.

But what about the other things? Like letting so many shinigami die because of her inability to protect them? Like failing to save her brother and her friends? Like indirectly causing the end of the world by her death?

A warm hand went over her shaking knuckles. "Acknowledge those feelings, Rukia." Ukitake said firmly. "The fear, the guilt, the pain. Recognize that they exist, and only then will you find freedom and the strength to fight it back."

"It won't hurt to have someone who's got your back either." Kyoraku gestured at his friend. "Ukitake here has had mine since our Academy days, spent our days studying and sparring together. Not to mention he's great for getting us out of trouble with Yama-jiji."

"Which you are responsible for, most of the time." Ukitake shook his head fondly. "But Kyoraku raises a good point. If you find your feelings too overwhelming for you to handle alone, let someone else help you sort them out. It worked well for me and Kyoraku because we've been friends for so long, and, coincidentally, both wielders of dual zanpakutos."

Rukia hummed in thought. _Someone to support me...someone with the same type of zanpakuto..._

Byakuya was a brilliant fighter, but no matter how far she would get during training, Rukia felt that she could never amount to his equal, or at least, someone who can challenge him to grow. The same could be said about Ichigo and her as well.

She and Renji would spar every now and then if his work at the 6th Division would permit it, but their fighting styles were so different. It was good training to keep her on her toes, but Rukia could tell that someone like Hisagi or Madarame would be a better match for him.

 _It's good that Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou found the perfect training partners in each other. They're really compatible, down to their dual zanpakutos!_ Rukia sighed. _I'm so envious of them though. I wonder if I can have a partnership like—_

 _White hair, green eyes, almost as short as his temper, with an ice release zanpakuto, who I spent fighting back to back for two months..._

Purple eyes widened at the idea. "Will that really help, me having a training partner?"

Ukitake nodded. "Certainly! Take Abarai, Hisagi and Izuru, for instance, as well as Ikkaku and Ayasegawa. The best training partners are the ones who can push you to your limits, someone you can connect and confide with, someone you can trust. It takes time to build that kind of bond, but it's always worth having someone who knows you well enough to fight in sync with in battle."

 _Toushirou-taichou and I had been like that before! I trust him with my life, and I could talk to him about almost anything! And since we have the same elemental zanpakuto, I can learn a lot more from him than with the others!_ Rukia thought with a growing smile.

 ** _/I am so glad you are finally seeing it my way, Rukia-sama!/_**

 _There is this one problem of me being able to push him to his limit so he can learn from me too. But if I want to be his friend again, asking if I can train under him is my best option at the moment. I don't know if I can convince him to take on someone from a different Division, but I can try, right? I just have to show him that I'm worth it!_

"—and it doesn't hurt to have more good friends to save your ass either." Rukia returned to the conversation just in time to see Kyoraku's knowing look. "Judging by the look on your face, it looks like you already have someone in mind."

Dear God, was she _that_ readable? "Ah, yes, I—I mean, no not really. Wait, that is to say, actually—!"

The brown haired and silver haired Captains traded looks before Kyoraku chortled. "What's got you worked up, little Kuchiki? There's nothing embarrassing about wanting to be someone's training partner, unless…" The man's laughter turned into a teasing smirk. "You were thinking of a _different_ kind of partnership?"

Rukia was positive her whole face had burst into flames, and Sode no Shirayuki outright burst out laughing. "Wh— _what?_ "

"Don't let the idea stress you out too much! Just because you'll start out as training partners, doesn't mean that's all you'll ever be." Kyoraku wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "If you want to be more, that is."

"Th—that's not what I was thinking at all!" Rukia protested. "There's no way—! H-he isn't—!"

"The forlorn girl, watching her secret love from a distance. Who knows how the fates will bind these separate hearts? Could it be, that training together is the answer?" The bearded captain downed a gulp of alcohol (where the hell did he hide that bottle?) "Ahhh, the stuff of youth and romantic dreams!"

The way Rukia's face was burning, she had to wonder how she was still conscious.

"All right, Kyoraku, that's enough." Ukitake shushed his friend, though he himself had an amused glow in his eyes. "Maa, it's already getting a bit late, don't you think? You should probably be heading home by now, Rukia."

 _Oh thank Seireitei!_ Rukia stood up and gave a bow. "Thank you very much for your time!"

"I'm your captain, Rukia. I would be happy to help you any way I can." Ukitake answered. "I'm sorry I can't offer you anything beyond advice. Taking a short walk is one thing, but Unohana-taichou strictly draws the line on sparring."

"Oh, it's OK! I understand! Please don't worry, Nii-sama is helping me too. It's thanks to him that I am getting closer to returning to fighting form." Rukia said.

"Byakuya, huh? Now that's a pleasant surprise." Kyoraku mused with a shrug. "Better not keep him waiting. That kid hasn't really changed from back then, so short tempered."

 _Huh..._ Rukia facefaulted. Her perpetually cool Nii-sama? Short-tempered? It was an image she found hard to reconcile.

"Ah, reminiscing makes me feel really old…" Ukitake laughed. "Do try to see me again sometime, Rukia. I'll see if I can find something that can be of better help to you. Even if it's just to talk!"

"Yes, Ukitake-taichou."

Kyoraku grinned. "And if you ever need advice on snagging your secret dream sweetheart—"

"I have no such thing!" No, Rukia absolutely did _not_ squeak, no matter what Sode no Shirayuki would later insist. "P—Please excuse me!"

* * *

 **Rukia made her way to the 13th Division with a determined look on her face.**

It had been three days since her talk with Ukitake and Kyoraku, and ever since that time, her free periods included pondering over their advice and bemoaning the fact that she wasn't able to spit out her idea when she had the chance.

To make things worse, she had somehow given Kyoraku some ammunition to tease her with, which is a completely absurd lie, absolutely baseless!

 _I can't believe Kyoraku-taichou would jump to that conclusion!_ Rukia huffed to herself. _Even in the old future, Toushirou-taichou and I were just really good friends! We just get along really well, and I don't like him that way! Besides, word around is the barracks is that he liked Hinamori-fukutaichou!_

 ** _/As you say, Rukia-sama./_**

 _Exactly!_ She nodded firmly, not noticing her zanpakuto's odd tone. _It's Kyoraku-taichou's fault I wasn't able to mention my idea to Ukitake-taichou two days ago. But this time for sure! After whatever important news Ukitake-taichou has for me._

Earlier this morning, she had received a hell butterfly from the man asking to meet with him at her soonest possible convenience regarding an important matter. Rukia saw it as her chance to finally tell him her suggestion.

She was then hit by a visual of Sode no Shirayuki wave around puffed fluffs of snow that suspiciously look like...pompoms? **_/Go for it, hime!/_**

Ukitake seemed oddly energetic when Rukia came by to see him.

"Rukia, come in, come in!" The kind captain waved at her after she had opened the door to his office. "Have a seat! Would you like some tea? Some snacks? Yoruichi gave me some good ones from the real world before she left!"

"You don't have to, taichou—"

"I insist! Here!" Ukitake already shoved a carton into her hands. "Try this! It's some kind of box with fruit juice inside. I personally find it a little too sweet, but I heard that it's a hit with young ones such as yourself!"

 _...Watermelon flavor?_ Rukia blinked, torn between amused and exasperated. Even the world was hellbent on reminding her of Toushirou today. "Thank you, Ukitake-taichou. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Right, yes, see, after you left, Kyoraku and I discussed your situation a little more and we've come up with a solution!" Ukitake stated cheerfully. "I would offer to spar with you myself to supplement Byakuya's training with you, but because of my health condition nowadays, Unohana-taichou would obviously not let me, so we came up with something, or rather someone else!"

The girl stared. "You mean, you found me a sparring partner?"

"More of a mentor, actually. Since technically, you'll be working with a senior officer." The Captain said cheerfully. "Think of him as a substitute captain of sorts, at least in the training department."

Rukia couldn't help the pinch of disappointment at that. With two people training her, there was little chance she could make time to spar with Hitsugaya. But since this was arranged by Ukitake, she supposed he only had the best for her in mind. He did mention she was going to be trained by a senior officer (please don't let it be Kyoraku.)

 _I guess I'll just have to think of some other way to approach Hitsugaya-taichou._ "Thank you very much for your help, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia bowed in gratitude. "I promise to do my best and make you proud."

"Think nothing of it! I'm always happy to help my subordinates the best I can! And also," Ukitake's voice suddenly dropped into a whisper that Rukia had to inch forward from her seat to hear. "I was hoping that you would be of help to him too, and not just with training. He's going through a rough time right now, so I think a new friend would do him some good."

Rukia blinked owlishly. "Begging your pardon, taichou, but I'm not exactly a social butterfly myself."

"Exactly why you'll be perfect! Just don't let him intimidate you, and you'll definitely see there's more to him than what meets the eye. There's also the fact that you have identical elemental zanpakuto, so it's a win-win!"

 _The same elemental zanpakuto?_ Her heart rate picked up in disbelieving anticipation. "...Ukitake-taichou, who _exactly_ am I going to be training with?"

A voice behind the screen door cut the sickly captain off.

"Seriously, Ukitake, isn't this a little too early to—?" The door opened, and a pair of green eyes met a pair of stunned violets. "Oh."

"Perfect timing!" Ukitake smiled and waved at one apathetic and one shocked Shinigami. "Rukia, meet your new training partner, Shiro-taichou!"

"It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_!" Hitsugaya snapped. "And it's not like Kuchiki and I haven't met before."

"But it's the first time you'll be training together so introductions are necessary. By the way, Shiro-taichou-chan—"

"...U-Ukitake, again?! Hey, stop! I can't carry all of—!"

The sight of Ukitake showering Hitsugaya with all sorts of snacks and candies would have been a hilarious sight, if Rukia hadn't been so caught up with the turn of events that all she could do was, well, gawk while Sode no Shirayuki did a victory dance in their inner world.

 _Eeeeeh?!_

* * *

After heaps of revisions, I am finally satisfied with the way things went with this chapter. There will be one or two more chapters dedicated to the first bit of exposition before we get to a little action.

Toodle-o!

* * *

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

-Sode no Shirayuki's inner world is a perpetually snowy dimension with a miniature version of the Kuchiki manor complete with its own large garden and koi pond. Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki train in the garden most of the time, but once in a while, Rukia takes to exploring the mini manor in her inner world. The rooms never stay the same after each inner world visit.

-Ukitake partakes in Kyoraku's sake once in a while, and despite his condition, he is not a lightweight. But if he goes past two drinking sessions a week, Unohana will know, and she will skin his hide once she finds out.

-Sode no Shirayuki is a solid HitsuRuki shipper. Not that Rukia knows it, of course. And Kyoraku is a potential convert. :D

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **"Ne, Kyoraku, how long are you planning to just lie around here?"**

Ukitake turned to his friend lying on the grass and sipping sake. "If Nanao caught you slacking off again, don't come complaining to me that she somehow made all of your sake disappear!"

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. I've been working hard all week, haven't I? Don't I deserve a break?" Kyoraku drawled cheerily, making Ukitake sigh.

"Besides," The straw hatted man's tone went lower. "That little Kuchiki, she gave me something to think about. There is something...off about her."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed slightly. "You sensed it too?"

"Rukia-chan's come from being a victim of a power hungry maniac's machinations." Kyoraku's gaze on Ukitake was sharp. "Whatever it is that she's going through, she's not supposed to come out of it having the eyes of a veteran."

Ukitake saw the question in the other man's gaze. "Rukia has suffered much, from starting life in Soul Society in one of its most dangerous places, up to the disaster at Soukyoku Hill. I will very much regret that I let Kaien purse that Hollow till the day I die, not only because it cost me one of my best soldiers, but also because I put Rukia in a precarious position and through further, unnecessary pain."

"Good grief. This again? You think Byakuya isn't punishing you enough for that?"

"Hardly, I think. But we digress," Ukitake met Kyoraku's eyes again. "About Rukia?"

"Her problem lies in the fact that she needs to get trauma out of her system." Kyoraku fiddled with the reed he put in his mouth. "Byakuya is skilled as a fighter and he has the experience, but there's the fact that he had a hand in getting her nearly killed, which could potentially add to the mental damage, whether Rukia-chan is aware of it or not."

"Rukia's too selfless to put additional guilt on Byakuya's shoulders. And while I am sure that Byakuya will help her the best he can, she will need someone else to support her in ways Byakuya won't be able to at the moment. I would do so myself, if not for my current condition."

"What about Abarai? They're old friends, aren't they?"

"I considered that too, but I was thinking a little farther ahead. He may be able to help get Rukia past her inability to release shikai, but..."

Kyoraku shot him a questioning gaze. "...How far ahead are you thinking, exactly?"

"Once Rukia returns to top form, the only one strong enough to be a challenge to Rukia at the 13th Division would be me. But given my, ah, limitations, I won't be able to push her to develop as much as I would like. I was thinking of matching her to someone who is skilled enough to push her to her limits while not being too overbearing. Someone who can match her temperament and fighting style."

Kyoraku gave his friend a smirk. "Looks like you already have someone in mind."

Ukitake smiled back. "And looks like you already know who I'm talking about."

"You've only been fussing over _that_ brat for the last three days. But I guess it could work, hitting two birds with one stone," Kyoraku lifted his index finger into the air. "That is _if_ he agrees to it. You know how he is lately."

"They'll be good for each other!" Ukitake insisted. "I'll find a way to convince him!"

"Well if someone can do it, I'm sure you can." Kyoraku's grin then became teasing. "My, my, if I didn't know better myself, I'd be saying you're setting them up!"

"S—Shunsui, please! I'm merely looking out for two of my juniors!"

"Not saying that they don't look good together, because they really do." Ukitake sweatdropped at the other Captain's goofy, dreamlike expression. "The Kuchiki Princess and the Little Captain. Wonder what the children will look like?"

"...If Byakuya ever got wind of you saying that, you're on your own!"

"Oi, oi, oi, do you think little Shiro-chan could be Rukia-chan's secret dream sweetheart?"

Ukitake's eyebrows twitched. "Where did you even get that idea? As far as I know, those two have barely even talked to each other! And she's older than him!"

"Not by much, and what does age matter in romance? Tsk, tsk, Juu-chan, you sly dog, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"IDIOT! I'm going home! And stop picking on poor Rukia!"

Kyoraku raised his sakazuki dramatically. " _Thus, our fair sweet Rukia melts the Ice Dragon's frozen heart—_ "

"Leave it alone already!"


	5. Shinsei: Sukoshi zutsu shinpo

Happy Chinese New Year, one and all! My baby 4K2 is gaining readership! Chuchi is so very happy! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited my fanfic. You are my inspiration! :D

* * *

 **新生** **:** **少しずつ進歩**

Rebirth: Progress, Bit by Bit

* * *

 _ **He was dreaming again.**_

 _Far as he could tell, he was in one of the districts in Rukongai, Hyourinmaru in hand. In front of him were some random Shinigami and a hulking monster...wait, a Menos Grande?_

 _How did a Menos Grande get into Soul Society? His dream self didn't feel surprised at the sight, though. If anything, he was a tad irritated. He raised his sword._

" _Go, Hyourinmaru!"_

 _The ice dragon charged at the Hollow with a roar, and the monster was frozen in a block of ice. Seeing their chance to get away, the Shinigami scrambled for safety while he made quick work of slashing the giant ice cube to pieces._

" _Hitsugaya-taichou, there's another one!"_

 _Another Menos? He felt his dream self's irritation spike beyond merely tad. "How many more of these things are there?" He heard himself mutter as he dodged a strike from his left and promptly sliced the offending monster in half, only for another to take its place._

 _He could not turn to see where the other Shinigami are (like what he just said, he wasn't entirely in control of this dream), but he felt peeved that none of them are really doing anything against these monsters other than screaming like civilians when one was about to jump on him._

 _Like right now._

" _Hitsugaya-taichou!"_

 _For God's sake! He could feel that he was this close to cutting down the whiny fucker just so he can concentrate into the fight, when a beam of white light shot out of nowhere, hitting the Gillian at his side straight at its face. He watched bemusedly as the foul creature's mask cracked before disintegrating into a twisted heap._

 _What was that?_

" _Hitsugaya-taichou!" Someone was calling his name again, but unlike the previous times before, this voice was calm and levelled, lined with concern instead of fear._

 _He knew it was her, and it filled him with relief. Finally, somebody who could do more than just watch and whine._

 _With renewed strength, he jumped to the next Menos Grande as the two of them finished the others off._

 _Then the scene then changed._

 _He was standing in a tattered roof, breathing heavily, his arms, shoulder and chest stinging but manageable. His immediate vicinity was mercifully quiet._

" _Taichou," She called when he turned (damn it, why was his vision of her so out focus and wobbly?)_

 _He nodded in acknowledgment. "Was that the last of them?"_

" _Yes, I believe so."_

" _And the survivors?"_

" _All accounted for. Oh," She gestured at this shoulder. "You're hurt!"_

 _He shrugged. "Just a graze. I'll be fine."_

 _But his companion did not listen. "Doesn't matter, taichou. Let me heal you!"_

 _His eyebrow twitched and he moved out of the way of the healing kido. "We don't have time for this. If the survivors want to follow us, fine, but we're—GAH!"_

 _Again, his companion did not listen, and had the audacity to drag him back down. In his surprise, he was unable to stop himself from an undignified landing to a seated position._

" _What the hell?!" He snapped angrily at her defiance and his embarrassment over his graceless fall. Girl or not, he was going to rip this disrespectful Shinigami a new one for—_

 _He then felt the warm pulse of green, regenerative energy over his wound._

" _Really, rushing into things like that won't get us anywhere." The girl stated evenly. "We've been travelling for half the day non-stop then ran into a horde of Arrancar. I think we deserve the break."_

" _You're not the Captain here!"_

" _Well, it's the lieutenant's job to rein the Captain when he's being too stubborn for their own good. For an ice zanpakuto wielder, you're very hot headed!"_

 _He murmured something in a warning tone._

" _Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou. Feel free to berate me all you want for my undermining your authority later, but please let me finish healing you first. You'll have more energy to do that once I'm done."_

 _He can't deny that her healing was making him feel better already. Was she a member of the 4th Division? Her healing kido was good enough to be. He wondered if she had gone and healed the others before…_

" _Don't worry about the rest, Hitsugaya-taichou. None of them are severely injured. They're resting in one of the houses nearby. I'll take you to them once we're done."_

 _They remained quiet while his companion continued to heal him. The energy coming from her was warm (why is that surprising?) and invigorating, but at the same time, it filled him with a sense of calm that cooled his temper and left him thinking clearer than he had been moments before._

 _OK, so maybe a break wasn't such a bad idea after all._

" _...Thank you."_

 _The female Lieutenant paused before answering, and he could almost imagine her smiling. "You're welcome, taichou."_

 _Long after the dream ended, Hitsugaya would remain wondering why mystery fukutaichou smiling at him made his dream self's heart skip a few beats._

* * *

 **Rukia could not tell whether her nerves were due to anxiety or excitement.**

Starting today, Rukia will be scheduled to have training everyday with the 10th Division Captain every four in the afternoon, six days a week, in a clearing near Hakumoton. Byakuya was already informed of the arrangement so that she will be excused for coming home late, and agreed to it on the condition that the afternoon training will not be a valid excuse for Rukia to slack off her morning sessions with Byakuya.

(Heaven forbid that Rukia will intentionally do anything to disappoint her Nii-sama!)

Hitsugaya himself had been as cool as ever regarding the whole thing. "Orders are orders. But consider yourself warned, Kuchiki, I'm a strict trainer. I expect nothing less than your best out of this. If you think you're up for that, then I don't see why we'll have a problem."

Most of the day came by quickly, and after a meager snack of dumplings, Rukia made her way to the meeting place, lake Hibana. Hitsugaya said she could ask Jidanbo for further directions, but she already knew how to get there, since she and Toushirou passed by it on the way to Seireitei. It was a wide, pristine blue body of water surrounded by sprawling green conifers and smooth stones that shone almost like silver.

 _How nostalgic…_ Rukia remembered the time the first time she had been to this lake had been alive with fireflies. It was one of the few memories she had during the Quincy war when she allowed herself to be young again for a while and chase after the fireflies, dragging Toushirou with her. The "I'm much too damn mature for that kind of shit" Toushirou ended up pushing her into the lake, which he claimed was an accident, so naturally, Rukia waged water war.

(She won that war, by the way, even if Toushirou thought otherwise.)

While in hindsight, not one of the wisest things she had done (it took hours for her shikakusho to dry up; thank God Toushirou had the foresight to remove his trench coat before it became too soaked), seeing her friend relaxed and happy, if not a bit too smug, had been worth it. He didn't even scold her for it, and Rukia considered the conversation that followed afterwards was a double win.

" _Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou, don't you think it's hard to be a firefly, having a butt that lights up every time it gets dark?"_

" _...You did not just ask me that question, Kuchiki."_

" _But think of how warm it can get! And how embarrassing it must be to have a glow in the dark butt!"_

" _You have the strangest perspective of the world sometimes. Where do you even get all these stupid ideas?"_

" _Just because it doesn't make sense to you doesn't mean it's stupid!"_

He just shook his head and made an exasperated noise, making her fling some grass to his face (which may or may not have ended into a grass throwing war). Still, it was one of the most enjoyable moments Rukia had had during that dark time.

But the day after that, they found Rangiku-san and Hinamori-san…

* * *

" **You're early."**

Rukia turned around and bowed at the arriving Captain. "Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou."

The white-haired boy raised a brow questioningly at her, making Rukia blink. "Is something wrong?" Blink again. "Wait, did you expect me to be late?"

Hitsugaya coughed something that sounded like "getting too damn used to Matsumoto's shit", making Rukia fight down a laugh. "That's not important. I suppose you're wondering why I chose to meet at this place?"

Rukia recalled the conversation she had with Toushirou and hazarded a guess. "Because of the water?"

"Ah. For some reason, the water in this lake is more sensitive to temperature changes than most." Hitsugaya drew his sword and let it hover above the water. The blade did not have to glow blue for the water below it to form a snowflake on the surface. "When it is exposed to enough cold, it begins to form ice on the surface shaped similar to a snowflake, hence its name."

Toushirou from her past already showed her this, but seeing it actually happen was so fascinating Rukia did not have to fake her astonishment. "It's beautiful."

"For an ice-based zanpakuto, this is a good place to train in regulating your reiatsu, if you can stay in the lake's vicinity without causing it to freeze. But we'll get to that some other time." The next thing Rukia knew, Hitsugaya shunpoed to the middle of the water.

"Taichou?"

"Draw your zanpakuto, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya pointed Hyourinmaru at her. "Let me see what you can do."

A mid-air spar? She supposed she could do that. Rukia obligingly drew her own sword. "Yes, sir."

With a burst of speed, Rukia shunpoed straight at the captain who met her strike with his blade. As soon as the metals connected, a cold wind billowed outwards from where they stood. From her periphery, she could already see a formation of ice flowers on the lake surface.

The little Kuchiki huffed at the flakes. "That happened quickly."

"Quite." Hitsugaya said mildly as he pushed her sword off followed by a sideway strike.

She pushed the strike back to the right before doing three more alternating sweeps, all of which Hitsugaya blocked while the pair circled each other. The wind picked up in speed and coldness as the two continued to trade blows, but so far, neither have yet to land a hit.

 _He's fast._ Rukia noted. _Even if he's holding back, and I know he is, his speed is incredible, as is his technique! His control over his reiatsu is just as good too, as expected from the Gotei 13's prodigy. It's enviable that he's already this strong at this age when I can't even get 200 swings in when I'm only a few years older._

Hitsugaya maneuvered away from Rukia's last right side strike, and upon seeing his sword coming in for a hit, Rukia moved to parry with her sword. But then…

" _ **You're letting your emotions take over. That's a sure way to death, not victory."**_

" _ **I don't care if this kills me! If I am meant to lose everything to this war, at the very least let me have the honor of avenging him!"**_

 _What the—?_ Rukia barely managed to avoid Hitsugaya's attack when a sudden memory decided to pop in at the same time. Shit, now is not the time for this! I have to concentrate!

But when she tightened her hold of her sword then jumping to bring her sword down of Hitsugaya's head

" _ **Ah, no, I—I'm sorry! I did not mean to sound so forward! I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, Hitsugaya-taichou, I—"**_

" _ **Friends, huh? I haven't…I haven't been anyone's friend in a long time."**_

 _No!_ Rukia nearly lost her footing when Hitsugaya pushed her back and struck her again.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuchiki?" The silver haired captain said impatiently, obviously noticing her distractedness.

"I still can keep going!" Rukia held her blade steady and went for another hit. What was wrong with her? Here was Hitsugaya trying to help her, let she was allowing herself to lose focus?

Parry. Jump to the right. Slash. She went through the motions as she furiously tried to keep her head void of nothing but the spar. But her brain just won't work with her.

" _ **At least, since I'm probably as good as dead…"**_

" _ **You won't die, Toushirou-taichou! Don't even think that! I won't let it happen!"**_

 _Come on, Kuchiki!_ Rukia growled. _You won't let any of those bad memories happen again so stop dwelling on them! Don't waste Hitsugaya-taichou's time by being an incompetent student!_

Roll to the left. Slash. Slash. Parry. She winced when a quick attack from Hitsugaya nearly landed. Slash. Parry. Parry. Jump back. Strike—

" _ **...Stay with me?"**_

" _ **Don't I always?"**_

"AH!" Rukia cried out when the blunt side of her opponent's blade hit the side of her head pulled her out of her flashback, but somehow managed to ground her foot to prevent herself from falling to the water.

She bit back her wince when she felt the struck area, already noting of the knot forming beneath her fingertips. Even if it was just the blunt side, it still hurt! "I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou! I—"

"Enough." He cut in easily, already in the middle of resheathing his blade. "I've seen everything I had to."

"But…" Rukia cursed in her head when the look in Hitsugaya's eyes brooked for no argument. She can only hope that he's not _too_ disappointed with the resulting spar. She already was.

* * *

 **After going back to the water's edge, Rukia took a seat near the frozen lake, applying healing kido on her head bump, while Hitsugaya stated his evaluation.**

"For a Shinigami out of commission for a while, you did all right."

Rukia blinked in disbelief. "R-Really?"

"But you could do better. Your focus for one is lacking." Hitsugaya said flatly, making the girl's cheeks color guiltily. "There's also something about your reiatsu."

"Nii-sama told me once that it appears to have increased. That's why I was having a hard time doing my kido spells before."

The captain shrugged. "He would know more about that, I expect. What I noticed is that your reiatsu is already in tune with your zanpakuto, enough to channel your element." He gestured at the lake. "Most of that was because of you."

Rukia stared at all that ice. While she did feel the cold wind, she did not expect that most of it came from just her. "I...guess I'm still not in as much control as I thought?"

Hitsugaya's grunt might as well have said 'obviously.' "Your reiatsu would spike the most during those times when I would catch you distracted during the spar."

There was an unspoken question there, one that Rukia wasn't sure she could answer honestly. Telling Ukitake and Kyoraku was one thing, but telling Hitsugaya, who was at the crux of her influx of memories at the moment, who had his own emotional burdens to deal with…

"You don't have to tell me."

Rukia looked up at him. "Eh?"

"If it's something too personal, you don't have to tell me." Hitsugaya repeated. "But I expect you to deal with it. If it is what's causing your instability and your inability to draw your shikai, you won't be getting anywhere if you don't fix it."

She let out a breath. "Y-Yes, sir. I will."

"Since Kuchiki-taichou is also overseeing your training in the basics, and since the purpose of me mentoring you is to help you get your shikai back, I will focus on your elemental reiatsu."

He drew his zanpakuto once more and raised it in the air. Rukia watched in fascination as the sword glowed blue with power. Parts of the lake then begun to glow in the same deep blue as Hyourinmaru, and as the deep blue from the lake were drawn into its blade, Rukia noted that some of the ice begun to thin.

" _Hibana is sensitive to temperature changes, but that's not all that makes it special." Toushirou told her with his hand still hovering above water he just froze. "If the water is frozen because of my reiatsu, it stores that energy until the ice melts. And if I draw it all that reiatsu back," The frozen lake glowed blue. "The water thaws almost immediately, like so."_

" _Amazing!" Rukia's eyes sparkled after Toushirou succeeded unfreezing the lake. "It's like the lake was made to train ice-elemental zanpakuto users!"_

" _For all we know, perhaps it was."_

"—you can start by focusing on your reiatsu in the water and drawing it back to your zanpakuto. Just concentrate on the trace of your reiatsu in the water and focus on drawing it to you." Rukia returned to the conversation to hear the other ice zanpakuto wielder's instructions. "It's a practice of the first step towards your shikai, so it's something you should be able to do."

"Right." Rukia nodded, drawing her sword while eyeing the lake in trepidation. "How much of the water should I work on?"

At Hitsugaya's deadpan look, Rukia gawked in realization. "You can't mean **all** of it!"

The captain did not miss a beat. "And once you're done with that, you're going to freeze the water and start all over again."

 _ **/Keep going, Rukia-sama!/**_ Sode no Shirayuki said cheerfully. _ **/I know you can do it!/**_

Rukia worked hard to suppress a whine. Hitsugaya did warn her that he was a strict taskmaster.

* * *

" **Yo, Rukia! Long time no see!"**

"Shut up, Renji." Rukia snapped half-heartedly, still a bit groggy after days of intense work.

Renji raised a brow at her narrowed eyes and hard scowl and smirked. "Taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou driving you to the wall?"

"They must have forgotten at some point that I'm nowhere near their level." Rukia mumbled. "Sometimes I wish I could stay dead to the world for a little longer."

With the addition of training under Hitsugaya to her schedule, Rukia found herself working doubly hard to meet the high standards of two perfectionist captains. While training with Hitsugaya focused on improving Rukia's control and use of her reiatsu, Byakuya worked on her physical and sword fighting skills.

Hitsugaya would make her freeze then thaw lake Hibana over and over. Byakuya would make her perform her swings with a light book on her head (for balance, supposedly) and restarting at zero if it fell off at any point during practice. Hitsugaya made her shunpo laps around the lake, and if she made any area freeze during her run, she'd have to thaw that spot _and_ do the laps all over again. Byakuya would make her spar with him non-stop until she either landed a good hit on him or was able to block and/or dodge twenty strikes from him.

Basically, despite her short time under them (three hours at most), Rukia found herself being pushed to her physical and mental limits she had never been to at this age in the past. But despite her tiredness, Rukia also relished in the feeling of all of it.

It was after several days of training that she started to see a difference. Her reflexes were getting a bit better, her agility had also improved and her body was getting used to the faster and stronger motions she applied in her katas. Her control over her reiatsu was improving as well, to the point that at least she no longer froze the entire Hibana lake just by sparring with Hitsugaya. And bit by bit, her zanpakuto was releasing the suppressed reiatsu back into Rukia's system while the Shinigami begun to practice actively hiding her growing energy level.

Once all of her reiatsu has been returned to her, Sode no Shirayuki estimated that Rukia would be at around high Lieutenant to low Captain level, which will certainly rear suspicious heads, or at best, unwanted attention, her way.

 _Great, I'll be having the same problem as Zaraki-taichou._ Rukia huffed at the thought, especially since comparing herself to the raw powerhouse that is the 11th Division Captain was a huge stretch. Still, if her reiatsu level does reach the point when it will become problematic to keep a low profile, she might have to look into carrying a hidden limiter or something like that (if she could only figure out where she could get one discreetly).

She didn't want the enemies to think she is an Ichigo the Second.

But for all her improvements, she was still unable to get her shikai back. It was really, _really_ starting to get to her, and her frustration was really showing.

"So really, what's getting you?"

"My shikai, or the lack thereof." She answered shortly. "You would think having two people training me, I would have made progress on that by now!"

"Hey, don't take it too hard! We can see you're getting better!" Renji said encouragingly, taking the seat in front of her. They were back in the ramen restaurant, waiting for their bowls of hot, noodle-y goodness after a short spar. "You're able to strike harder and faster now! Well, your strikes still lack some punch, but I can hardly hit you!"

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, really! You're getting stronger, Rukia! I'm sure you'll get your shikai back in no time!"

But Rukia just sighed. "It's not because I can't, Renji. It's...how do I explain it?"

Renji's face turned serious. "Explain what?"

The petite Shinigami chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It's like when I try to use my shikai, I get these memories, flashbacks. They're of a time when I was...scared and upset. Stupid, isn't it? It's all in the past, yet every time I see them, it feels as if they just happened. Every time I see too much of them, I…"

A waiter came by their table with two bowls of steaming ramen and a cup each of tea. The two friends paused for a bite or two before Renji spoke.

"So you're stressed out." Renji surmised. "By the memories of what happened in Soukyoku Hill?"

"...I guess." It's not like I can tell him the truth, anyway.

"It's not a big deal, Rukia. I mean," The red head scratched through his hair. "You're not the only one who's gone through that and unable to fight as an active shinigami because they're traumatized out of summoning their zanpakuto."

Rukia glared. "I'm not –"

"Yes, you are." Renji said firmly. "And again, it's not a big deal! Some Shinigami just up and quit when faced with that, but you're still fighting! You're not giving up on yourself! You just have to find a way to deal with those memories and how they affect you."

"...That's pretty smart of you, Renji."

The bigger man pretended to look affronted. "Hey, I can think of something good too, you know! And honestly, it took me a while to get Zabimaru's shikai. I mean a really long while, when just about everyone's already gotten theirs."

* * *

 **Rukia's head perked up in surprise. Renji never spoke of this before.**

Said red head took a long, slow sip of his tea. "At first, I thought it was just a matter of me not being strong enough, so I slaved off everyday training. I worked my ass off in sword fighting to the point that I could beat almost all the students in the Academy. But without my shikai, eh, I guess you can tell how frustrating it was, can't you?"

The black-haired girl nodded quietly, fully able to relate.

"But over time I came to realize that what I was doing wasn't making me stronger. It was just...I was being distracted. I wasn't being true to myself and what I really wanted. I was hiding from the fact that deep down, I still felt that I was a weak and stupid student who wouldn't amount to anything." The other teen coughed. "I didn't want to admit to myself that I felt so inferior to Taichou, and that I hated myself for letting them take you away without a fight."

"Renji…"

The red head smiled reassuringly at her. "Hey, it's fine, seriously. I'm over it. I got my shikai _and_ bankai, after all."

Rukia searched his eyes for anything that told her otherwise, and was relieved fo find none. "So how did you manage to get your shikai?"

"Zabimaru helped, as well as Kira and Momo. Those two got their shikais already, but they made this stupid promise to not graduate until I got mine. I tied to say that it's not up to them, but the idiots wouldn't listen." Renji smiled wistfully. "Sometimes we'd spar, other times we'd talk. Momo helped me focus enough to meditate and connect with Zabimaru. Gradually, I understood the problem, and when I faced it head on, when I gave myself the goal of overcoming taichou, I was finally able to reach Zabimaru and release his shikai."

"Wow."

"So that's my point," Renji coughed again, trying and failing to hide the light red on his cheeks. "It worked for me to face my negativities and all that crap head on. It certainly made Zabimaru respect me a bit more. I'm not sure it's any to you right now but…"

"Don't be stupid, Renji. Of course it is." Rukia smiled comfortingly with a squeeze on his arm. "It means a lot that you shared that story with me. Thanks."

The smile he gave her was reminiscent of the fonder days they shared in Rukongai. "I just hope it helps you, Rukia."

"Me too. At least my training with Nii-sama is showing results." Rukia sighed. "I wouldn't want Hitsugaya-taichou think that he's wasting his time with me."

Renji stared at her a bit before flicking her forehead.

"OW! RENJI! What was that for?!"

From her inner world, Sode no Shirayuki nodded in approval.

"Because you're selling yourself short again, idiot!" Her friend remarked. "I just told you you're doing better! You just need to be more patient with yourself. And look at it this way, if he thinks he is wasting time on you, do you really think Hitsugaya-taichou would keep coming back to train you?"

Rukia's eyebrows scrunched up before she supplied. "That's because, and I quote 'I have my orders'."

 _ **/Must you be so pessimistic, hime?/**_

 _It's called being a realist, Shirayuki._

"And do you really think that Hitsugaya-taichou will follow orders from a captain other than the Soutaichou just because he was told to?" Renji countered.

The snow spirit sounded just as smug. _**/My point exactly!/**_

Rukia sighed tiredly at the two ganging up on her. "Yes? No? I don't know! But the fact remains that, he's putting a lot effort in me, Renji. I just don't want to end up letting him down."

"You won't, Rukia. I'm sure of it." Renji said while placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. "And who knows? Maybe Hitsugaya-taichou is still training you is because he thinks so too."

It wasn't exactly a logical thought, but it was enough to make Rukia smile.

* * *

 _ **I need to acknowledge those painful memories, and the fact that they scare me.**_

Rukia mused as she instinctively blocked Hitsugaya's sword from the left. The two were sparring over the lake again, their cold reiatsu making the lake freeze in some places though thankfully not as widespread as before.

 _Even Sode no Shirayuki told me that I have to face them, and deep down, I know I should. But…_ Rukia rolled out of Hyourinmaru's way and stepped in for a strike. Hitsugaya easily blocked her strike and another volley of slashes came anew.

 _But Renji's problem feels like it's only part of my own. These memories...they don't just make me feel guilty and angry at myself. I know what those memories can do to me, and it scares me what it could do if I let myself become overwhelmed._

Rukia tightened her hold on her sword. _But I can't give up! I won't!_

Her blade struck Hitsugaya's, enveloping them both in a burst of cold wind. The white haired captain jumped back with a mild look of approval. "Your strikes are getting stronger."

"Thank you." Rukia paused before looking at the ground. "But I still have yet to achieve my shikai."

Green eyes regarded her questioningly. "You are aware of the problem?"

"Somewhat. I mean, I am aware that there is a problem, but…"

"You don't know how to deal with it."

"Renji says it helped when he faced his fears head on, as if he was fighting with them." For some reason, Rukia just went on. "He's always been very brave and headstrong. I can see him being able to do that. But when I think of doing the same, a part of me thinks that it wouldn't work for me."

And for some reason, Hitsugaya was entertaining her rambling. "And what do you think will work for you?"

She hesitated, torn between wanting to tell him and just forgetting about it. But then, there's always been something about Hitsugaya that made her feel that he could understand her, that he could listen to whatever she had to say without judgment and even empathize with her.

 _ **/You do not have to tell him everything./**_ Sode no Shirayuki reminded her gently. _**/And you know you can trust him. He has proven himself in the first life, has he not?/**_

Hitsugaya let out a breath at her silence. "I know it's probably a personal matter for you, but—"

* * *

" **Why did you agree to train me?"**

It had always been at the back of her mind since they started this arrangement, and after her talk with Renji, it kept ringing at the back of her mind that she just couldn't ignore it.

Hitsugaya frowned slightly at the query. "As I told you before, I had my orders."

"Yes, but why?" Rukia pressed. "Not that I'm grateful, taichou, because I really, really am. But I'm not from your Division, we hardly know each other, and you must have other Shinigami better than me who want to be trained by you. You don't have any _real_ reason to spend this much time with me—"

"You're a Shinigami under the Gotei 13. As captain, it is my responsibility to help other Shinigami, whether they are under my Division or not. You and I have compatible zanpakuto so it's reasonable that I assist you in mastering it." Hitsugaya shrugged. "And does it look like I really need a reason to?"

"But you're the kind of person who never does anything without one!" Rukia's eyes then widened at what she just said and at Hitsugaya's raised brows. "I—I mean, I'm so sorry, that was very improper. I mean, presumptuous, improper _and_ presumptuous—!"

"...I _may_ have another reason." The captain cut in smoothly. "You're awfully curious about this, Kuchiki."

Rukia's face flushed. "Ah, that's because…"

"I'll make you a deal, then." Hitsugaya proceeded to say. "Tell me what's really keeping you from activating your shikai; then once you get your shikai back, I'll answer your question."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Take it however you will, but mind you, you did just ask a personal question to your superior officer."

Rukia gaped at him in disbelief. "Now wait just a minute—!"

"All that aside, I am here to help you to get your shikai back." The green-eyed captain added. "I thought of respecting your personal boundaries, but then how am I supposed to help you if I don't know how to? How can I prove that I can be an effective captain for my Division if I can't mentor a Shinigami who has already achieved shikai in the past?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia whispered, seeing emotion in the captain's green eyes for the first time since she met him in this timeline. She felt kicking herself for questioning him in the first place: hadn't he proven in the previous life that despite his cold front, he always tried to help? That behind the aloof mask was a kind heart?

"...I get flashbacks whenever I try to summon my release."

Hitsugaya looked at her sharply at that. Rukia swallowed before continuing. "I could see her shikai form, I could feel her coming to me. But every time I would reach out, the...bad memories I have would flash before my eyes and I just get so...overwhelmed by them that…I sort of clam up. I lose my focus."

Rukia clutched her sword with both hands. "Even when I'm not thinking of them, they just come out of nowhere. No matter how hard I try to suppress the images, they just keep coming back. They just keep hurting. They just keep freezing me. They keep me from Sode no Shirayuki and even if it worked for Renji to face the negativity head on, somehow I just know that I can't charge in like it's some kind of fight. But I don't know what else to do and it's weak, it's pathetic, it's unbecoming of a Shinigami and I'm sorry—"

"Stop."

"E-Eh?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Don't apologize. Everything that's happened is hardly your fault. Out of all of us, you got the worst out of being the victim of the circumstances. And yet you're trying to be functional Shinigami again despite all that, so that's saying something.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about what you're going through. Most of us go through something like that at least once in our lives, and everyone has different ways of dealing with it. There's nothing wrong with Abarai's approach not fitting you either. Your personalities and your zanpakuto are too different, so it's no surprise."

Rukia nodded slowly. "I...see."

The other ice wielder paused in thought for a minute before she heard him mumble. "Can't see why we can't give it a try."

"Taichou?"

"It's getting late, Kuchiki. You should be heading back."

Rukia looked at the sky. By her estimate, it was only early evening.

"I have something I need to do," Hitsugaya added before she could open her mouth to ask. "It cannot wait, so we need to end today's session right here."

"Right, of course." Rukia agreed before following the captain back to the lake edge, feeling rather disappointed. She had hoped Hitsugaya had some solution, or at least, ideas to share before they had to leave.

"Don't worry about it." Her frustration must have showed (she really needs to work on being so damn readable!), because Hitsugaya turned to her with a knowing look. "I might have an idea that could help you out. There are just some things I need to take care of first."

"Ah, yes, sir." Rukia bowed. "Thank you very much for your time."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Don't go thanking me yet. You still haven't gotten your shikai back."

"I will, Hitsugaya-taichou. I promise I will not disappoint you." The girl flashed a determined smile, suddenly feeling very brave. "And I hope you won't forget about our deal."

Her words made something flicker in Hitsugaya's green eyes too quickly for Rukia to catch. Instead, Hitsugaya inclined his head, the beginnings of a smirk across his lips. "Same time tomorrow, Kuchiki."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure the lake is frost free before you leave. I'll know if you don't."

Another vein popped in Rukia's forehead.

"... _SERIOUSLY?!_ "

* * *

Some RenRuki bonding and the beginnings of HitsuRuki friendship written in!

The hashing and rehashing I've done for this fanfic can be a fanfic on its own right. Finally, I'm happy with how this turned out!

A few more chapters left before we jump to the next arc, which will be this story's take on the Bount filler. Which mean we're close to seeing the Ichigo and the gang again! I don't think I'll be featuring all the filler arcs and the movies in this fanfic. So far, the ones I plan to include are the Bount invasion, the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales, and the Diamond Dust Rebellion movie. I am still partial to the Sword Beasts and the Reigai uprising arcs, and the Fade to Black movie. We'll see.

Feedback and suggestions are highly appreciated! Thanks again for reading and making it this far! Cheerio!

* * *

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

 **-** Lake Hibana (氷花湖 _Lit. Ice Flower Lake_ ) is a reiatsu-sensitive place of its own kind. One we'll be seeing more of in the future. I imagined it to be something like lake Mashu (摩周湖) in Hokkaido.

\- Rukia and Renji are bros. I don't care what Kubo-sensei's canon says. XD

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

" **SHIRO-TAICHOU!" Ukitake greeted his fellow white-haired captain entering his Division office that afternoon.**

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya snapped irritably, and as usual Ukitake ignored him.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I know how busy you must be with your Division but I wish to see this matter resolved as soon as possible."

"Just spit it out already so I can get back to work." Hitsugaya said as if nonchalant even though both knew better. Despite the fact that the 13th Division captain's doting on Hitsugaya tended to grate on the latter's nerves, the younger Captain had yet to refuse the other anything, including a cryptic Hell Butterfly summon to Ukitake's office at Hitsugaya's earliest convenience.

"I'll cut right to it, then." Ukitake said after the other captain took a seat across him. "I need your help with one of my subordinates."

Hitsugaya raised a brow at that. It was unusual for another Division to ask help from another on matters regarding their own. And until otherwise ordered by the Captain Commander, most Divisions preferred (and even enforced) that their business remained within the walls of their compound—a practice even someone as kind and sociable as Ukitake usually observed.

"There's nothing wrong, if that's what you're thinking." Ukitake hurriedly reassured him. "Although technically there is. My subordinate has been having a hard time wielding her zanpakuto after what happened at Soukyoku Hill and I can see that she will need some help. I would have been glad to do so, but I am currently, uh, indisposed at the moment. So I was hoping you can?"

It didn't take a lot of guesswork to figure Ukitake out. "You want me to train Kuchiki."

"Ah, you're quick! You really are a genius, aren't you?"

"Considering that she's one of the few female Shinigami in your Division, and the only one you have who is an ice zanpakuto wielder like me, it's not difficult to come to that conclusion." The little captain said. "What I'm trying to understand is that why you think I'm the best captain to ask. Any captain would be able to train her to get her shikai back even without the elemental compatibility."

Ukitake smiled. "I was honestly hoping that you would take her for far longer than that."

"…Why?"

"Rukia is one of the best Shinigami I've ever had. She's sharp, brave and an efficient fighter." Ukitake went on. "She's always looking for ways to get stronger, even before all this happened. And while she has always been so polite, she is also spirited. She is a joy to teach. I would myself, but I'm still a little worse for wear.

"But aside from me, no one else in our Division will be enough to challenge Rukia enough to grow. And among the other captains, you're the one I could think of that is near her age group who can push help her do just that. Not to mention having the same elemental zanpakuto means there is much that she can only learn from you."

"If we are able to tolerate each other." Hitsugaya knew very well that his infamous temper and aloofness tended to isolate him from most. While he was on relatively civil terms with the 10th Division, he would not go far as to say that he had a close relationship with them as Ukitake did with his own. Other than Matsumoto, everyone in his barracks appeared to be either intimidated or in awe of him.

He offhandedly wondered how long it would take before his so-called ice prince persona (Matsumoto's words, not his) will inevitably drive Kuchiki away as well.

"That's the other point: I have reasons to believe that you two will get along splendidly! Oh, don't look at me like that, Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm serious!" Ukitake said at Hitsugaya's disbelieving glare.

"Word around is that Kuchiki-taichou is already training her."

"Not that I'm questioning Byakuya's competence, but there are certain things that he may not be help her through with. The same elemental zanpakuto is a nice touch, but I was thinking of something more personal."

Hitsugaya had to admit, that made him a little bit curious. "And you think I can help her with that?"

"I believe you can." Ukitake answered. "You have a lot more in common with her than you believe."

The younger captain bristled at the thought that Ukitake could know much about his past to make that assumption. "What do you mean by that?"

"If you have been captain for as long as I have, you hear things." The man assured him. "Anyhow, I won't pressure you into making the decision now. Despite the valid points I made, taking Rukia in for training is up to you. Though I do hope you'll agree, and that you'll send word of your answer within a day or two." Ukitake smiled. "Something tells me you'll benefit from this experience as much as she will."

As much as Hitsugaya begrudgingly respected Ukitake, he had a half mind to turn the request down. He already had a Division to take care of (including working overtime to compensate for his lazy Lieutenant), and he had his own personal problems to deal with. He really did not need the concerns of another, someone he barely knew, added on top of that.

But then he mulled over it for the rest of the night, with Hyourinmaru adding his input every now and then, because while he had no real reason to be interested in helping her, Hitsugaya also did not have a reason _not_ to.

Hyourinmaru said it best. _**/You always do the right thing, Master. Even if it is not one of your own, would you really ignore someone you know you can help?/**_

Also, admittedly, he was still curious as to what Ukitake meant that he and Kuchiki had more in common than he knew. And he still remembered the strange way the girl reacted when she saw him back at the 4th Division hallway.

(Hitsugaya Toushirou hated things his genius mind didn't understand. But he wouldn't turn down an interesting enough puzzle if it came his way either.)

The hell butterfly bearing Hitsugaya's answer for Ukitake came the following morning. The ice wielding captain can only hope he won't come to regret it.


	6. Shinsei: Break Limit Dance

An advanced Happy White Day present to you all! Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed and followed!

* * *

 **新生** **: Break. Limit. Dance**

Rebirth: Break. Limit. Dance

* * *

 ** _The bare room was freezing._**

 _That was the first thing Kuchiki Byakuya noticed when he opened the rice paper door._

 _The second thing was that at the center of it, her snow-white blade plunged through the floor, brimming with frosty reiatsu, was his sister. She didn't appear to notice him, clutching her zanpakuto for support with a knee to the ground, her panting coming out as white puffs._

 _But when he made a move to approach her, Rukia's voice rose sharply. "Stay back!"_

 _Byakuya halted out of surprise more than anything else. He remained tense however as he watched Rukia slowly rise to her feet, holding her zanpakuto in a ready position._

 _"Please forgive my rudeness, Nii-sama," The girl repeated, her tone softer now. "But I must ask that you stand back. I...I am still attempting to master Sode no Shirayuki's true shikai. I cannot risk hurting you by accident."_

 _If Byakuya had a little less tact, he would have pointed out that the only person Rukia was really hurting was herself. He can easily see the beginnings of frostbite showing in her hands and at some parts of her face, can notice the places where the brittle skin had already cracked._

 _Can tell by the glazed, worn out look in her dark lavender eyes that she had nearly reached her limit. It deeply troubled Byakuya that he had allowed his sister to push herself like this without him noticing._

 _So when he heard the sound of a chink followed by a hissed curse, Byakuya made three decisive steps forward and held her chipped hands with both of his own._

 _"N-Nii-sama!" He felt the ice claw onto his skin as Rukia cried in alarm. But he did not allow himself to feel any pain. He had no right to complain about the cold that is but a fraction of what she was experiencing._

 _"You are going too fast." Byakuya said calmly. "Your body is within freezing range. You have to lower your body temperature slowly in order to prevent further damage. Start by drawing the cold out of your fingers, then move inwards."_

 _"But Nii-sama, your hands!"_

 _"Do not worry. Do not be afraid. Focus on the sound of my voice and on what I am telling you." He willed his fingers to squeeze her hands the slightest bit. "You are safe. There is nothing to fear. I am here. All is as it should be."_

 _He kept his voice soft and slow, deliberately emphasizing over each word and willing his reiatsu to provide as much warmth as it safely could._

 _Eventually, Rukia's breathing evidently became even, and soon enough, the cold receded from their joined hands and her skin slowly regained its pale rose glow._

 _"Nii-sama, I...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." The girl bowed low. "I should not have let my reiatsu spiral out of control."_

 _"You have nothing to apologize for." Byakuya said immediately. "Your zanpakuto is as difficult to master as it is beautiful. And yet you have displayed a remarkable amount of control over it in a short span of time. That in itself is a proof of your latent strength."_

 _Rukia's eyes were wide, disbelieving yet hopeful. Byakuya realized with a pang of sadness that he never really gave her much positive reinforcement despite her remarkable achievements and the fact that he was immeasurably proud of each of them._

 _"Control over elemental zanpakuto has always been linked to emotions. From what I have heard, ice is strongly affected by the less volatile spectrum of negative feelings."_

 _"My negative feelings?"_

 _"Hate. Grief. Guilt. Fear. If you are to master your sword, you cannot let your emotions control you. They might be able to take hold of you for a time, but you must always overcome them, Rukia."_

 _"A Kuchiki must never show weakness." Rukia recited clearly. "But I also know that I have a long way to go. There is still so much I have to learn and understand, not just about Sode no Shirayuki but also about myself. The Winter War showed me that, and I…" Rukia swallowed heavily. "I was afraid, that I would be a burden again. That because of my weakness, I will be left behind again..."_

 _Byakuya hesitated, his eyes shifting to his side, before adding. "I know you will overcome, Rukia, despite all these things you fear. Not because you are a Lieutenant or a Kuchiki, but because you are my sister, one of the strongest souls I have ever known. And I may be able to help you in that, if you will let me."_

 _Rukia's eyes were definitely shining now, her bottom lip trembling with such emotion that it made his chest ache. He still has so much to make up for, still a wonder to him that she would always receive his feeble words and gestures as if he had given her the world._

 _"And I promise you that, for as long as I am able, I will never leave you." Never again, he promised to himself. If the world will allow him to keep only one vow, then let this be it._

 _"Nii-sama..." He felt Rukia's hand tighten her grip on his. "Thank you."_

 _Never again._

* * *

 **"You are preoccupied."**

Rukia winced despite her brother's neutral tone. They had just finished her morning practice a bit earlier than usual and were taking tea together in the garden porch. Now she knew why, and she cursed herself for being obviously distracted.

"My apologies, Nii-sama." She answered, gaze drifting to her half-empty teacup. "I was just thinking about my progress in getting my shikai back. It is proving to be...more complicated than I thought it would be."

Byakuya regarded her questioningly. "You find your progress unsatisfactory?"

"Honestly, yes. But it's not because of Hitsugaya-taichou, of course! He's been patient and helpful with me, and…" Rukia paused. "He said he had something in mind that could help me better. We are due to meet later this afternoon so I might find out then."

"Hitsugaya-taichou is a capable Shinigami. I would not have approved of him training you if I thought otherwise." The Kuchiki nobleman said. "Were you able to determine the problem with your shikai?"

"That's," Rukia bit the inside of her cheek. While she had no problem admitting her weaknesses, she also had a strong instinct to stop herself from potentially disappointing her adoptive family, especially her brother. Also, she did not want Byakuya to have the wrong idea, that he was part of the reason of her current predicament. It took the older man the rest of their time together after Sokyoku Hill to come to believe that she had forgiven him for his part in her near execution.

But before she could choose the right words, Byakuya spoke again. "You believe you can overcome this suppression."

The younger Kuchiki's back straightened. "I will, Nii-sama. Whatever the cause may be, I will everything I can to overcome this and make you—I mean, the Kuchiki family proud."

Dark eyes gazed searchingly into hers, and in that moment, Rukia forgot to breathe. She did not know what he was looking for, nor did she know if she wanted him to find it.

It was after what felt like an eternity that Byakuya inclined his head and rose from his seat. "I have an important event I must see to tomorrow so I will not be able to meet you in the morning. Use it as your time to recuperate. We will resume on Monday morning."

Rukia nodded. She was informed about the clan meeting her brother had to attend beforehand. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"Sode no Shirayuki is said to be the most beautiful among all the zanpakuto." Byakuya added. "I trust I will be reminded of that fact on our next session."

Rukia's eyes widened. It was not stated as a question.

He believed in her! Byakuya actually believed in her! "Y-Yes!" The girl fought to keep down the emotions on the brink of bubbling out of her chest. "I'll do my best, Nii-sama! I promise I won't let you down!"

Byakuya's eyes were on hers again, and she could have sworn they softened the slightest bit. "I know."

* * *

 **That afternoon, with the sun lazily descending across lake Hibana, Rukia stood in attention when she felt the familiar cold reiatsu of her mentor.**

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou." She bowed in greeting when the silver haired captain approached, punctual as always, but there was something different. Something in her gut told her that this was not going to be an ordinary training session, and not just because of what Hitsugaya told her yesterday.

"We're about to start. Are you ready?" To most people, the flat, serious look on the captain's face as he reached for his weapon was just Hitsugaya being all business and wanting to have the whole thing over with. But for Rukia, who could tell that this expression was too blank, too controlled, it was further proof.

 _Something's...changed._ Rukia thought, and it irked her that she couldn't put a finger on what. _Did anything happen to him yesterday? Was it about what he said he had to take care of?_

She followed the captain to the center of the lake, keeping a respectful distance as she continued to observe him for any other change. If the stoic captain knew he was being watched, he showed no sign of it.

"Today, we'll only be concentrating on sparring, because this time I will be doing something different." Hitsugaya said. "Today, I'll be sparring with you using Hyourinmaru's shikai."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Wh—what?" He wants her to spar against Hyourinmaru's initial release? When she has yet to get back her own?

"There are times in battle when you will be put in a disadvantage against you opponent. But an unlevelled playing field does not immediately mean defeat." Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto from its sheath. "You are free to use whatever other techniques you have at your disposal. But we will only stop sparring once you land a considerable hit on me."

Fighting her with his shikai _and_ using one of Nii-sama's conditions during a spar? Rukia mentally groaned. _What did I do to make Hitsugaya-taichou so angry, and I didn't know about it?_ "You said any techniques, right? Does that mean I can use my kido in this match?"

"Whatever you think will work, because I won't be holding back." Hitsugaya said so sternly it made Rukia gulp nervously. _He can't be serious, can he? He's a captain, and I'm an unseated Shinigami at this point! He can't expect me to be a match to him once he goes all out!_

 ** _/I honestly cannot tell, Rukia-sama. I can only wish you all the best. So good luck!/_**

 _...That's all you have to say?!_

Hitsugaya raised his sword to the sky. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

The huge blue ice dragon roared to life around the same time Rukia drew her zanpakuto with a shiver.

 ** _/Go for it, Rukia-sama!/_** Sode no Shirayuki was back with her snowy pompoms. **_/I know you can do it!/_**

Rukia gripped her sword and steeled herself. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

 **Now Rukia was positive she must have done something to piss the 10th Division captain off so damn royally.**

So far in the spar, she remained on the defensive, minding the incoming strikes from both Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru while using cleverly timed hados and bakudos to detain her partner long enough for her to attempt a good hit. As predicted, none of her hits ever really connected.

She hissed in frustration when another right slash was blocked by the ice dragon zanpakuto's body, barely having enough time to brace herself for Hitsugaya's sudden downward strike. She supposed she should be thankful that so far Hitsugaya stuck with only his sword. While not a kido master even in their previous life, Hitsugaya was no slouch in it and could easily give her a run for her money.

Rukia jumped away before quickly raising her hand. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed a fraction before doding the spell with a jump to the left, something Rukia immediately aimed for. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

The yellow rope of energy sped towards its target, but before it could hit, Hyourinmaru intercepted the attack before making a dive for Rukia. The girl barely managed to shunpo out of the way before an explosion of ice formed from where she stood.

"Is that all you've got, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya drawled tauntingly. "I was expecting more from someone being trained by two captains."

Rukia gritted her teeth as she tightened her grip on her sword.

 _I wouldn't be having this much trouble if I had Sode no Shirayuki back!_ She wanted to snap. Instead, she had to roll out of the ice dragon charging at her and prepare for another spell. "Hado #4: Byakurai!"

She aimed the chained lightning at Hitsugaya's direction. Not surprisingly, he was quick to counter her. "Bakudo # 81: Danku!"

Rukia's eyes widened. _Oh shit, now he's using kido too?! I'm done for!_

The barrier flickered to life, blocking the lightning bolts easily, but the captain was not done yet. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

The spellcasting happened in such rapid succession that Rukia was too late in dodging the red cannon fire. The girl was able to avoid most of the blast, but was unable stop part of her sleeve from burning. But before she could assess the damage, Hyourinmaru was once again in front of her, and all Rukia could do was raise her sword to block the dragon's strike before it sent her flying in the air.

 ** _/Rukia-sama!/_** Sode no Shirayuki cried out in alarm. The Shinigami let out a gasp, barely able to ground her foot midair by shunpo to avoid falling face flat on the now frozen lake.

 _This is bad._ Rukia thought with a curse _. I can hardly try to get a hit on him, let alone land a decent one. And as always, he's able to read at least two steps of me, and he's faster too. Not to mention he actually has his shikai! How do I even begin to even the odds? How will this help me get to my initial release?_

"How long are you planning to just stand there?" Hitsugaya pointed his blade at her. "Stand up. I thought you said you wanted to get your shikai back?"

Rukia gritted her teeth, hoisting herself up with her blade before lunging at him with a battle cry. But when she was about to make another strong slash to the left…

 _"It's OK to cry, taichou. It's OK to say goodbye. Take it from me, it really helps."_

 _"Kuchiki…"_

 _"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _Fuck almighty!_ Rukia was distracted long enough for Hitsugaya to slide to the left and hit her aside with the back of his blade. The black-haired girl bit the inside of her cheek hard as she corrected her footing in anticipation for another blow from Hitsugaya.

Their blades clashed once more, the air around them radiating such chilled reiatsu Rukia wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly snowed. Not that she cared about that. At this moment, all that mattered to her was wiping off that unimpressed, nearly mocking sneer on Hitsugaya's face. Nothing she could have done could possibly amount to her deserving this patronizing air coming from him.

"Really, Kuchiki, are you even trying?" The white-haired captain sneered when their swords crossed yet again. "All this reiatsu and your zanpakuto wasted because this is the best that you can do?"

A jump back followed by a sweep to the right. "Taichou, what are you—?"

"Ukitake had such high hopes for you and this is what you have to show for it?" Hitsugaya parried her sword with enviable ease before starting his own series of strikes. "Is this the most you can make out of your two weeks training? Is merely this the result of the time I spent on you? Is this supposed to make your brother proud of you?"

The last two remarks stung especially hard as if she was physically stabbed, made even worse by the memories of her grieving over Byakuya's death.

 _"I never even got to thank you...for being the family I've always wanted! I never got to show you...how much stronger I've become…because of you!"_

But the captain was not done striking at her sword. "How can you expect to beat a Hollow with that kind of power? What do you think can you accomplish the way you are now?"

"I'm trying, damn it! You know I am—!"

"Not hard enough, or else you would be facing me with your shikai by now, wouldn't you?" Hitsugaya swung at her with such force that it made Rukia jump away from him with a gasp. "Don't you care that your comrades can die in front of you because you can't really fight? Or have you forgotten how that went for you the last time? When your Lieutenant had to die?"

 _Kaien-dono…_ Rukia felt the cold seep into her blood.

 _"I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry."_

Even though she had moved past his death, the memories of it still weighed heavily on her. "Why are you bringing Kaien-dono into this…?"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as thunder loomed overhead. "He was the first in your Division to see you beyond your family name, he trained you and became your friend. But he died, and you couldn't do anything about it! You could not do anything back when he died because you were weak!"

"You—! _How dare you—_?!"

"Tell me, Kuchiki, are you still the same weak Shinigami rookie as you were back then? Are you fine with it?" Hitsugaya darted in front of her again, his sword poised to strike. " _Are you_?!"

"NO!" Rukia blocked the strikes that came one after another, not caring that her face was being whipped by the cold wind and the frosty reiatsu emanating from the other Shinigami's sword.

"Then stop telling me and show me! You're a Shinigami! A Shinigami fights to protect! Don't you have something you want to keep safe? Don't you have something worth fighting for?" The blow of crashing swords forced the two apart again.

* * *

 ** _Something worth fighting for._**

Rukia's eyes sharpened, her vision flickering with images from her past life.

 _Sado. Ishida. Orihime. Ichigo. Renji. Nii-sama—_

 ** _Metastacia. Arruruerie. Aizen. Ywach. Their faces shifting and jeering within the gigantic mound of flesh that was Äs Nödt._**

Rukia flinched again. _Please not this! God, what do I have to do to make this stop?!_

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hitsugaya's blade hit Rukia's head again, making the girl stumble and glare at him. But Hitsugaya jumped back and hefted his blade in both hands, his ice dragon roaring behind him. "You have it, don't you? Remember that time back in Sokyoku Hill! Remember the ryoka and everyone who defied the Gotei 13 to save you! Are you going to let that bastard Aizen take them all away?"

 ** _Kaien's rain drenched face. Ishida and Sado standing back to back in the middle of a horde of Menos. Orihime standing, terrified, behind Ulquiorra. Byakuya's bloodied corpse. Ichigo bifurcated by Ywach. Renji's entire left upper torso gone. Toushirou's broken body over bloodied ice._**

"If you have something you absolutely must protect, then nothing should scare you more than losing it because you were too afraid to fight!" Hitsugaya roared over the billowing wind. "SO FIGHT! _FOCUS ON THEM AND FIGHT! KUCHIKI!_ "

A drop of water splashed on Rukia's face, a breath of cool air slamming into her lungs.

Hitsugaya's words drew Byakuya's voice back from a distant time, of the siblings standing in the garden one quiet dawn.

 _"Your emotions are too closely tied to your power that direct confrontation will only make it worse. When you feel overwhelmed by the negative emotions to the point that you are losing control of your reiatsu, you need to divert your focus. Let that focus overcome every other emotion and be the stability your zanpakuto needs."_

 _"That does make sense, Nii-sama. But what do you think is the best thing to use as my focus?"_

 _"...If it were me, it would be my reason to fight."_

 _"Your reason to fight?"_

 _"If there is something that I wish to protect more than anything, nothing should matter more than holding onto that which I treasure most. Even guilt, pain and fear become second to winning even if it costs me everything. If you can find something to focus on that would give you the same drive, then you will succeed."_

 _"Something I must absolutely protect…"_

 _"Focus on what matters the most."_ Memory Byakuya's voice rang clearer. _"See only what you wish to protect, and everything you can give in battle will follow."_

... _Sado. Ishida. Orihime. Ichigo. Renji. Nii-sama..._ She felt her heart clench when she saw windswept snowy locks, warm green irises and a hesitant but genuine smile before her eyes.

 _Toushirou..._

 ** _/Rukia-sama, I can feel you!/_** Sode no Shirayuki cried out from their inner world. **_/Just a little more! You're almost there!/_**

A surge of energy burst in Rukia's chest, her eyes brighter than they had ever been for the past two weeks. _Like hell I'm going to let Aizen, Ywach or some other motherfucker take them from me again!_

 _Sado. Ishida. Orihime. Ichigo. Renji. Nii-sama. Toushirou._

 _Never again!_

 ** _/Yes, dearest. Together!/_**

" _...MAE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!_ "

Her sword turned white, the blade into snow and her hilt grew a ribbon, even before Rukia released her shikai with a blast of cold wind.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he and Hyourinmaru jumped back. But by the time Hitsugaya regained his footing at the right, Rukia had already raised her blade from behind four rising trails of snow. "Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

A beam of white frost burst from Sode no Shirayuki's tip hurtling straight for the captain in a burst of white. Rukia watched with bated breath, her sword in both hands, waiting for the icy gales to clear the mist resulting from the plethora of chilled reiatsu. A few feet away from her Hitsugaya stood practically unscathed, to Rukia's relief and slight disappointment. She didn't manage to hit him after all.

But to her surprise, the shorter Shinigami promptly sheathed his blade.

"Uhm, taichou?"

"It's fine. This spar is over." Hitsugaya said, his tone considerably more civil while raising a sleeve of his shihakusho. "Your last attack got me."

Rukia blinked. "But that wasn't a good hit."

"It's good enough for me." Hitsugaya gestured at her zanpakuto. "You already have what you came for."

It took five seconds for the fact to sink in.

"I…did it?" She whispered in disbelief, raising her sword up for a better look while Sode no Shirayuki's snow white form shined brightly back at her. "Oh god, yes! _YES!_ I got it back ! I got my shikai back! I DID IT! _SODE NO SHIRAYUKI, WE DID IT!_ "

Sode no Shirayuki watched in amusement as her mistress jumped around like an excited rabbit hugging the ice sword close. **_/It is good to be back, hime./_**

* * *

 **After the excitement of getting her shikai back wore off, it hit Rukia how exhausting the whole ordeal had been for her.**

She had wanted to go back to the Kuchiki manor and snuggle deep into her futon until Monday morning. But seeing as her legs were still rather uncooperative, Hitsugaya made her take a breather once their feet hit dry land.

"I'm sorry for causing you this delay, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said from her seat at the grassy water's edge.

"Don't worry about it. I expected that you would be drained after a spar like that." Hitsugaya said while drawing his blade and raising it over the frozen water. Rukia watched as azure reiatsu glowed around the blade, drawing energy of the same color from the lake.

She braced her sword to the ground. "Let me help with that, taichou—"

"You should focus on getting back onto your feet." Hitsugaya cut her off smoothly. "We both know that I took a lot out of you."

A soft smile tugged at Rukia's lips. "You did all of that on purpose, didn't you?"

The response was smug but half-hearted. "Weren't you the one who said that I never do anything without a reason?"

 _I know._ The thought was so nostalgic it made Rukia smile. "Thank you so much for all of this, Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't know how I can possibly repay you for everything."

"I'm your teacher, Kuchiki. Getting you to that level is the point. You don't owe me anything."

"You didn't just help me get my shikai back," Rukia whispered, her voice soft yet firm. "You helped me realize how to face my weakness and overcome my fears. If it weren't for you giving that metaphorical slap to my face, I wouldn't have been able to remember...that protecting what I value the most is worth facing anything and everything."

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword before turning back to her, eyes and lips frowning. "You're...oddly fine with that."

"With what?" She was genuinely confused. "Getting my shikai back? Shouldn't I be?"

And in turn, it looked that her confusion confused him back. "After what happened during the spar earlier, I was honestly expecting you to be…" Hitsugaya shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important."

"You expected me to be mad." Rukia guessed. "I'll admit bringing up Nii-sama and Kaien-dono made me upset, but it's not like you did it because you were being cruel on purpose. I can't stay angry over that when you did all of it because you wanted to help me."

Hitsugaya's eyes dropped to the side. "I wasn't entirely confident that it would work. I didn't know you well enough to conclude anything. But after thinking and...asking around, I decided to give it a try." He crossed his arms and went on without looking at her. "That method earlier was the same thing Hyourinmaru did for me to get his release back."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. Toushirou never spoke to her about this before. Curiosity burned through her but she held her tongue. It was obvious this was a delicate subject.

"I lost someone back in my Academy days. After that, there was a time when I was unable to summon Hyourinmaru's shikai. I ended up questioning everything I have done up to that point, including my purpose for being a shinigami. If being able to fight with my power was worth what it was taking from me." Hitsugaya chuckled mirthlessly. "It took Hyourinmaru beating the hell out of me one day for me to snap out of it."

Hitsugaya may not know this, but Rukia understood almost immediately. _Kusaka._

"It didn't fix everything right away. For years, I couldn't get his face out of my head every time I would use Hyourinmaru. Even until now, I have to deal with not being able to do anything back then. But Hyourinmaru showed me that I still have a reason to fight. That no matter how I feel about the past, I can't let it stop me from protecting what I still have."

"Why….?" Rukia paused for a breath. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"To make thing even. And we made a deal, remember?"

"Eh?" The petite girl gaped. She honestly did not expect him to take that deal seriously. She didn't even expect him to care enough to remember!

"When I asked Ukitake why he thought I would be a good trainer for you, he said it was because we have more in common than just our elemental zanpakuto. It took me a while to realize why." Hitsugaya explained. "You're a tactical fighter, you prefer to use a balance of strength and strategy, you are able to maintain field awareness so that every move you make is not wasted. But more than that, you are held back by your past even if what had happened was not your fault. You were isolated from others for things beyond your control."

Green eyes finally met violet. "I've been where you are."

She didn't know how Hitsugaya found out enough about her past to know any of this. In the first life, it took the Blood War and those two months for her and Toushirou to find that they had much in common regarding their personalities, views and pasts. It started with her sharing more about herself before he became a little more open about his.

But she didn't care how, because in those green eyes she found the same look in Toushirou's eyes in the past, the one that told her that he was starting to see her as more than just another forgettable face in the Gotei 13 Shinigami sea.

 _"_ _You're a strange one, all right. But what's even stranger is that maybe only someone like you can truly understand me."_

 _"Someone like—? What's that supposed to mean, Hitsugaya-taichou?"_

 _"You're your own kind of person, Kuchiki, and that's a good thing."_

Rukia forced herself up with her sword, thankful that her legs are sturdier this time around.

"I've always admired you." Rukia said. "Especially when after I found out that Sode no Shirayuki was a zanpakuto of ice, I hoped to work and become as strong as you someday. But you are far stronger than I have always thought. If you really have been where I am now, and you were able to surpass that to be the way you are today…"

It was no exaggeration: as the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve bankai and earn the rank of captain, Hitsugaya was nothing short of legendary among the Academy students and the Gotei 13 alike. Despite never outright saying it before the Blood War, Rukia had always respected Hitsugaya for his achievements. But after becoming his friend in the past, she came to see that there was so much more to him to be admired and emulated.

 _I want to fight. I want to become even stronger. I want to be worthy to be your friend._

Rukia bowed to her waist. "Thank you very much for helping me get my shikai back, Hitsugaya-taichou. But if I may impose on your kindness a little longer, I would most appreciate it if you can please continue training me."

The air was silent for far too long, Rukia thought, but she didn't dare look up, fearing that her nerves may get the better of her if she did. Her heart was already hammering in her ribcage in anxiety, unable to decide whether she should continue hoping or set herself up for disappointment.

"...Are you sure about that?" Hitsugaya's sudden question nearly made her jump out of her skin. "You remember how I am as a mentor?"

"A strict perfectionist of a taskmaster," She answered immediately, her back straightening. "But I can take it."

White eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "I'll most likely run you ragged."

"Nothing new there."

"I'll have high expectations."

"Then I'll do my best to meet all of them."

"I'm not the friendliest of teachers."

"Compared to others I've met, you're doing pretty well." Rukia smiled. "You're talking to me now, aren't you?"

Was it just her, or did Hitsugaya look...floored? "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"More of, I'm really hoping I won't have to—oh!" Rukia turned when she saw a flicker of yellow from her right. "Hitsugaya-taichou, look! A firefly!"

Without waiting for his answer, Rukia jogged up to the grass blade where a blinking bulb of yellow sat delicately. It promptly flew off when she approached, joining a group of fireflies beginning their journey up the night sky.

"Wow! Look, there's another firefly! And another!" Rukia gasped in amazement. "I didn't know it was firefly season already! Wow, there's a lot of them!"

"You're acting like a child, Kuchiki."

Rukia tutted at the disapproving tone. "There's nothing wrong with appreciating something this nice! You should try it once in a while! It's great for relieving stress!"

Hitsugaya shot a look of such bafflement that it made Rukia internally balk. Perhaps she was pushing a bit too soon? "I—I apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou. I guess I just got too excited."

"...You're...not quite what I thought you'd be."

Wince. "Sorry—"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Hitsugaya said quickly, making her look back at him. "Just…"

"Strange?"

He was eyeing her oddly. She must not be pulling the innocent smile as well as she thought she was.

"That's one word for it." Hitsugaya conceded.

Silence.

Then a resigned sigh. "Same time tomorrow then."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"..."

"Oh, and taichou?"

"What?"

"...Don't you think it's tough to be a firefly, having a butt that glows at night?"

At Hitsugaya's third flabbergasted expression of the day, looking the same way Toushirou did when she asked him the first time, Rukia's belly ached so hard because she had to stifle her laughter.

" _You can't be serious!_ "

* * *

The fight scene was inspired by the Rurouni Kenshin's Seijuro vs Kenshin Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki fight. Just thought I'd put it in here. 😊

If Rukia seems a bit more forward than she should be, it's because after the first life, Rukia developed into a more socially forward character (somewhat). And despite her trying to distinguish Hitsugaya from Toushirou, she can't help but fall into the friendly banter they built in the past. The same goes with her and Byakuya.

Nothing really new with Renji and, later, Ichigo, because the three of them are already pretty much bros around this time.

One more filler friendship-y fluff chapter before we get to the Bount arc. Yay!

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

-Rukia is better at being buddies with guys than girls. Seriously, most of the friendships she's made in her old life are with boys. There's also the thing that she doesn't do girl talk very well, nor does she have a lot of, ahem, feminine interests (coughhotguyscough).

-In the old life, Byakuya began training Rukia during the missing/timeskip years (post Winter War), and was the one who helped Rukia achieve her bankai.

-When relaxed and happy enough, there's a 30 to 40 percent chance of random!Rukia making an appearance. She gives Toushirou headaches. She makes Ichigo want to throw her out the window. She is considered a misunderstood genius by Orihime. She can actually make Byakuya smile (gasp!) Expect her to make more appearances, because she's awesome.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **Hitsugaya opened the screen door to the 13th Division captain's office with a harsh snap.**

Ukitake gasped at the sudden intrusion, a hand over his heart, when he saw the younger Shinigami. "Ha, you scared me, Hitsugaya-taichou! You may have taken at least ten years of my life!"

But Hitsugaya, who slammed the door closed as loudly as he opened it, shot him a look that clearly said, "Look at all the fucks I give."

It had been quite a day for him. He had to finish double the amount of paperwork today, even with Matsumoto surprisingly being around to help. He had to suffer through some dumbass recruits thinking they could undermine his authority because he was younger than them (his reputation might not precede him as he thought). And he practically shunpoed from lake Hibana to get here as fast as possible after sparring with Kuchiki.

Needless to say, the 10th Division captain was looking forward to his head hitting his futon after this whole day was over. But after what happened by the lake, Hitsugaya knew he would not be able to rest without getting some answers. And by Seireitei, he will get them.

 ** _/Master, be patient. Flaring up your reiatsu at this time will not get you anywhere./_**

The young Shinigami let out a long breath before drawing his cold energy back in. He hadn't realized that he was exuding too much of it again. It wouldn't do to make Ukitake's cough worse.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ukitake asked him slowly after a slightly calmer Hitsugaya had taken his seat across the captain's desk.

"It's about Kuchiki."

"Oh?" A look of concern crossed the older man's face. "Did something happen?"

"The reason why she cannot summon her shikai is because she is subconsciously repressing herself. According to her, she was seeing flashbacks of her past during our fight that make her afraid and distracted."

The other captain sighed. "I thought as much. What with everything that has happened to her, not including the incidents as of late." Calm green eyes met narrowed teal. "You want to know more."

Hitsugaya scoffed. "She's technically my student. If I am to help her, I need to know more about what could possibly be causing the suppression."

"You know I cannot tell you everything."

"Then just tell me enough."

The long-haired man's gaze turned appraising. "You seem awfully curious about this, Hitsugaya-taichou."

 _You think I have more in common with Kuchiki than our elemental zanpakuto. You can't blame me for wanting to know if the past is one of those things._ Not that Hitsugaya can tell Ukitake, but Kuchiki's situation was hauntingly similar to his many years ago, of that time he could not summon Hyourinmaru (much less touch or look at the sword) because of what happened to Kusaka…

"I need to at least have some idea of what I'm dealing with here." The younger captain eventually supplied, meeting the other captain's green eyes with his own.

The pair fell silent for a moment before Ukitake sipped his tea. "...All right. Let's start with what you know first."

Hitsugaya paused. "Not much, obviously. All I know is that she is Kuchiki-taichou's adoptive sister, the youngest member of the Kuchiki family, graduated early from Shin'o Academy because of it." He looked at Ukitake sharply. "Surprisingly talented and capable for an unseated officer. Were she in my Division, she would be at least be at 5th seat."

Ukitake exhaled, visibly frustrated. "If that were solely up to me, that would also be the case. But I have my hands tied, and I don't think Byakuya is going to change his mind regarding the matter any time soon."

Hitsugaya frowned at that. It wasn't unusual for a noble to rise in the ranks of Gotei 13, especially if they were considerably skilled. Kuchiki-taichou was a prime example of this, and was someone Hitsugaya respected for his work ethic and prowess in battle. So why was the 6th Division captain holding back the undeniably talented younger Kuchiki?

 ** _/I may be able to think of a few reasons./_**

 _Whatever they may be, they are illogical and would not fit someone like Kuchiki-taichou's usual way of thinking._

 ** _/I can see you doing the same for Tobiume's mistress, actually./_**

 _...Why are you bringing Hinamori into this?_

"Rukia would always struggle to fit in wherever she went." Ukitake went on. "When she became a noble by adoption, and when Byakuya made it so she graduated early, most of the Division judged her harshly and isolated her because of her status. But even before she became a Kuchiki, Rukia had a hard time in the Academy when she was looked down on because she came from Rukongai."

"Wait, Rukongai?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "She came from Rukongai?"

"Inuzuri, to be exact, the same as Abarai." Ukitake clarified.

Inuzuri, one of the poorest and most dangerous districts. He knew Kuchiki was adopted, but Hitsugaya did not expect her to come from such a desolate place. The fact that she managed to survive all of that while still being who she is today…

 ** _/That girl…is far stronger than she appears./_**

"It also did not help that she was quite closed off, not that I blame her, considering her upbringing. But between the two of them, it was Abarai back then who had the charisma to make friends. Her difficulty in approaching people on her own and her separation from Abarai made it harder for her to adjust in our Division. It was a good thing that Kaien took her in when he did."

"Shiba Kaien. Your former lieutenant."

"Ah. He became her first friend and mentor, along with Miyako. He helped her reach her shikai the first time." Ukitake ran a hand through his long white hair. "It was a terrible blow for her when we lost them both. You are aware of how they died?"

Hitsugaya looked back into his memory again. "Killed in action, was it?"

"That's good enough. Kaien's death was especially hard on Rukia, however; she was there when it happened." Ukitake shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot give you more details. That is Rukia's story to tell. Just know that it may be one of the culprits holding her back from releasing her shikai, and that…" A deep sigh. "I truly regret that I've let it escalate to that point. I failed both of them as their captain and I will take that failure with me to my grave."

The man took another sip of tea. "Rukia, she's a fount of potential. But all the guilt and insecurities she had accumulated her whole life is keeping her from reaching it to the fullest. I wish I could say I am enough to help her, but I believe that it would much better for her to have someone who can push her to that point. Someone who knows and understands where she came from. Someone who was once in her shoes, learned how to overcome that weakness, and can teach her how to do it."

Hitsugaya's grips on his armrest became tighter. _He can't possibly...!_ "Ukitake, you—"

"And there was a time when you were in the same situation, weren't you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake interrupted him. "I am not privy of the details, but the fact that you are here before me now as a captain proves that you were able to move past that hurdle. I am not sure how learning what I have told you could help, but I hope you will try. She has been an amicable student so far, hasn't she?"

The ice wielder will not deny it. True to what Ukitake said, Kuchiki was a hard worker, always giving her best in whatever task Hitsugaya set out for her. She was respectful, but at the same time she wasn't afraid to speak her mind while being aware of her boundaries. But what really intrigued him was that she wasn't intimidated by him. No matter how forceful or short he was at her, she would always take it in stride.

And now this…

She knew what loneliness and poverty was like. She was ostracized by many for something out of her control. She had lost someone who she called a friend. She had to live with the guilt of failing to save that friend.

 ** _/Master, if I may?/_**

Hitsugaya blinked. _What is it?_

 ** _/Seeing as your student's situation is rather similar to yours in the past, there is a strong possibility that your plan will work./_**

 _You sound sure._

 ** _/I feel that like you, she too has something other than herself that drives her to fight. Perhaps the fears and burdens she is carrying now is making her forget that fact./_** The ice dragon told him. **_/And as her teacher, as someone who has been in her current predicament, you are in the best position to see her through./_**

Hitsugaya hummed, considering the thought. _If you really think that, then Kuchiki and I are really more alike than I thought._

 ** _/I am sure we already have that established, Master./_**

The younger captain returned to his conversation with Ukitake. "This has been informative. I better get going. Thank you for your time."

"Oh? But—" Ukitake paused when Hitsugaya stood up without preamble and went for the door. "I understand. Please tell me if there's any other way I can help."

Hitsugaya gave a short nod and had already managed to open the door when Ukitake called out again.

"Oh and Shirou-taichou?"

A white eyebrow twitched irritably. "What?"

Ukitake smiled serenely at Hitsugaya's scowling face. "Thank you for taking care of Rukia."

"...It's not like I have a choice. You made her my responsibility now too." Hitsugaya said coolly.

He closed the shogi door before the older captain can say another word.


	7. Shinsei: Nanika shōmei suru mono

So I managed to sneak in a Lenten update. Super. :D Have a blessed Holy Week to you all!

* * *

 **新生** **:** **何か証明するもの**

Rebirth: Something to Prove

* * *

" **KEH!"**

Renji winced when the blade connected to his stomach, forcing him a few feet back. Rukia smirked triumphantly before jumping back herself. "I win!"

The red-haired lieutenant smiled good naturedly, sheathing his sword. "Ten hits in less than three minutes! Great job there, Rukia!"

The two friends were currently sparring in the sixth Division courtyard, taking advantage of their free time before Renji had to brave all that paperwork again. Rukia beamed as she and Renji shared a high five. "Thanks! You did great yourself! You nearly got me with the last one!"

"Don't know about that. You've always been one fast little bugger." Renji said. "But you've really come a long way since our days in the Academy! Back then, you could hardly swat a fly with the bokken!"

"You can't expect me to stay weak forever! Besides, you're the one to talk: you couldn't even make a decent sized Shakkaho, even with the chant!"

"My Kido's better now than it used to be!" The taller Shinigami coughed. "Well, it's still not my best skill but at least I can do it!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Rukia teased as she and Renji took a seat on the porch.

Renji leaned against a wooden post, arms crossed over his chest. "I hear you'll be having a sparring demonstration with Ukitake-taichou later?"

"Ah." With her steadily improving after two months of training, Ukitake informed her yesterday that she will be conducting a demonstration of everything she had learned in a spar. Rukia was honestly looking forward to the opportunity to test the results of her training on someone other than Renji and his friends.

If only Ukitake didn't insist on doing it himself...

"I honestly don't know why he has to do it!" She remarked, still a bit cross. "Kiyone-san or Sentarou-san would have been fine, and Ukitake-taichou has just recovered from his illness a week ago!"

"I don't think Unohana-taichou would have cleared Ukitake-san if she thought he wouldn't be able to handle it." Renji reasoned.

"That's the only reason I agreed! Taichou pushes himself too hard sometimes he can forget his limitations." The black-haired girl huffed. "And I wish they gave me more time to train some more before doing this. There's still a lot I still need to work on!"

"Train some—!" Renji spluttered. "Rukia, that's all you've been doing these past two months, under the two most demanding captains in all of Soul Society except for maybe soutaichou! And what do you mean there's still a lot you need to work on? You've been kicking serious ass, in case you didn't notice! Your swings pack a lot more hurt than you used to! You even managed to bring Hisagi-san to a stalemate last time! He could barely hit you with you darting all over the place as if you were using shunpo! Seriously, Rukia, the way you've become this strong in just a few months had people talking—!"

Rukia grimaced at Renji's words. _I honestly don't see what's so impressive about my current progress though. Compared to how I was in my previous life, I still have a long way to go!_

 _ **/You were already at low level Captain strength at the time, Rukia-sama. Even if your body still needs to catch up, your current state still retains the knowledge, tactical skills and reiatsu from our previous life./**_ Sode no Shirayuki supplied. _**/And it will only be a matter of time before your physical strength returns to top form as well. Then we can focus on learning new skills./**_

The black-haired girl groaned. _That might not be soon. I still don't know if I have to relearn your true shikai and Hakka no Togame all over again. The first time was already hard enough._

 _ **/But of course. The next dances become progressively harder to learn, and you actually tried to skip to the seventh dance just to get to our true shikai then go straight to bankai quickly! If the Quincy Blood War incident did not happen, I would have blocked off most of your reiatsu until you decide to slow down and go through the expected transition./**_

Rukia groaned. She remembered how angry Sode no Shirayuki had been when Rukia on learning her true shikai and her bankai as soon as possible. In hindsight, that had been a bullheaded move on her part, born out of her frustration to be more useful in battle.

Sode no Shirayuki reluctantly taught her their true shikai at Rukia's insistence, only later to find out that the snow spirit did so in order for Rukia to experience exactly why mastering the zanpakuto's abilities should not be rushed. As for the bankai, the necessity to win the Blood War outweighed any consequences for learning it too quickly.

 _ **/What was done is done, hime. But since you already have the theory down, learning the fourth to the last dances should come easier for you. And no, we are not skipping them this time if you wish to use your bankai for longer than a split second!/**_

 _All right, all right. Consider me chastised, Shirayuki._

Sode no Shirayuki let out a harrumph. _**/As you should be!/**_

"—and Kira's been asking if you're taking anything to help rush your recovery, and if he so, can he have some." Rukia turned back to her conversation with Renji just in time to catch the last random bit.

"It's just the result of training and hard work, really. Though it did help a lot that I have two of the best Soul Society has to offer as teachers. And also—" Rukia paused when she saw a familiar black butterfly fluttering towards them. "A hell butterfly? Wonder who's it from?"

The little creature flitted past Rukia to an equally surprised Renji who held out a finger for it to land on. A few seconds later, he groaned.

"What is it?"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I'm being called to the 1st Division about some mission assignment. Geez, I haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Quit complaining! You can always grab something on the way to the meeting!" The shorter shinigami pushed him off the porch. "I've got some errands to run before the demonstration anyway."

"Huh? Errands?"

She shrugged. "Just a quick stop in the market, nothing big. Now get going! Don't keep the soutaichou waiting!"

"All right, all right, you naggy shrimp!"

"HEY!" Rukia growled when Renji ruffled her hair. "Oi, stop that!"

"Good luck with your demonstration later, shrimp!"

The girl was positively steaming when Renji merely gave her a carefree wave goodbye. " _Don't call me a shrimp, you bird brained rooster head!"_

* * *

 _ **There are a lot more people than I thought there would be.**_

Rukia fidgeted with her zanpakuto at the sight of the Shinigamis present in the 13th Division courtyard. She didn't expect most of her Division mates to be present for this, considering that she did not get on well with the most of them.

 _So why are they here?_ Rukia wondered from her spot behind a tree in the courtyard. After seeing all those people, she promptly hid herself, taking to peeking discreetly every now and then. So far, it appeared that they didn't notice her. _Are they really here for the demonstration? I wonder if Ukitake-taichou invited them? He didn't say so yesterday._

 _ **/Maybe it was a last minute decision. That through watching your spar, they may be able to learn something as well./**_ Sode no Shirayuki suggested. _**/But what do they matter? Whatever the end result of this demonstration will bound to benefit you one way or another./**_

 _Well, when you put it that way..._

"—that we were all pulled out of duty just to for this?"

Rukia pressed herself against the tree when she heard the voices of several Division members drawing closer to her spot. She could not tell who it was, so she just kept quiet and listened.

"Well, what did you expect? She's a Kuchiki! Of course the Gotei 13 would make a big deal out of whatever she does!"

"As if! This is all for a spoiled brat to prove that she can fight again after causing all that shit! And she had to have two captains to get her through it!" A scoff.

"Training under two captains is an overkill, even if one of them is Kuchiki-taichou himself."

"Again, it's the Kuchiki princess! I bet if Ukitake-taichou wasn't so sick, she would have had three captains!"

"Just like a member of the noble family to think they can make us do whatever the hell they want!"

 _ **/Why that absolutely idiotic—!/**_

 _Shirayuki._ Rukia scolded her spirit friend lightly, even as her own hands began to ball into fists. Of all the downsides of her going back in time, this was one of the absolute worst.

Of course she'd tell anyone who asked that the 13th Division had always treated her kindly, not the reality that they subtly isolated her to the point of ostracization, or that they would always whisper about her status as a noble and the so-called "special treatment" she would get because of it.

They would always speak of her being too weak to be a good Shinigami, attributing any of her meager achievements to her family's influence over the Gotei 13 and the fact that she remained in an unseated position was proof. Even worse was that they would treat her as a bearer of bad luck, indirectly blaming her for the cause of Kaien's and Miyako's deaths.

Never mind that the said Gotei 13 who supposedly favored her had easily sent her to her death when the law told them to. Never mind that it was the same Kuchiki family influence that got her into the Division that kept her from getting promoted. Never mind that Miyako's death was beyond her control, and that because the Hollow had taken over Kaien and Ukitake was weakened, she had no choice but to kill him herself.

The passive-aggressiveness and rumors from her Division gradually dropped by the time she became Lieutenant, and while Rukia knew it would take a while, she had hoped that in time the 13th Division would eventually be able to look past her family name and see her for herself.

 _ **/So much for being a Division for the kind-hearted./**_

 _Don't be like that, Sode no Shirayuki. You know that for the new graduates, the 13th Division is one of the most kind and welcoming._

 _ **/With certain exemptions, it appears./**_

 _I can do this,_ Rukia told herself firmly. _It's just a phase. It's nothing new. Just until I become strong enough to be Lieutenant again. They're just baseless words. I won't let them get to me—_

"—didn't expect that Hitsugaya-taichou to be the type to be easily bought over by nobles. You'd think he'd be like Zaraki-taichou in not giving a shit about their orders!"

"Goes to show what kind of person he is, isn't he? Still just following orders from those bigshot families like a kid!"

—except for that one.

"You have a lot of nerve, speaking behind a captain's back like that."

The four shinigami conversing in front of her jumped back with a cry when Rukia made her reiatsu flare up on purpose. At this point, she was wholeheartedly agreeing with Sode no Shirayuki. Honestly, how stupid can they get?

While, admittedly, the noble houses of Seireitei had some hold in the Gotei 13, not even they were above the law. And unless they were bound by the rules or ordered by the Captain Commander to abide, the captains have no reason to follow the whimsies of any noble clan member, no matter how influential.

"Did you think that someone as fair and objective as Hitsugaya-taichou would agree to train me simply because he had been ordered to by my family?" Rukia said in a voice that could freeze icebergs anew. "Hitsugaya-taichou is one of the finest captains in the Gotei 13! Someone who had seriously given his all in everything he did to get to where he is now. Someone who can look past the Kuchiki name and push me to become the best Shinigami I can be! Someone who is definitely better than idiots who is only good at judging everything at face value!"

The foolish Shinigami then visibly cowered when the violet eyes turned into harshly glinting slits. "Say what you will about me, but you will not insult Hitsugaya-taichou in my presence! Not when he has proven himself to everyone here in Seireitei better than any of us here right now! And the next time you have a problem with me, have the guts to tell it to my face instead of mucking around like a bunch of spineless gossips!"

The world might as well have gone still with how deathly silent the courtyard had become after Rukia's declaration. Far as they knew, Rukia was still supposed to be a little butterfly who had just emerged from her cocoon, shy, awkward and unable to fully express herself. But this Rukia in front of them had been strong enough to be promoted to Lieutenant and had come to learn to lead and exert authority over others.

God help the idiot who will speak up to antagonize her after this, she will turn the bastard into a giant Tsukishiro popsicle, damn the consequences.

Lucky for the division, something else happened.

* * *

 **"My, aren't we all a bit livelier this afternoon!"**

"Ukitake-taichou!"

A Division member greeted as the 13th Division captain descended from the barracks waving and smiling kindly at the shinigamis approaching him.

"Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to mingle with you all as much as I would like. Oh, there you are, Rukia! Have you been waiting long?"

Rukia greeted him with a bow, her expression serene and her reiatsu drawn back. "No, taichou, I've just arrived as well." She cast a wary look at the others around them. "Is it necessary to do the demonstration in front of everyone?"

"Sorry for not telling you in advance. It was just a spur of the moment idea. I hear you've been doing very well under your mentors so it will be a good opportunity for everyone to learn from it!"

"Oh, of course." Rukia nodded quickly, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone else, ranging from unnerved to skeptical to outright disdain. At least no one dared to mention her outburst to their captain, who apparently didn't hear anything.

 _ **/Shall I freeze their eyes off, hime?/**_

 _Don't tempt me, Shirayuki..._

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia choked when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. "K-Kiyone-san?"

"Idiot! Get off her! You can't keep Ukitake-taichou waiting!" Sentaro pried Kiyone off the startled Shinigami.

"I was just wishing her luck, stupid Sentaro!" Kiyone scowled at her fellow third seat officer before smiling brightly at Rukia. "Do your best, Rukia-chan! Go show everyone what you're made of!"

"She doesn't need you telling her that! Kuchiki will do great, I just know it!" Sentaro gave Rukia a thumbs up. "Give them your best, Kuchiki, and I bet you're gonna get a seated position in no time!"

"I will." Rukia smiled back and bowed to both of them. "Thank you very much, Kiyone-san, Sentaro-san."

The two officers' energetic disposition still made Rukia confused at times, but she was truly grateful for their support for her. They were the only ones other than Ukitake and the Shibas who treated her like normal in the 13th Division. Not to mention that they also risked their lives to save her from her execution, even if it meant going against the Gotei 13.

"All right, settle down, everyone! It's time for the demonstration. Now Rukia, if you would," Ukitake was already in the middle of the courtyard, gesturing at the opposite side of him several feet away. "Before we begin, let me remind you of the rules. This will be a zanjutsu only demonstration, but you are allowed to use your shikai at any point during the match. The winner will be the one who makes their opponent yield in five minutes."

"Understood, taichou." Rukia drew her zanpakuto and readied herself.

"Very well." Ukitake drew his own blade as well. "Whenever you are ready, Rukia."

The girl's eyes narrowed and without word, shunpoed to her captain with a swift movement of her blade.

* * *

 **She heard more than a few gasps as Ukitake blocked her strike with a smile.**

"You've become faster."

"Thank you, taichou. Speed has always been one of my best assets." Rukai said as she parried Ukitake's attack before returning with her own.

"You should have Byakuya improve your shunpo. In a few decades, I can see you becoming a master of it."

The two traded sword blows, weaving and darting past colliding steel as if they were dancing. It amazed Rukia that despite Ukitake's condition, he was still able to dodge and counter her movements with ease. If only his illness and his status as the host of Mimihagi weren't holding him back…

Rukia shook her head. _If it weren't for Mimihagi, Ukitake-taichou wouldn't even be here._

She swiped at his left, which Ukitake parried aside and, with a jump forward, brought his blade down for a strike. Rukia quickly slid out the way and, taking her sword with both hands, sliced forward.

Ukitake jumped back to avoid the strike, but while he was in midair, Rukia raised her sword.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her sword immediately turned white, and by the time her ribbon completely materialized, Rukia swung the blade. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The spectators around them gasped in shock when a pillar of frozen light shot up from where Ukitake stood moments before.

"Haha, that was a good move, Rukia!" Ukitake said cheerfully. "You nearly got me there!"

 _I doubt that._ Rukia thought. Any Lieutenant worth his position would have been able to avoid it, let alone a captain. But she was pleased that she could manifest her shikai faster now in preparation for a surprise attack.

Over the last few weeks, she and Hitsugaya had been working on speeding up the transition of her zanpakuto from sealed to initial release for her to be able to strike at opponents without them expecting to be turned into a giant ice cube. It was a skill she had already learned in the past, but was glad that she could somehow pull it off successfully this early.

 _But this match isn't over yet!_

Ukitake was attacking her again, and the two resumed trading sword strikes this time against the slowly dropping temperature. The captain's zanpakuto may still be in sealed form but his agility and precision of his attacks were enough to keep Rukia on her toes, and while she may have her shikai out, she didn't have any other attacks she could use successfully given how fast Ukitake was attacking.

 _Wait!_

The trading of blows lasted a few more times, with Rukia jumping away every now and then, until Ukitake brought down his sword overhead and, anticipating this, Rukia parried the attack with the near end of her sword.

The silver haired man's eyes widened a fraction when the sword broke in half as if it were made of ice.

"San no Mai: Shirafune!"

Of all of the dances Rukia knew, despite its limited offensive use, Shirafune was the fastest. It was also the only one that was similar to a kido: she can use it without calling the dance name out, but the resulting ice blade would be weaker. In the old future, Rukia had learned to use that to her advantage by gradually lengthening the blade in the middle of combat then letting it break to surprise her opponent before going in for the kill with the real form of the dance.

But for this demonstration, Rukia made it so that her ice blade extension was only long enough to settle a few inches from Ukitake's neck. Rukia had no doubt that Ukitake would be able to counter the attack were this a serious fight. Yet it appeared that the man was already satisfied, for he brought his sword down with a nod and a proud smile on his face. "Good work, Rukia! Well done!"

Everyone else remained silent, almost as if they had forgotten to breathe. Rukia didn't dare look at their expressions, instead she reverted her sword to normal and placed it back in its sheath. "Only because you held back so much, taichou."

"Hardly relevant. You've improved not just in raw strength but also in your tactical abilities. You've become more adept in wielding your zanpakuto as well!" Ukitake nodded. "After this, I see no reason why you can't resume active duty."

Rukia blinked. "I can return to the Division?"

"I will need to clear it with the Captain Commander, but from my perspective, you are definitely ready for it."

"Oh, but," The girl looked down. She was hoping she had more time to train before she resumed active duty. But orders are orders. "Ah, if Ukitake-taichou thinks so, then…"

"Seeing that you did pretty well in your demonstration, can't you try to sound a little more confident?"

* * *

 **Rukia whirled around so fast it was a miracle she didn't snap her neck in the process.**

"H—Hitsugaya-taichou?!" She stammered in surprise. _Where did he—? Since when was he—?_

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself!" Ukitake said as brightly as ever when the shorter captain coming towards them, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "I invited Hitsugaya-taichou to watch your demonstration, seeing as he was one of your trainers, and the one I personally arranged for you! But he insisted on hanging back before we started!"

"Amazing what you can find out when people don't know you're there." The look on his cyan green eyes were the coldest she had ever seen on him thus far, so cold Rukia felt that it was burning her very soul. Not to mention the fury underlying in those irises.

The girl felt panic grip her insides. Had her performance displeased him somehow? But he said she did pretty well, so that had to mean she did fine by his standards, right?

 _ **/Oh do not worry, Rukia-sama./**_ Sode no Shirayuki sounded smug as she said this. _**/It is not you he is glaring at./**_

 _Really?_ Rukia blinked in confusion. _Then who is he—?_

"In any case, I do not see any reason why Kuchiki cannot return to active duty either." Hitsugaya ran an agitated hand through his hair. "The Hollows won't stop appearing just because we are occupied with Aizen."

Ukitake nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

There was a beat of silence before Hitsugaya spoke again. "If there is nothing else, I need to get back to my Division. I highly doubt that my Lieutenant managed to do any of the work I left behind."

Rukia bowed in gratitude at the retreating captain. "Thank you very much for your time, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"And one more thing." Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, voice turned dangerously low. "If you have time to gossip, that time is better spent doing more productive work such as training. And if you ever get the bright idea of meddling in someone else's business, specifically _mine_ ," Rukia was positive the air around them dropped to near freezing. "know that I am always looking for an opportunity to test out my bankai. That's the only warning you'll be getting from me."

Rukia's mouth hung open in shock. _No way. He can't have—did he overhear those guys talking about him? Shit, did he hear_ _ **me**_ _talking back at them? Oh good Lord, please tell me he did not!_

"Kuchiki."

Rukia's gaze sought his, readying herself for the cold steel and fury he shot the other members of her Division. Instead, and to her confusion, the green eyes that looked back at her were quite warm, and the voice behind them firm yet soft. "Same time today."

"Y—Yes, taichou!" She barely managed to say before Hitsugaya shunpoed out of view.

"Thank you for your time, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake called out after him as if his Division hadn't been threatened by the other captain, leaving Rukia to blink, trying to digest everything.

 _What just...happened?_

* * *

 **Come quarter to five in the afternoon, Rukia was already on her way to lake Hibana, a wrapped box cradled carefully in her arms and her mind still puzzling over what happened during the demonstration.**

 _ **/I must say, you are worrying too much over this, Rukia-sama./**_

 _But he heard us, Shirayuki! He heard those idiots back in 13th Division bad mouthing him and then what I've said afterwards!_ Rukia whined to her spirit friend. _How am I supposed to face him after that? Is it possible to die out of embarrassment?_

 _ **/It will be an amusing way to go, assuredly./**_

 _I'm being serious here!_

 _ **/And so am I./**_ Sode no Shirayuki sighed loudly. / _ **I cannot see why you are so bothered. You stood up for your mentor and friend's honor. If anything, he should be appreciative!/**_

 _Or he could be thinking that I'm meddling into his business when I shouldn't be. Or he could have found it offensive that he is being defended by a girl._

 _ **/We really must do something about you being so pessimistic./**_ The snow zanpakuto groaned. _**/Rukia-sama, believe me, Hitsugaya-sama would not have looked at you the way he did before he left if he were, as you put it, offended./**_

Softly glowing emerald eyes flashed in her mind, the strange expression in them making her heart flutter like beating wings.

 _What the hell—?_ Rukia shook her head. She must be more nervous than she thought if her heart was acting funny.

 _ **/If it is really bothering you this much, you can try apologizing to him for your so-called improper behavior then surprise him with your gift. If ever he was mad, he'll be bound to forget about it once he sees it!/**_

Rukia bit her lip. _You think so?_

 _ **/I am sure it will. This is not the first time you have brought snacks with you during your training session./**_

During her third or so week of training with Hitsugaya, Rukia came up with the idea of bringing packed snacks so that they can enjoy their breaks a little better. It would usually be something she can easily buy or make herself: rice balls, dumplings, confectionaries or sliced fruits along with a container of green tea to share.

Hitsugaya would always say that she didn't have to bring anything for him, yet he would never turn down an offer for a snack break either.

 _But this isn't a typical packed snack, Shirayuki, and you know it._ Rukia felt the need to point out.

 _ **/All the more reason why I am confident that he will appreciate it! You obviously prepared this with him in mind! And so far, he always seemed to like what you would usually bring./**_

The petite girl sighed. _Here's to hoping it will go as well as it did with Nii-sama, then._

For the last two months, Hitsugaya and Byakuya had been a huge help to her, so she wanted to give both of them something to show how grateful she was for all they have done. Her gift for her Nii-sama was a bit easier to find: while Byakuya typically disliked sweets, Rukia found that there are notable exceptions to that norm. The Seafood Ambassador cookie was one (though admittedly, it still tasted a bit bland). Sakuramochi was another, and she knew that he particularly favored the one made by one of their chefs.

She had the dessert ordered beforehand, presenting it to her brother after their early morning practice.

"I—I know it's not much. But p—please accept this," Rukia cursed herself for being a stuttering mess when she gave him the box containing the sakuramochi. "A small token of my gratitude. For—for taking the time to train me."

The best she had hoped for was for Byakuya to accept the treats without preamble. But he surprised her in turn by placing the open box on their tea tray and offering— _insisting_ —on sharing it with her.

Not that Rukia wasn't happy for it (Sode no Shirayuki was highly amused at the sight of Rukia mentally skipping, giddy with joy, in the inner world), but she was also a little concerned.

 _About earlier, with Nii-sama, do you think I'm changing things a bit too much too fast?_ Rukia asked.

 _ **/You are changing things definitely, but it cannot be helped. You were already closer to Byakuya-sama in the old future, so it is understandable that you are more forward with him now than you would be at this time./**_

 _Is that a bad thing?_

 _ **/Hardly./**_ Sode no Shirayuki paused. _**/Back then, after the Sokyoku Hill incident, your whole relationship with him was like a waiting game. You were both hesitant on going past that line you both wanted to cross. At least this time, you are making it easier by crossing it first./**_

Rukia frowned skeptically. _And you know of that, why?_

 _ **/Because of Senbonzakura-dono./**_

 _Of course._ Rukia remembered being happy yet envious for how easier it was for Sode no Shirayuki to be closer to Senbonzakura than it was for her with Byakuya, while the she snow spirit insisted that it was merely because both zanpautos did not have the inhibitions the two Kuchikis imposed upon themselves back then.

 _Speaking of him, how are things with you two?_

 _ **/Same as it had been, mostly. He is very happy that you were quick to forgive and mend things with Byakuya-sama. Their inner world is a lot less turbulent now thanks to that. Oh, and he also said that Byakuya-sama was pleasantly surprised by the sakuramochi and that they both really liked it!/**_

Rukia's face turned pink with happiness. _At least I am able to help him somehow._ She gave the box in her hand a squeeze _. I hope Hitsugaya-taichou likes his surprise. And we could all just move on from what happened back at the 13th Division too!_

 _ **/I'm sure he will. If he forgets to, I will make sure that Hyourinmaru-dono refreshes his memory!/**_

 _Shirayuki…_

 _ **/My mistress spent an hour sampling wares in the market to find the best gift for him. He damn better be grateful!/**_

Rukia sweatdropped. It still boggled her mind how someone as soft spoken and graceful as Sode no Shirayuki could have such a fiery, strong willed temperament.

She was about to say something along the lines of "butt out of it" when she saw something that made her start. Hitsugaya was already at the lake, arms behind his head as he lay on the grass.

 _Hitsugaya-taichou? He's early!_

 _ **/Or it could be that you're late./**_

 _As if._ Rukia scoffed the tease aside as she paused a small distance away from the other Shinigami. On closer look, she realized that the captain appeared fast asleep, with his breathing even, eyes closed and face relaxed.

The girl Shinigami couldn't help but smile at the sight. Toushirou had always looked so peaceful when he's taking a nap. The few times in the old future when she would be awake before him, she always marveled how...young he looked while sleeping: his face smooth, eyes free from the lines of stress and sternness he acquired as captain, lips tugged the slightest bit upwards.

 _It's good that he's getting some rest. Being a captain is tough, and Hitsugaya-taichou's always working so hard. He deserves this._ Rukia fidgeted. _I should probably go somewhere else for—_

* * *

" **How long are you going to just stand there, Kuchiki?"**

Rukia nearly shrieked, blushing bright red. Had he caught her staring? "H—Hitsugaya-taichou?! When did you wake up?"

"Since I sensed your reiatsu a few feet away," answered the other Shinigami with his eyes still closed.

 _Right._ Rukia cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for disturbing your nap. I—I could go elsewhere if you want."

"I never said you did."

"Well, no, but—"

"You can stay here if you want. Just let me have a minute." Hitsugaya said. "Enough for me to get rid of this headache."

Rukia hesitated, before slowly stepping forward and taking a seat next to him. "So, rough day?"

"Rough does not even begin to cover it." The captain groaned, annoyance evident. "Matsumoto's been slacking off again, and she had the gall to complain about me freezing her stash of sake. That's what she gets for hiding it in the cabinet— _my_ cabinet! —of all places!"

Rukia only nodded. Experience with both this and the older Hitsugaya taught her that when he is on a roll, it was best to let the younger boy have at it. And it's not as if she wasn't used to these rants; their snack breaks would have them every now and then.

"Then some 11th Division idiot thought it would be fun to break one of our walls and I had to deal with Zaraki being an obnoxious bastard about it." Hitsugaya massaged his temples. "He said that it was all in good fun, that I shouldn't lose my shit over it. What I'd give to get away with breaking _his_ wall, see how he likes it."

"I'm getting better with my Hakuren." Rukia piped up with a smirk. "And there's a tall tree near the 12th Division with thick leaves…"

Hitsugaya shot a dubious look at her, making Rukia shrug. "If anything goes wrong, you can always pin it on the 12th Division. With all the strange things they're doing over there, small wonder they can wreck another Divisions' walls. All in good fun, of course."

The other Shinigami ran a hand through his white hair in apparent exasperation. "You're impossible."

The beginnings of a smile on his face however told Rukia another story. "You have to admit, it's also hilarious."

"Idiotic, far-fetched, hardly worth the risk, with a hundred ways the whole thing can go wrong." Hitsugaya ticked off each point in a drawl before pausing. "But, fine, I'll give it that it might be a little bit entertaining."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, making Hitsugaya smirk fully now despite him shaking his head. Over the course of her training sessions with him, she and the captain had managed to establish a sort of camaraderie, one built mainly out of nonsensical banter, smart ass teasing and poking fun at the most random things just for a good laugh.

Hitsugaya was obviously hesitant at first, rather like stepping into a lake for the first time without having any idea of its depth. Having experience with Toushirou helped Rukia gauge how far she could push the boundaries between subordinate and friend until the other ice wielder became used to her.

And for someone who had the image of being a stickler for rules and etiquette almost the same way Byakuya was, once she got past the stranger zone, Rukia found that Hitsugaya was lenient enough to allow her attempts at befriending him and any other lapses in her decorum so long as she respected his authority as captain.

Don't get her wrong. She knew there were several things that can test Hitsugaya's temper. It just so happened that she also knew how to avoid those landmines (most of the time).

Speaking of things that can anger him…

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The tan youth grunted in acknowledgment.

Rukia dipped her head to look at the box on her lap. "About earlier...if I have somehow embarrassed you from what you have heard…" She shifted her body so that she was sitting facing him and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I should not have let the conversation reach that point. I promise to be more mindful in the future."

No one said anything for a while, and Rukia didn't dare to look up until she heard the rustling of grass.

"Idiot." Hitsugaya sighed as he got into a seated position from next to her. "Only you would apologize for defending someone else."

"B—But I thought, that perhaps you would have taken offense in it. I know you don't need anyone to stand up for you! You can do it perfectly fine for yourself, and I don't mean to imply that you are incapable of that in any way!"

"Kuchiki—"

"And I don't care if they say bad things about me! It's fine! I've had decades to get used to that!" Rukia blurted. "I can take them doing that to me, but not to you! You don't deserve it!"

"And you do?"

"Well they do get some things right, don't they?" She chuckled mirthlessly. "I only graduated from the Academy and I was placed in the 13th Division without taking the entrance exam because of the Kuchiki family's influence. So far, I have brought nothing to them but Kaien-dono's and Miyako-dono's deaths, and that Sokyoku Hill disaster.

"But Hitsugaya-taichou, you've already proven to everyone in Seireitei how capable you are: the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 and one of the most dedicated Shinigami I've ever known! To hear someone judge you unfairly despite everything you have done…" The black-haired Shinigami shook her head. "Even if it will mean speaking out of turn, I won't stand idle while someone insults you without knowing who you are!"

There was a lengthy pause before Hitsugaya exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you like that?"

Rukia blinked. "Like what?"

"We've only worked together for two months, even then just as mentor and student. And before this, we've hardly ever talked to each other. Yet someone insulting me is such a big deal to you, even when what they said about you is much worse." He gazed at her. "Why?"

"Because I don't like it when people insult my friends." Rukia answered truthfully.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened but she wasn't finished. "I've come to realize that when it comes to other people, the time I've spent with them is only secondary to the moments. While training under you, I learned from what you shared with me that's more than just about fighting. I felt that I could relate to your experiences and what you did about them. You always pushed me to give my best, even when I feel that I can't go on. You'd be there to help me back up and try again, and…"

It made her sad that she'll never be able to tell him how much strength he had given her in the last two months of her old life. How much she had come to trust and rely on him when it felt that it was just her against the world.

But he was here now, and even if he'll never understand how much his friendship meant to her, she has a second chance with him. And this time, she promised herself to be there for Hitsugaya the same way he had been for her in the past. She will make sure that he will survive beyond all the wars and be happy for a very long time.

She placed the box she had been carrying into his arms. The other Shinigami looked at it then her questioningly. "What's this?"

"It's for you. It—It's not much, but it's a token of my appreciation. You've done more for me than I can repay you, and, well, I hope you'll accept it." Rukia said quickly. "Because after these last two months, I hope—I'd like to think that you are my friend." She took a breath and steeled herself to meet his eyes. "No, I believe it. You are my friend."

He didn't say anything then, but his gaze was deep and searching, and the silence grew to a point that she had to break their eye contact first. "N—not that I'm imposing or anything! It's fine just the way things are, if it's what you want! Just because I see you as my friend doesn't mean you have to feel the same, so…"

"Amanatto."

Rukia started when she noticed just now that Hitsugaya had somehow opened the box without her seeing it. "I remember before that you had quite a lot the last time I brought some." That was an understatement. Hitsugaya practically finished all of that amanatto by himself, much to Rukia's amusement. "And I heard that it was actually your favorite so I asked around for the best I could find. I hope it's OK."

He was staring at her again (it unnerved Rukia a bit that he's been doing a lot of that today), but not in the searching manner like before. His green eyes burned into her in a different way; and, for some reason, it felt very, _very_ familiar.

Rukia wondered, where had she seen that look before—?

* * *

" _ **KON-NI-CHI-WAAAA!"**_

"What the—?" Rukia fell back on the grass, eyes wide, when a bubbly intruder popped out from the trees and right in between her and Hitsugaya.

The white-haired captain was amazingly unperturbed, but did give said intruder an unimpressed look. "Kusajishi."

Seemingly ignorant—or immune—to the cold glance sent her way, Yachiru Kusajishi plopped herself next to them as if she had always belonged there. "It's Yachiru!"

Rukia coughed. "Ah, Kusajishi-fukutaichou. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm bored! Ken-chan's playing with Baldy and the others. Watching them is usually fun, but today they're just boooring. There's nothing to do with the club, and I broke one of the wheels on my scooter so I can't play at your house either!" The little girl answered her. "No one wants to play with me, Ruru!"

The black-haired Shinigami sweatdropped. "I'm sorry to hear that, fukutaichou." Though a little bit of her is glad that her Nii-sama could get a short break from the energetic lieutenant.

"Soooo what are _you_ guys doing out here?" Brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are Ruru and Hitsu-chin on a _date_?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Rukia and Hitsugaya shouted at the same time.

"We're here for training." Rukia added, trying to ignore the growing heat on her neck and face. "But we're just, err, talking a bit before—"

"UWAH! Is that food?" Hitsugaya's face twisted into a grimace when Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder excitedly. "That looks really good! Ne, ne, Hitsu-chin, let's eat already!"

"Ano, Kusajishi-fukutaichou—"

"Yachiru!" The pink head corrected. "Ya-chi-ru!"

"—Yachiru-fukutaichou," Rukia amended hastily. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou's food. If you like, I can buy you your own snack once we get back to Seireitei instead."

Yachiru pouted. "Aww, but the food's already right here! Mou, Hitsu-chin, don't be stingy! Give me and Ruru some!"

Rukia sweatdropped even more when Yachiru began shaking the lone male Shinigami. "Kusa—Yachiru-fukutaichou—!"

"Stop shaking me, idiot!" Hitsugya snapped at the pink haired girl, pushing her off his shoulder before setting the box of amanatto down. "Here."

Rukia blinked in confusion while Yachiru cheered. "But Hitsugaya-taichou, what about training?"

"Today's your last day before you resume active duty, right?" The young captain said. "Might as well enjoy it."

"And then after, Ruru and I will play!" Yachiru said over a mouthful of sugary bean goodness. "Tag over the lake! Tag over the lake!"

"Is this really all right?" Rukia shot a questioning look at her mentor, who had already taken a bit of amanatto for himself.

"It's fine." Hitsugaya assured her. "It's not bad to take a break once in a while. And here," Hitsuagaya was able to snatch the box of treats from Yachiru, making the smaller girl whine in protest. "Before Kusajishi eats them all."

"But that's—"

"If it's mine then I can get to decide what to do with it, right?" The white-haired captain interrupted. "Go on then."

Rukia mentally scowled when her blush returned full force while she daintily picked a bit of candied beans. He was just offering to share the amanatto, which was very nice of him, but why was her somersaulting heart making a big deal out of this? Friends share food, don't they?

 _No, it's just me who thinks we're friends._ _Hitsugaya-taichou's just being nice._ She reminded herself. She wished the boy was easier to read at times, so he won't make her this confused.

"All done! Thank you for the food!" Yachiru cheered, again seemingly ignorant of the strange air circling the other two Shinigami. "Come on, Ruru, let's play tag by the lake!"

"R-Right, please wait a moment, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Rukia said over her last bit of amanatto.

"Yachiru!" Despite Yachiru being smaller, the pink haired girl easily pulled Rukia to her feet and to the lake.

"Kuchiki."

Rukia turned around back to Hitsugaya. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The captain's lips lifted into a small smile. "...Thank you."

The black-haired girl felt her breath catch at the undisguised sincerity in his voice before her face lit up with a smile on its own volition. "You're welcome, taichou. I promise to bring you some more amanatto next time."

That odd, familiar look was back on his gaze, but before Rukia could try to remember again where she last saw it, there was an incessant tugging.

"Ruru, come on! Come on!"

Rukia smiled mischievously at the girl pulling at her shikakusho sleeve before slipping away and lightly pushing at Yachiru's shoulder. "You're it!"

"Wh—wha—?!" But Rukia had already shunpoed away to the other side of the lake. "Yay! Ruru's so fast! Haaah, wait for me!"

Hitsugaya lay back in the grass, finishing the amanatto he managed to hide from Yachiru, while the two Shinigami girls shunpoed around the lake, Yachiru laughing all the way.

All in all, Rukia thought, it was a good way to end her vacation.

* * *

With that, the Rebirth arc has officially come to a close. We're also seeing Rukia working her magic without her knowing it. But it might take a while before Hitsugaya admits that they are going past acquaintances territory. *winkwink*

And we have a little cameo from Yachiru the adorable Pink Menace!

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

\- Based on the fact that Rukia was a bit isolated on her first day at her Division, that she was shy and socially awkward pre-Ichigo, and that she had been involved in Kaien's and Miyako's deaths, Rukia's relationship with the 13th (other than Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro) was pretty distant. Ukitake tries his best to ease the tension, but he can only do so much. It became a little better when she was promoted, but now that she's back in the past, she has to do it all over again.

\- Renji and Rukia spar on their off time, though because she's better now than she was in the old life at this point in time, Renji convinced her that she should also spar with Hisagi and Kira as well. So far, all of them are evenly matched and are finding the spars a lot of fun. In fact, they're making plans of looping Ikkaku into the mix.

\- From what I have seen in both the anime and manga as well as some research, it appears that Sode no Shirayuki has a small number of attacks that lack flair compared to the other major Shinigami characters. So here, Shirayuki has several more dances that Rukia should have learned before achieving bankai, but because of what was mentioned above, she had to rush past them. Expect Rukia to have more tricks up her sleeves in the future.

\- Byakuya has a secret fondness for sakuramochi. Actually, he loves anything with a sakura motif. Makes it a bit easier to find birthday gifts for him that way.

\- The gossiping Shinigami idiots from earlier were assigned to clean up duty for the rest of the summer. Just so you know.

 **GLOSSARY:**

\- Kon'nichiwa:Good afternoon, or a way to say hello.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 _ **/You do not wish to join them?/**_

Hitsugaya mentally rolled his eyes while he chewed on the amanatto. _I'm not cut out for something that childish._

Hyourinmaru snorted. _**/Need I remind you, master, that you are a child yourself./**_

 _That doesn't mean I'll freely indulge in games._ Hitsugaya inclined his head towards the playing Shinigamis. _Besides, it's entertaining enough to watch those two running around the lake._

The ice dragon quieted thoughtfully before saying in an unusually light tone. _**/You enjoy watching her./**_

Hitsugaya could have choked on his food. _D—Don't be ridiculous! Where did you even get the idea that I was watching Kuchiki?_

The reply was in no small way smug. _**/Where did you even get the idea that I was referring to your student?/**_

The young master could scowl all he want, it won't hide the light red tinge on his cheeks. _Well, Kusajishi would be a ridiculous choice, wouldn't it? And you're not answering my question!_

 _ **/She amuses you, for one. You also find her interesting./**_

 _...She is far different than what I imagined her to be. She is certainly braver than I gave her credit for if she was able to survive me for two months._ Hitsugaya admitted. _And she has the strangest way of looking at things and asking the oddest questions! I still can't forget about that one with the firefly, and that's the first one she asked me!_

 _ **/I am glad you agreed to take her in as your student. She makes you happy, master. It has been a while since you have had a reason to be./**_

Hitsugaya's eyes flickered towards the Kuchiki in the lake. He wouldn't deny that since she became his student, her presence had done wonders to his mood. Matsumoto commented on how he had been calmer and less prone to snapping at everyone these past two months. The stress over what happened to Hinamori still weighed on him, but it wasn't as bad as before. He also found that he was able to sleep better because the stress and nightmares that haunted him despite Hyourinmaru's best efforts to keep them at bay had lessened considerably.

Truth be told, he had grown to look forward to his six afternoons a week with Kuchiki. She was helping him far more than he was for her.

Which was why it bothered him that the girl looked up to him in such light. He knew he could be harsh and impatient with her at times, and he could tell that he sometimes drove her to exasperation. Yet she kept doing all those little things: talking and even joking with him, sharing her food with him, being open and honest with him.

Defending him against the slightest insult, even when the worst of it was aimed at her.

 _ **/Because she sees you as her friend, master. It is normal to do such a thing for your friends./**_

 _Friend?_ Hitsugaya chuckled bitterly. _Why would anyone want to be my friend?_

Hyourinmaru sighed. _**/Master, we have talked about this./**_

 _I couldn't save Kusaka from getting killed, and I couldn't stop Aizen from hurting Hinamori._

 _ **/None of those incidents are your fault, nor did they happen simply because they were associated with you./**_ Hyourinmaru countered.

The boy shook his head. _I am her superior, her mentor at most. I may have been too lenient with her if she thought we could be anything other than that._

 _ **/Then perhaps you have forgotten that she specifically stated that she does not expect you to feel the same./**_ The dragon reasoned. _**/But master, are you so obtuse that you will deny that you have grown fond of her?/**_

Hitsugaya's cheeks colored further, his tone more snappish. _I wouldn't go so far as to say fond! She is a subordinate who happens to be better than a lot of who I work with! It's natural that I feel more comfortable around Kuchiki!_

 _ **/...There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a friend, master./**_

Hitsugaya said nothing, his eyes still fixed on the girls.

 _ **/You still believe she will turn you away someday? Do you wish her to?/**_

The green eyes closed. _She deserves a better friend than I can ever be. Someday, she'll realize that._

 _ **/But do you WISH her to?/**_

The boy bit his inner cheek. _It does not change the fact, Hyourinmaru._

After all, what was Hitsugaya Toushirou, if not an angry Shinigami of frightening power trying so hard to be an adult, scorned for the longest time for reasons he never really understood, a cause of suffering for the few who managed to see past his unusual appearance or his prickly cold mask?

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

He looked up to see two eyes staring at him, one pair of confused violet and the other, of curious brown.

"Hehe, Hitsu-chin fell asleep like an old man!" Yachiru said brightly while petting the boy's white hair. "Grandpa Hitsu-chin!"

Hitsugaya's brows twitched, swatting the hand off. "I wasn't sleeping, Kusajishi. And show some respect!"

But Yachiru merely ran behind Rukia's leg and stuck waved merrily at the irritated captain.

Rukia frowned worriedly at him. "Taichou, is everything all right?"

The genuine concern in her gaze pinched at his chest. How long had it been since someone looked at him like that?

"...I'm fine. It's getting late. We should get going."

The black-haired Shinigami studied his expression for a moment before nodding. "Yes, taichou."

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "Let's head back. You too, Kusajishi. I don't want Zaraki tearing down my wall looking for you again."

Said pink haired girl pouted. "Aww…"

But from the safety of their inner world, Hyourinmaru sighed unheard by the retreating snow head captain and his companions.

 _ **/Master. You forget I know you better than anyone else, including yourself./**_ The dragon thought. _ **/I truly hope that you are wrong about her, for that girl is surely finding her way past your walls.**_

 _ **/And whether you admit it to yourself or not, you are already letting her./**_


	8. Bount: Ninmu o kaishi

Oh Lord, this is it.

The Bount arc. The necessary evil.

Some of you have expressed concerns over including this filler arc in the fic, but trust me, this arc has a purpose (one that may not be readily apparent in the beginning). Here's to me making it entertaining and worth the read for you guys. Hoo, boy, am I up for the challenge! *sweatdrops*

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed my fic! Especially for your warm and helpful comments! Feel free to tell me what you think and how I can make the fic better. I'm always up for learning new things!

That said, enjoy the fic!

Chuchi, exit stage right!

* * *

 **人形** **:** **任務を開始**

Bount: And So it Begins

* * *

 _ **In a skyscraper office building, a lone man stood behind one of its large picture windows.**_

 _The room he was barely lit and trashed, but what little furniture remained were as posh as the grey and black business suit he wore. He held a goblet of red wine in his hand, swirling it idly, as he regarded the city below him with a bored look on his face._

 _The man stayed where he was, unmoving save for the occasional swish to his glass, until the double doors behind him opened._

" _Kariya-san."_

 _The man grunted in acknowledgement but did not turn around. "What is it, Utagawa?"_

" _I regret to inform you that Yoshino-san has run off on her own again," A tall brown-haired man dressed in a suit, jacket and tie emerged from the door. "She simply will not listen to reason despite countless warnings, Kariya-san."_

" _She is a stubborn woman, that one. But it doesn't matter how hard she tries, she'll never be able to truly leave us." The goblet was lifted for a sip. "Find her, Utagawa. Bring her back safely here at all costs."_

" _As you command."_

 _The door closed quietly, and the room was quiet once again._

 _A dark chuckle. "All this effort for such a tantrum. Just what is it you hope to achieve with this," The red wine was swished again. "Yoshino?"_

* * *

 _ **Still nothing!**_

Rukia scowled in frustration after skimming through the contents of another book with everything but what she wanted in it. Frustrating, because it was probably the fiftieth book she had seen in the Kuchiki archives for the day and still nothing!

 _You'd think that being the most comprehensive historical collection of Soul Society would mean that the Kuchiki archives would have at least some hint of the Shitenno._ The girl groaned in frustration, returning the book to the shelf in favor of a new one.

It was after a few weeks post being reinstated to active duty that Rukia decided that she should start looking into the mission she had been assigned by the Balance. Shortly after returning to the Division, both Byakuya and Hitsugaya had seemingly come to the agreement to put her training days with them on hold to give her more time to rest in between missions, even if the most she had to do was to provide support to patrol groups during low-level Hollow extermination missions.

(Or, at least, that was the gist of their reasoning. Renji once suggested that the resulting workload on all Divisions due to the increased Hollow activity and the loss of three captains may have also been part of the reason.)

Rukia was fine with that—she was more than grateful for having the chance to train under them after all—but that left her with a little too much time in her hands, what with Renji also too busy to hang out lately. Spending that much time training by herself had been the plan at first; but Sode no Shirayuki reminding her about the Shitenno and asking about the sequence of events in the previous lifetime made Rukia realize that she should also do some research and planning.

And so far, her search regarding the Shitenno isn't going as well as she'd like.

 _ **/We did consider the possibility that there will be no information./**_ Sode no Shirayuki reasoned. _**/You said it yourself, the Academy never mentioned anything about them. For all we know, they might not have even heard of the Shitenno before, and some of the teachers there are already past thousand years old./**_

 _I was hoping for at least a tidbit to the right direction though. Maybe stories or writings with some similarities?_

The snow spirit paused thoughtfully. _**/Perhaps because it is something akin to esoteric knowledge?/**_

 _Esoteric knowledge?_

 _ **/The idea that knowledge of the Shitenno—be it treated as history or myth—is exclusive only to a certain group of people here in Seireitei./**_

Rukia pondered over the idea before shaking her head. _Then all the more that the Kuchiki archives should have that information. Our family is in charge of recording and protecting Soul Society's history!_

 _ **/That is possible, and it is true that we have not searched every nook and cranny of the archives./**_ (That made Rukia sigh heavily; weeks of searching and they weren't even past a quarter of its shelves!) _**/But there is also the likelihood that whatever material regarding the Shitenno Soul Society has could have been stored elsewhere. The Kuchiki family does not deal with legends now, do they?/**_

Upon further contemplation, the snow spirit had a fair point. The Kuchiki family was the protector of Soul Society's history, not what could be called its mythology (the debate on them being related and inspired from, and therefore are part of history notwithstanding). But instead of making things easier for them…

 _This search just became more complicated! If we can't find anything on the Shitenno here, then where else can we look? There's the Daireishokairou in Central 46 but I doubt I could get as much access there as I can here. That leaves the library back at Shinou Academy and the archives of the other noble clans._ Rukia groaned again. _And we haven't even gotten past half of the books we have in the compound! This could take anywhere between ten years to a hundred at this rate!_

 _ **/Have you considered asking around your former teachers or the senior captains?/**_

 _No, but what am I supposed to say as to how I've heard of the Shitenno? Like what we've said again and again, it's not common knowledge._ Rukia pursed her lips. _And from what it looks like, all high-ranked officers from all Divisions are too busy on something. Even Nii-sama is coming home later than usual._

 _ **/That is true. Do you remember anything from the past that could hint you as to what is going on? I am afraid my memory of the time before you regained my shikai still remains clouded./**_

The Shinigami girl hummed in thought. _Well, all the lieutenants and captains have been working doubly hard to make up for the Gotei 13 being three captains short, not to mention the promise of war in our hands._

 _ **/So all this fuss is over preparations for the war, then?/**_

 _Now that I think about it, there was something else that happened right before the war…_

Sode no Shirayuki gave Rukia a mental nudge. _**/And that would be?/**_

It took ten seconds for a memory to click in the young Kuchiki's brain. _The Bounts! Crap, I can't believe I nearly forgot about them!_

 _ **/…Sorry, Bounts?/**_

 _Right, you weren't around during the time they managed to invade the city._ Rukia leaned against a shelf with her arms crossed in thought. _I don't remember everything as clearly as I'd like, but what I do remember is that they're a disgruntled artificially made race who made a grand plan of invading Soul Society. My involvement with them began when I was assigned a mission in Karakura, though I didn't know it was because of the Bounts at the time._

 _ **/What was your mission back then about?/**_

 _Honestly, I don't know. I don't remember being given details. I'm pretty sure I wasn't even back in active duty until that very moment they gave me the mission. Though that may not be entirely their fault!_ Rukia amended quickly when she felt her spirit friend's cold anger stirring around her. _I'm quite sure that there wasn't much information on Bounts at the time, so…_

But Sode no Shirayuki's distaste still rang clear in her words. _**/They made you undertake a mission before you managed to regain our shikai? And against an unknown enemy? How did they expect you to defend yourself? Run around like a flailing chicken and hope your kidou and shunpou will be enough?/**_

 _Uhm, when you put it that way…_

 _ **/As if you need any more opportunities to get yourself killed, hime./**_ Sode no Shirayuki sighed loudly over Rukia's sputtered indignations. _**/Do not waste your energy denying it. I have been your companion for nearly two hundred years. One thing that has not changed ever since is that you always draw in trouble like honey does bees!/**_

 _It's not my fault! I mean, not always!_

 _ **/Merely half of the time, I will concede. Still, that does not change the fact./**_

 _Anyway!_ Rukia sent a mental glare at Sode no Shirayuki, who huffed daintily. _Whether whatever the squad leaders are working on is about the Bounts or the Winter War, there's no way for me to know unless Ukitake-taichou says anything about it. And since so far, all that I've been doing since resuming active duty is mind-numbing Hollow extermination, unless I suddenly get an assignment to Karakura then—_

 _ **/Well you might want to look up, Rukia-sama./**_

 _Look up?_ Rukia's violet eyes moved up just in time to see a Hell butterfly fluttering innocently towards her from one of the archives' open windows. Raising an eyebrow, the girl held out her index finger for the insect to land onto.

Ukitake's voice filled her mind in half a second.

" _Sorry, Rukia, I know you've just been on a mission, but we need you to report to the Division at once for your new assignment. It's based on the Human world and it's a task of high importance. I'll be waiting for you at my office. Please hurry."_

 _Huh._ Rukia frowned in confusion. _This is...new._

 _ **/Rukia-sama?/**_

 _If this mission is what I think it is, then this was not how I was assigned it._

 _ **/What do you mean?/**_

 _When I was given the Karakura assignment that involved the Bounts, Ukitake-taichou only told me I had a new assignment in the living world, not the fact that there was anything in it more than just killing random Hollows._

 _ **/...Oh./**_

Rukia met her friend's gaze, knowing full well they were both thinking the same. _Another thing that's changed._

 _ **/Well, you know what they say about ripples.../**_

* * *

 **Apparently, the ominous Hell Butterfly was just the tip of the "what has changed" iceberg.**

Rukia was summoned back to the Division by Ukitake, who gave her a brief rundown of the situation she already knew of (one that would have been of better help in the past, had it happened).

"Yoruichi and Soi-Fong had the Senkaimon closed because of the strange happenings she had been noticing in the Human World recently, specifically in Karakura Town. We have received confirmation that formidable presences known as Bounts have been sighted as the instigators." Ukitake said. "From what we know, they are artificial beings that can live forever by consuming souls and also have special abilities, most notably through the use of their Dolls for combat.

"You will be sent to Karakura as Abarai's back-up in the preliminary investigation. We want to keep the knowledge regarding the Bounts under wraps for now. But seeing how well you've improved for the past few months, I was able to vouch for you being informed regarding this."

 _So that was why?_ Rukia shook her head. It won't do for her to dwell in the past. "I understand. When do I have to leave?"

"As soon as possible. I will personally inform Kuchiki-taichou of this situation so don't worry about that. We'll be sending you the coordinates to Kurosaki's location by your denreishinki once you arrive in the Human World." Ukitake stood up and made his way to the door. "Come, I shall accompany you to the senkaimon myself. While still on lockdown, you'll need me to authenticate you using it."

Rukia gave a brief nod as she followed the captain. "Is there anything else I need to know about this situation, sir?" She asked, though more for Sode no Shirayuki's sake.

"Urahara made three modified souls to act as detectors for these Bounts. Those three are currently with your friends, one each for Kurosaki, Orihime and Yasutora. Urahara found out that the Bounts are especially attracted to humans who possess some degree of spiritual awareness. So far, only two Bounts have been sighted active in Karakura: the woman Bount with an unknown doll that Soi-Fong and Yoruichi spotted and a male Bount with a snake like one. Though Yoruichi and Urahara both suspect that there are more of them in hiding."

"I see."

 _ **/You must have done really well in this time if Ukitake-sama is willing to share this much information with you./**_

 _I guess…_

 _ **/Really, hime, look at the bright side. You're starting to prove to them much earlier that you are a reliable asset! This could mean more opportunities for you to be in a better position to fight more efficiently in the upcoming wars./**_

Rukia had to smile at Sode no Shirayuki's comment. She really needed to learn to see things the way her zanpakuto friend did. It would certainly help with the stress-induced headache.

"I'm on my way to the archives to see if we can find more information about these Bounts." Ukitake went on. "We will send you whatever we can find here in Soul Society. We will be also sending further back up as soon as we can find more available Shinigamis, but do call for reinforcements if you feel it is absolutely necessary."

"I promise I won't let your trust in me go to waste, taichou. I'll make sure that Ichigo and Renji will—"

"About time you got here, Ukitake."

Rukia's head turned away from her captain in surprise to the figure leaning on the post on one of the gates of the Central 46 compound entrance. This was unexpected. In the previous life, Rukia and Ukitake reached the senkaimon without running into anyone else. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The tenth Division captain's scrunched up face loosened when his green eyes landed on her. "Kuchiki? What are you doing here?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou will be assisting me in searching the archives later as part of the investigation here in Soul Society." Ukitake explained before turning to the other captain. "Sorry about that, Hitsugaya-taichou. I had to wait for Rukia to come back from her mission for the debriefing. She'll be joining Abarai to assist Bount investigation. I just came by to let you know that I need to accompany her to authorize her using the senkaimon. I'll come by as soon as I'm done."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed slightly. "You told her about the Bounts?"

The girl stood on attention. "Yes. Ukitake-taichou informed of the threat they could potentially pose on the humans. I'll do my best to be of help in the investigation."

 _I promised I won't be a burden anymore. Now would be a good time to start._

 _ **/You won't be, Rukia-sama. I can guarantee it!/**_

"Well, we won't be keeping you then, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ukitake spoke again. "If you'll excuse us—"

"It's not like I'll be able to do anything without your clearance in the archives myself." Hitsugaya interrupted. "I might as well join you."

"Oh, that's a pleasant surprise." The other silver haired Shinigami's smile was wide. "Would you rather not wait inside for me?"

Hitsugaya's green gaze flickered to Rukia for a brief moment before clearing his throat. "What difference will that make? At least going with you will be marginally more productive."

"Is it really OK, taichou?" Rukia blurted. "The senkaimon is not that far off. I wouldn't want to—"

Hitsugaya gave an irritated wave. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. Like what I said, I have nothing better to do anyway."

"But—"

"Let's just go!" The shorter Shinigami walked ahead of them before Rukia could finish her protest, leaving both Ukitake and her gaping at him.

The oldest Shinigami was the first to recover. "Huh. I guess there's no changing that one's mind. Come, Rukia."

Rukia blinked dazedly before nodding. "Right…"

 _ **/Oooh, Rukia-sama! If I did not know better, I would say he wants to see you off!/**_ Sode no Shirayuki whispered conspiratorially to her mistress.

Rukia's eyebrows twitched. _D—Don't be ridiculous! He just doesn't want to remain loitering around the Central 46 compound. Anyway, we'll be heading to the Human World soon. We need to focus. The Bounts won't be easy opponents._

Sode no Shirayuki's mood immediately sobered up. _**/These Bounts absorb souls and use these dolls, their own version of zanpakuto, to fight, correct?/**_

 _That about sums up what they are. Though their dolls function differently from zanpakuto, in a sense that the dolls can somehow fight independently of their masters, to the point that they can decide how to carry out their masters' orders and even turn against them if their masters are considerably weakened._

 _ **/Even if it could mean their own deaths as well?/**_ At Rukia's mental nod, Sode no Shirayuki shook her head. _**/That is…brutal. And senseless./**_

 _That is how they are. Though there are some dolls who can fuse with and increase their masters' strength._ The black-haired girl winced. _Kariya was one. And according to Ishida, the lady Bount, Yoshino, had been another._

 _ **/Was she one of the Bount Ukitake-sama mentioned before being active in Karakura?/**_

 _Yes, but not for the reasons the others think. She had been against Kariya from the start…_ The Shinigami exhaled. _Gods, I wish I could remember more clearly. All I could make out of that time was that she died, and somehow that triggered the rest of the Bounts managing to invade Soul Society!_

 _ **/Easy, Rukia-sama. Do not push your mind too hard. Let us start at the beginning./**_

Rukia frowned as she tried to concentrate. _I remember saving Ichigo from Yoshino's doll's attack. The doll was a fire-based golem of some sort, and it was pretty strong._

 _ **/If you say so, then it might pose a bit of a challenge./**_

 _But we didn't fight for long. The male bount with the snake doll, Utagawa I think his name was, showed up and took her away. We ran into him again when he was about to feed on a human. He eventually escaped, but we let Ishida get hurt. He was then taken by Yoshino for some reason, but then…_

Suddenly, her mind was engulfed by a spark.

* * *

 _Two Bounts. Two bottle caps. Two arms of water._

 _Jin Kariya standing before them in a huge mansion._

 _Utagawa blocking their way._

 _A disgruntled shinigami within the Bount ranks._

 _Ishida and Yoshino disappearing again._

 _The fox flower doll entering and controlling her body._

 _The Bount with the fan and sword sending her flying._

 _Nii-sama saving her._

 _Jin and Ichigo clashing in a barren landscape._

* * *

 _ **/—sama! Rukia-sama, snap out of it!/**_

"Kuchiki!"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked, clearing the haze out of her vision, to find her two companions staring at her. Since when did they stop walking? "Uh, sorry, were we talking about something?"

Hitsugaya and Ukitake traded glances before the older captain cleared his throat. "Rukia, we're here."

 _Wait? What?_ True enough, they were no longer in the gates of the Central 46 compound; rather, they were in the huge courtyard that housed the Soul Society senkaimon gates. _Shirayuki, why didn't you tell me we're here already?_

 _ **/I've been trying, Rukia-sama. But you were so absorbed by your flashbacks./**_

Rukia bowed guiltily. "I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought, thinking about these Bounts." She paused to rack her brain at their disbelieving looks. "It's just that, at least with the Hollows, we have some idea of their capabilities and how to deal with them. But the Bounts are completely different creatures, aren't they? Neither human nor soul?"

Ukitake's green eyes softened. "I understand your concern. I loathe to ask you to confront them with the little knowledge we have but the humans in Karakura are at stake. Exercise caution and good judgment on whether or not you should engage against the Bounts. There is no telling how strong they can be because of their unique abilities."

Rukia let out a breath she realized she held in. "Yes, taichou. Hopefully, we'll find something that can help."

"I trust you will. Now right this way. I'll just have a word with Sentaro on opening the senkaimon."

* * *

 **Rukia obediently followed the frail captain, coming to a pause when she was several feet away from the stone passage that radiated pure reishi.**

Right on the other side of this are her friends. Her dear human friends who risked their lives to save hers. She felt a smile cross her lips.

 _Sado. Inoue. Ishida. Ichigo._

"You're thinking about them."

Rukia nodded before facing Hitsugaya. "It's been a few months since I've last seen Ichigo and the others. I only wish we would reunite under better circumstances, but I am glad for the chance to be with them again."

The shorter Shinigami huffed. "It's just like Kurosaki to be caught in the middle of something like this."

"Well, he's always had a thing for saving others. But like what I told Ukitake-taichou, I won't let him get into more trouble than he can chew." The thing was, though, it looked like Ichigo thought there was _no_ trouble he can't chew, making Rukia's job of making sure he won't just charge like some manic bull that much harder.

"It's not him I'm concerned about." Hitsugaya mumbled so lowly Rukia didn't think she was supposed to hear it. But she did, and it made her eyes go wide. "Wh—what?"

"Nothing." The boy Shinigami snapped, glaring at the opposite wall. "Anyway, we're counting on you and Abarai to keep him in line."

"I'll do my best. Just remember that this is Ichigo we're talking about." She hesitated before adding carefully. "It's been a while, Hitsugaya-taichou. How have you been?"

"It's only been a few weeks, idiot." The male Shinigami remarked. Rukia however waited quietly. "...Fine, mostly. Nothing unusual until this happened. If only Matsumoto's skill in getting the latest news applies to the rest of her work ethic. She was the one who informed me of the investigation regarding the Bounts two days ago."

"I'm sure Matsumoto-fukutaichou has her strengths in other areas." Rukia said warmly. "You wouldn't keep her with you if she didn't. And besides, she is incredibly loyal to you. It's hard to top that."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. "You can tell that sort of thing?"

"Ah, well, she does complain about you being so strict every now and then, but from what I can see from her," Flashes of Matsumoto distraught over Hitsugaya's disappearance during the Kusaka incident, of Rukia's and Toushirou's conversations regarding the buxom Shinigami crossed her mind. "Push comes to shove, I am sure she will stand by you all the way."

"...It's not that I am unaware of her strengths." The white-haired boy mumbled. "I just wish she'd show them more often. It's hard to keep vouching for a lieutenant who most people only see as a slacker."

"And yet you still do."

"Because you're right." Hitsugaya sighed. "Gods, she may drive me insane at times, but there's not a lot I trust as much as her to have my back."

 _You can trust me._ Rukia squashed the impulse down. She had no right to ask for something she knew was so precious to Hitsugaya. _I'll just have to prove myself worthy of it one day…_

"...Kuchiki."

Green eyes met violet, making Rukia tilt her head questioningly. "Taichou?"

"Don't push yourself too hard out there." The captain said suddenly. "You just got your shikai back. Don't do anything reckless."

It was the same look Toushirou used to give her whenever they had no choice but to engage in a fight against the Wandenreich, the concern in his eyes that never failed to give her a warm, comforting feeling.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

Before Rukia could say anything else though, a cough sounded behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the senkaimon is already open." Ukitake informed them with a nod. "It's time, Rukia."

"R-Right!" Rukia stuttered, trying in vain to push down the red she knew was burnt onto her face. She bowed to the two captains. "Thank you very much for seeing me off, Ukitake-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I—It just so happened that I didn't have anything else better to do anyway." Hitsugaya scowled, his eyes looking at anywhere else but at her.

"Think nothing of it, Rukia." Ukitake smiled kindly. "Take care and remember to report back in once in a while."

"I will." Rukia stepped forward to the light of the senkaimon, a determined look on her face.

 _ **/This is it, Rukia-sama. Our first battle in this timeline./**_

 _Yes._ Rukia tightened her hold on her sword. _No better time for me to put my training to the test. Here's to hoping I actually learned a thing or two on how not to be a burden anymore._

 _Ichigo. Inoue. Sado. Ishida. I'm on my way._

* * *

Sorry that not much is happening in this chapter, but as with all arcs, we need to get the exposition out of the way. Don't worry, the action's going to come pretty soon. I just need to write them down because, you know, we're past the 50K mark. :P

On a side note, I get that this is filler arc, and that they need to pad the running time of the show while the manga chapters are still going, but seriously, logically, why the hell would Soul Society send Rukia on a mission in the Human World, against an unknown enemy without even her shikai back? Are you asking for her to get killed?! Again, I know it's not entirely the show's fault it had to be that way, but that fact still bugged me.

Lastly, in case you'll notice (most likely), the coming omake is shorter than usual. That's because the original became too long so I had to cut it; and where it ended was the best place to do it, me thinks. But since I feel that they're necessary for the story, you'll be seeing the rest of its parts in the next chapter.

(Spoiler: I can't deny Ruru her dramatic entrance now, can I?)

 **CHUCHI'S HEADCANONS:**

\- It's not that Ukitake deliberately kept Rukia in the dark. It's just that until more info was gathered about them, the Bounts were classified information. But because of her improvements in this timeline both as a fighter and a tactician (of sorts), Ukitake was able to vouch for her knowing more about the Bounts more effectively than the last time.

-The Kuchiki family archives is three stories (two floors plus one basement) tall and half a hectare wide. Unless you know specifically what you're looking for, you could end up searching there forever (or a few decades).

-Toushirou is a fricking Tsundere and I will debate on that. (lol)

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **If someone's coming over to help me, now would be a damn good time!**

A bead of cold sweat slid down Ichigo's back when he saw the lady bount's flaming behemoth of a doll hover threateningly, its fiery arms poised to attack. Maybe going after an unknown assailant without any backup was a stupid move, but it wasn't like he could just let the woman get away with whatever she was planning.

He just didn't expect that she could kick his ass so badly like this. Man, why is he such a complete flop lately? First, during the games with Ririn and the other mod souls, and now this?

"Goethe," The woman sounded rather tired when she said it. "Finish him."

The fire golem didn't hesitate for a moment. "Finish him? Understood."

Well, that's just great.

"Quickly! Come on!" Ririn fretted while she tried her best to pull the much taller teen off the rubble pinning him to the ground with her stick thin arms. But try as he might, the rocks and beams on top of him just won't budge.

"...I'm stuck." He deadpanned, belying the fact that he was a panicking bundle of nerves inside because he was ten seconds away from being roasted alive.

Ririn gawked at him. "IDIOT!"

 _What the hell am I supposed to do? These shitty beams won't move!_ Ichigo wanted to snap at her, but Goethe chose that time to fling his flames at them.

Well, that's just _fucking_ great!

 _If someone's coming over to help me,_ Ichigo screamed in his mind, belatedly hearing Ririn screech next to his arm as he braced himself for the impact. _Get your ass over here right damn fucking NOW!_

But just before the jets of flames could reach him and Ririn, a burst of white lightning crashed into the ground, intercepting the attack and forcing it to disperse.

"E—Eh?" Ririn gaped while Ichigo held in a breath. "What the hell—?"

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?"

The orange head's eyes widened when the smoke cleared in front of him. _Th—That voice!_

Ririn tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the newcomer. "That outfit—she's a shinigami too?"

But Ichigo, who was too busy gaping at the newcomer in shock, barely heard the question as said shinigami turned towards them with a small smirk on her face. "Gotten rusty, have we, Ichigo?"

"R—Rukia!"


	9. Bount: Jitchi shiken

Guess who updated? :D

And who had to re-upload this chapter because was not able to save my changes. Urgh.

Thanks much to all my reviewers and all the readers still following this fanfic. You guys are beyond awesome! Much love! :D

* * *

 **人形** **:** **実地試験**

Bount: Field Test

* * *

" _ **Rukia!"**_

 _Ichigo gasped as the raven-haired Shinigami stood in front of him._

 _She looked the same the last time he saw her: short, skinny, fair-skinned, garbed in the typical Shinigami shikakusho. But there was something different as well, the way she carried herself, the look in her eyes, the aura of power and authority that radiated from her small form._

" _Tsk," the lady Bount hissed in annoyance. "They just keep coming one after another. Goethe!"_

 _Oh shit, I almost forgot about her! "Rukia, watch out! That woman is—!"_

" _I know." Rukia said as calmly as he was panicking, her dark eyes steady as she raised her hands. Goethe flicked its wrists, sending multiple fireballs to her direction but the Shinigami was ready._

" _Bakudo # 81: Danku!"_

 _A wall of transparent glass appeared before Rukia which blocked the fiery attacks that the black golem. Fissures appeared on the wall after a few attacks, and Ichigo could feel the heat passing through it, but Rukia held on with a determined frown until the last of the fireballs hit. Another crack appeared on the barrier, but it mostly held out._

" _Wow." Ichigo mumbled, having finally gotten rid of the rubble pinning him down to reach his friend's side. He knew that Rukia was fairly competent with kido spells, but he hadn't expected that her kido alone would be enough to withstand the Bount's attack. Holy shit, had she always been this strong?_

" _Enough, Goethe!" The Bount called to her companion impatiently, though Ichigo could detect a hint of worry in her tone. "Hurry and finish them off!"_

 _The Doll grunted in agreement before lifting its arms. Ichigo balked when he saw the massive fireball that came into view._

" _O—Oi, Rukia, can your whatever that is take on something like that?"_

" _You saw that it barely held out after that last attack. Obviously I still need more practice. Danku is a fairly advanced kido." The girl Shinigami answered as if the whole shit wasn't a matter of life and death._

 _Ichigo frowned when Rukia dispelled her barrier with a wave of her hand. "Then what the hell do we—?"_

 _But before the miniature sun could hit them, several hissing whips of light came charging at Goethe, restraining its hulking figure and making it cry out in pain._

 _Ichigo's jaw hung open when the golem in front of him writhed and choked until a bright light consumed its entire body into nothingness, save for what appeared to be…pipes? Plumbing pipes? "What…just happened?"_

" _Yare, yare, it appears you have gotten yourself into a precarious spot, Yoshino-san?"_

 _The substitute shinigami's brown eyes flew to the figure approaching from his far right: a well-dressed man with short brown hair and goatee, high cheekbones and cold brown eyes. Around his neck coiled a golden snake._

 _The female Bount, now with a name, Yoshino, turned away from Rukia and Ichigo, tensing visibly at the newcomer. "Ryo."_

" _You have caused enough trouble for us now, Yoshino-san." The man, Ryo, said coolly while its pet snake slithered down from its perch. "It would be best that we went back. Kariya-san is waiting for us."_

 _Yoshino bristled, her hands moving to strike her bracelet. "I'm not going back to that man!"_

 _Ryo however merely smirked. "I never said you had a choice. FRIEDE!"_

 _The snake on his neck's eyes glowed, and quickly, before Ichigo could see its movements, the creature leapt and wrapped its body round Yoshino's arms and legs, much to the lady's apparent surprise._

" _You must not disobey." The snake said in a disembodied, metallic hiss while Yoshino grunted and struggled against its grip._

" _Oi, oi, what the hell's going on here?" Ichigo couldn't keep his quiet any longer when Friede slithered up to Yoshino's neck. "Aren't you two on the same side?"_

 _The male Bount's lips curled in distaste. "Food should not talk." And from Yoshino's arms, the snake hissed. "Noisy Shinigami!"_

 _Then, seemingly out of nowhere, another snake leapt into the air to strike Ichigo. But while Ichigo easily shifted to his left to avoid the snake, Rukia fired a shakkaho towards the creature. It let out a hiss of pain before it was blasted apart. The substitute shinigami's eyes widened when he saw the broken pieces of another pipe fall into the ground._

 _A pipe, again? Shouldn't that be a snake? Ichigo's glare returned to the male Bount and his snake. "You Bounts. Just what are you capable of?"_

 _But the tall man merely raised his hand, his cruel smile widening. "If there is nothing else, we shall take our leave. After all, nobilities have no business fraternizing with the pigs. Friede!"_

 _Yoshino struggled hard, but was no match for the combined strength of the snake and its master as she was hauled up the roof and into Ryo's waiting arms._

" _Wait!" Ichigo shouted after them but to no avail, as the Bounts disappeared quickly into the night without a look back._

* * *

" _ **So basically even the Soul Society knows shit about Bounts."**_

It made Rukia very uncomfortable not to say anything to the counter Ichigo then. She and her friends were currently meeting up at Ichigo's place to discuss what to do about the Bounts, just like in the past. And so far, the discussion went mostly the same way it had before, even with her changing things a bit by providing the limited information Ukitake passed along. Hell, even the way Renji barged into the Kurosaki house played out the same!

Not to mention Renji's habit of rebutting the orange head at every opportune time. "Oi, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to, birdbrain!"

"You picking a fight, bastard?"

"Why I ought to—!"

"As what I have just said," Rukia snapped over the two bickering boys. "Since we don't know much about these Bounts for the moment, Renji and I are here to find out more about them. That means no wasting time on senseless brawls, got that?"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. "Who died and made you the leader?"

Ignoring the flinch the human's words had caused in her heart, Rukia smiled toothily. "Your sense of responsibility. Anyway, let's summarize what we know so far."

"Urahara-san said that Bounts are special humans who can absorb souls and live forever." Inoue began, frowning slightly. "But you said that Soul Society thought they were an artificial race, right, Kuchiki-san?"

"Ukitake-taichou didn't give me any more details on that. But given Urahara's points, for all we know, maybe Bounts could be a little of both?" Rukia offered her friends a nudge in the right direction.

"Considering everything that has happened to us, I'm starting to think something as far fetched as that could be possible," said Sado. "And there's also the fact that so far there had been at least three attacks from at least two different Bounts: the lady Bount you and Ichigo encountered, and that other man."

"Ryo and Yoshino, I think they said their names were, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded at Rukia's query. "Yeah. And from the looks of it, those two are pretty strong too. That Yoshino's flaming golem thing nearly burned me alive!"

"That's what you get for charging blindly like an idiot." Renji remarked flatly.

"OI!"

"Though it's unusual for three Shinigami to be assigned in a single district, since only one is assigned for every 50,000 or so souls," the red head Shinigami ignored Ichigo's angry protests. "It's understandable given the situation. But we can't have a repeat of Ichigo's near roasting on the next attack."

"Now you're just being an ass, Renji!"

Rukia nodded. "True. I suggest we all stick together as much as we can and to confront the enemy together once they strike. That includes Ishida."

"Ishida?" Ichigo frowned. "Rukia, the guy's lost his Quincy powers during our time in Soul Society. Not to be mean or anything, but should we really drag him into this, because what can he do?"

The black haired Shinigami had to remember to act surprised. "What? He lost his powers? I don't think I was told this!"

"That's because he only told us recently, the noble assbrain."

"Still, it's important that we include him with us." Rukia reasoned. "Knowing Ishida, he'll most likely put himself in a dangerous situation out of him being a noble assbrain, as you put it, if we don't keep an eye on him. Besides, he's plenty smart and quick on his feet. I'm sure he'll be able to help us even without his Quincy powers."

Ichigo exchanged glances with Inoue and Sado before nodding. "I see your point. All right, we'll loop Ishida in on this meeting first thing tomorrow morning." The orange head paused. "Speaking of that, what will you be doing?"

 _What is it?_

 _ **/I understand that you intend to return to school with your friends as you had in the old past. But if it is to your liking, I have a suggestion…/**_

* * *

 **Rukia regarded the columns of books before her a little apprehensively.**

 _I'm...still not sure that this is a good idea, Shirayuki._

From inside their shared mind, Sode no Shirayuki scoffed. _**/As you have mentioned several times throughout the morning, Rukia-sama. But need I bring up my previous argument also?/**_

It took a bit of prodding from the snow spirit yesterday, who had this bright (so she believes) idea to take advantage of their time in the human world to search for some information on the Shitenno.

 _ **/Instead of sitting in on lessons that you will not even pay attention to, do you not think that it would be marginally more productive for us to see if there is any information in the human school's archives regarding the Shitenno? /**_ Sode no Shirayuki had said. _**/A slim possibility, perhaps, but at least we can say that we did try to look into it./**_

Rukia however was initially skeptical of the idea. _Looking for any clues regarding the Shitenno is already hard enough in Soul Society. What makes you think there's anything about them in the human world?_

 _ **/Why, Rukia-sama, I must say you of all people should know better than to underestimate what humans are capable of knowing. Who knows? What we may find may actually surprise you./**_

So Rukia's return to school more or less went the same way it had before (i.e. went kikanshinki crazy on her teachers and classmates). But instead of joining her friends for lunch, Rukia made a detour for the library as soon as their last class was dismissed to see if Sode no Shirayuki's point was valid.

But upon seeing the book titles on the shelf twice her height, the petite Shinigami felt the beginnings of a headache thrumming in her skull. Despite its massive size, at least the Kuchiki archives were fairly straightforward in the way that she only needed to look at the title of the book to have a good idea if it had what she wanted.

The books in Karakura high's library, however…

 _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich: A History of Nazi Germany, Various World Histories, Hiroshima, The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, History of the Peloponnesian War, 1491: New Revelations of the Americas Before Columbus…?_ With only a few titles among these making sense to her (where even is this...Pelopennesia?), how was she even to begin with her search?

 _And here I thought the Kuchiki archives is complicated enough._ Rukia had to admit though, Sode no Shirayuki made a good point with her argument. If one shelf in a high school library can contain so much information she didn't have any idea existed, how much more could the human's collection of books comparable to her family's archives contain? _I just wish I knew where to start looking._

 _ **/To be fair, they did say that our task was going to be challenging./**_

 _Because having to worry about Aizen and the Wandenreich alone is not hard enough._ The black-haired Shinigami blew at her bangs. _But I have to say, some of the titles here look interesting._ Rukia raised a brow at a few she pulled out. _The Art of War by Sun Tzu? Why is this here?_

 _ **/Perhaps because he was a significant figure in the mortals' history?/**_

Rukia turned the paperback over with a hum. _I don't think it contains anything on the Shitenno, but it looks interesting. I wonder if there's anything else I can read here?_

 _ **/You could try asking one of your friends for suggestions, if you wish./**_

 _Regarding what? The research on the Shitenno or a reading list?_

 _ **/When it comes to your friend trying to get your attention right now, perhaps both./**_

* * *

 **"Kuchiki-san?"**

Rukia's head swiveled to the voice behind her, nearly dropping the books in surprise. "Ishida! What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Keep it down. We're in a library, remember?" The bespectacled Quincy made a shushing gesture with his hand before pushing his glasses up with it. "Kurosaki mentioned that you were going to the library for research, as you put it. I had to admit, I got curious, since I don't think Shinigami usually take interest in human affairs, let alone our history." Ishida's gaze shifted to the book on her hand. "Though I take you may have already found what you're looking for?"

"Oh, well, I don't think this has anything to do with what I'm looking for." Rukia said lamely. "I don't even know who Sun Tzu is."

"Sun Tzu was a famous Chinese general and philosopher famous for his teachings on strategy and warfare recorded in one of the books you're holding. But we digress, Kuchiki-san. So you haven't found anything pertaining to your research?" Ishida's query brought her back to the present.

"Ah, well, not really," Rukia admitted. "I don't even know where to begin searching. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to find it here."

The black-haired male adjusted his glasses again. "I might be able to help with that. Not to brag, but I am pretty widely read, and I am more familiar with the subjects and information in the human world compared to you."

 _No arguments there._ Everyone in her small circle of friends knew that Ishida was the resident bookworm of the group. If anyone in her immediate vicinity can help her navigate the scholarly waters of the human world, it would be him. And it's not like Ishida couldn't be trusted; even while he was at the enemy's side during the Quincy war, her friend's heart has always been in the right place.

Besides, seeing as she probably won't be going anywhere if she persisted on her own…

"Ah, it's nothing really important." Rukia finally answered him. "I just heard the term being mentioned once, somewhere and, since I get curious over the strangest things that I have never heard of and want to figure them out for the sake of knowing. Like what's a fast food and a cinema, what is a popcorn and why does it pop?"

At Ishida's apparently growing bemusement at her randomness, the girl coughed. "It's because I heard this term being mentioned by something or somebody, and I have no idea what it even is. Shitenno, I think it was…?"

"Shitenno? You mean the Four Heavenly Kings?"

It took all of Rukia's restraint to not openly balk at Ishida's off-handed response. "Wait, you know the Shitenno?"

Ishida raised a brow. "Of course I do. They're central figures in Buddhist mythology, four gods—each ruling over a cardinal direction of the world—who serve and protect the lord of all the gods or Deva, who in Japan is called the Taishakuten. It's not surprising that you'd hear the term around here, since Buddhism is one of Japan's major religions."

 _The Balance must be laughing Its giant head off by now._ Rukia thought glumly. To think that all this time, all she had to do is ask one of her human friends to be pointed in the right direction. _Remind me to hit my head on a wall as soon as we get back to Seireitei, Shirayuki._

 _ **/Just allowing me to say "I told you so" is good enough./**_

 _You're just that good at making me feel better about myself, aren't you?_

 _ **/Glad to be of service as always, Rukia-sama./**_

"—good books on the subject, if you are truly interested. Aside from those here in the library, of course." Rukia caught up to the conversation in time to hear the most important bit.

"It would mean a lot, Ishida. Thank you!" The girl nodded fervently. "I don't know what made you come up here and help me out, but I'm really glad you did."

The teen's eyes travelled to the side. "Actually, Kuchiki-san, it's—"

A melodious tone cut Ishida off however.

 _The denreishinki!_ Rukia's eyes widened before turning to meet Ishida's gaze. "Ishida."

"Ah." The Quincy and the Shinigami were out of the library long before Rukia picked up the call. "Renji, what is it?"

"The mod souls sensed something." Her old friend said gravely. "I'm sending you the coordinates by the denreishinki. We're on our way to confront it."

"Got it. We're on our way." Rukia hung up before turning slightly back at Ishida. "Renji and the others found a Bount. I know you want to help us Ishida, but stay close, all right?"

"I understand, Kuchiki-san."

 _ **/So it is time then. Do you remember which Bount we'll be facing? One of the two we have already encountered, perhaps?/**_

 _If memory serves correct, the Bount we're going to face is—_

* * *

 ** _Utagawa._**

By the time Rukia and Ishida arrived, the rest of their friends have already surrounded one smirking Ryo Utagawa, his doll, Friede already activated and slipped around his neck..

The black-haired girl's eyes narrowed, her hand flying to her weapon. "Showing yourself in the middle of the day? You either have a lot of guts or completely no brain."

Ichigo's face brightened. "Rukia! Ishida!"

"Hoh, another back talking Shinigami shows up. And the other one?" The snake doll wielding Bount paused thoughtfully before his smile grew. "Interesting to run into you here. A Quincy…"

Ishida hissed in anger while Rukia drew her sword. "You're not laying your grubby hands on him, bastard."

"Tsk, such uncivilized manners. Are all Shinigamis this uncouth?"

Rukia's eyes quickly scanned the scene before her. _Everyone is in a semi-circle formation around Utagawa, but he has the advantage of using the environment around her as a weapon. And also—_ Her vision narrowed in. _There's a human! I remember now! Utagawa used her as a hostage to force Ishida to surrender. Not this time though._

"Ishida, there's a human girl over there, near the Bount's current position." Rukia whispered to the Quincy behind her. "I need you to get her to safety. I'll cover for you."

The glasses wearing teen's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the human in question but nodded immediately. "Of course."

"Let's go!" Rukia wasted no time. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

She aimed the red ball of energy at Utagawa who quickly jumped away from the attack. Ichigo and Renji quickly moved in to attack the Bount while Ishida went for the unconscious lady.

"Inoue, help me back Ishida up!" Rukia continued firing a barrage of Shakkaho at Utagawa to keep him off his feet while Ichigo and Renji tag teamed the man.

"Che." Utagawa huffed before drawing his doll. "Friede!"

The snake doll's tail hit the truck Utagawa was on twice, and at once, two snakes came jumping out to meet Ichigo and Renji.

"As if something this weak is going to stop me!" Renji snarled while brining his sword down.

"We're not falling for your cheap tricks again, Bount!" Ichigo jumped up, his own weapon ready. "Take this!"

But instead of connecting to Utagawa, a sturdy metallic object blocked Zangetsu's strike. Friede had taken the form of a sword.

"Oh ho, big words, coming from such a pathetic creature." Utagawa taunted as he expertly blocked and dodged his way through Ichigo and Renji's strikes. "Do you wish to see the full extent of my power? You might not live to regret it."

"You talk too damn much!" The red head Shinigami swung his sword to the side which Utagawa blocked again and pushed away. The man was about to bring Friede down again but then—

"Shakkaho!"

"What—?" Utagawa may have managed to avoid the hakudo attack but he apparently did not expect a rope of yellow energy to come hurtling towards his leg.

"Hainawa!"

As soon as her opponent's leg was caught by the spell, Rukia gave the yellow energy rope a sharp tug, making Utagawa fall to the ground.

The man's brown eyes glared hard at the girl. "Why you—!"

"You should have been more aware of your surroundings, Bount." Rukia smirked smugly. "It's only natural to go after an opponent's moment of weakness, isn't it?"

Ichigo was quick to take advantage of the situation. "Got you!"

Utagawa managed to roll away from the attack on time, but was not able to escape unscathed.

Blood spurted from behind the tall man's shoulder, making him lurch to his knees.

"Ryo," Friede's metallic voice sounded from his hand, tutting in disappointment as the sword turned back into a snake. "Tsk, they managed to get a hit on you. Are you really this weak?"

"Merely unprepared, Friede. I did not expect three Shinigami to challenge me at once." Utagawa said lowly. "It seems I must use our full strength. Are you ready?"

"Ara, so much work. This better be worth my effort, Ryo."

Meanwhile, the three Shinigami, who were listening intently, held their weapons at a ready position.

 _ **/Full strength? What could he possibly mean by that?/**_

 _I don't know. Ichigo was the last one to fight him in the previous timeline but he never said much about it._ Rukia tensed up. _At any rate, we should get ready to go back and defend Ishida and the others. Until we know what he's truly capable of, I don't want to leave them undefended._

 _ **/Yes, hime—/**_

* * *

 **"Zeige Dich, Goethe!"**

 _What the—?_ Rukia shouted to her companions. "Ichigo, Renji, jump!"

A large fireball went straight for Utagawa who was taken by surprise at its appearance. Rukia, Ichigo and Renji barely managed to avoid the blast before the top of the truck was consumed by the flames.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Inoue hurriedly went in front of Ishida and Sado to put up her barrier, protecting the humans from the explosion of heat and debris.

Rukia made a back flip to land on the nearest flat surface she could stand onto, only to freeze upon feeling prickling heat behind her then turning around.

Next to her was the Bount Yoshino and her doll Goethe.

The two ladies' gazes met, and Rukia voiced her surprise. "You—!"

"Y—Yoshino-san…" All heads swiveled to the front, where Utagawa stood on the ground a few feet away from the burning truck, scratched and dirtied in several places with an arm around his abdomen. "To think you would do this again…"

"This is not a fight you can win, Ryo." Yoshino said coolly. "You can either fall back or meet your end right here and now." The woman raised her finger claw and bracelet. "Make your choice."

 _ **/This Bount is…helping us?/**_ Sode no Shirayuki was obviously baffled.

 _I won't call it that exactly._ Rukia readied her blade again. _More of us fighting a common enemy._

 _ **/Ah, an 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' situation, yes?/**_

"You will pay for this treachery, Yoshino-san." Utagawa growled angrily. "And you, Shinigami girl, I will remember you."

With that, the man disappeared behind the smoke.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo tried to go after Utagawa. "…Shit! The bastard's gone again!"

"Don't lose your focus, Ichigo!" Renji snapped, his stance already facing Yoshino. "We have another Bount right here!"

It was only then that Rukia realized that she and Yoshino were standing right above Ishida, Inoue and Sado, who were all tensed up and backing away in ready positions.

"Wait!" She held her hand out to her friends while keeping her gaze focused on Yoshino.

"Rukia?"

"Let me handle this, Renji." The brunette said to her friend before addressing the woman before her. "You, you're Yoshino, the lady Bount from before."

"Ah. And you're the girl Shinigami who blocked Goethe's fireball." Yoshino answered calmly. "I have not met a lot of fighters who could do that."

"You need to get out more then. But back to the main point. You helped us. Why?"

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. "Why indeed? I'm not entirely sure myself. I was determined to see through my mission on my own. But then I saw all of you fight, and then…"

"But you're a Bount!" Ichigo shouted from below. "You eat human souls for food. Why would you—?"

"Don't group me together with them." Yoshino's eyes flew open with a harsh glint. "The way of us Bounts is not as simple as you think!"

"Well then make it clear for us, Yoshino-san." That was Ishida. "Are you an enemy or can we think of you an ally?"

"You are…the last Quincy, aren't you?"

Said Quincy started at the change in Yoshino's tone. "Err, yes?"

"…Do you have any place more private?"

Rukia traded glances with Ichigo and Renji before the orange head answered.

"Well, there is one…"

* * *

All right it's done!

If you've watched the episodes relevant to this chapter, I obviously made very big changes to it. Wouldn't want to tell the story the same way the filler did.

The reason why Rukia and Renji haven't rained holy hell on Utagawa is because the way the guy fought them in this chapter is because both of them thought that would have been overkill. And since Rukia doesn't know a lot about Utagawa's abilities here, she's holding out from showing her big guns for now.

The next chapter on the other hand…

(cough) Apologies for the lack of everyone's favorite white-haired captain. But don't worry, he'll be back soon. Can't keep the ice power couple apart for too long. In a fic about them. (laughs)

* * *

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

-Ishida is a bookworm. Everyone knows that. He probably has the whole card catalogue of the Karakura High's library memorized by now. And the Ishida mansion has a private library too.

-Renji wasn't keen on becoming a student at Karakura yet, so Rukia convinced him to hang around the school so that he'll be able to keep an eye on Ichigo and the others, hence why Renji was able to join in the fight this time. I honestly don't know why he wasn't with them during that fight in the filler episode in the first place. (shrugs) _  
_

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

" **Don't bother, Ichigo."**

Rukia quickly moved in front of the substitute Shinigami, who was poised to give chase to the retreating Bounts. "I don't think it'll be the last we'll be seeing of those guys."

Ichigo frowned at that, shooting her a questioning look. "You sound awfully confident. Do you know what the hell's going on?"

"In a way. I'll tell you all about it later once we get everyone back together." She answered before flashing him a small smile. "I see you're still as reckless as the last time I saw you."

 _Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, midget._ Not that Ichigo would tell her outright, naturally, but his circle of friends just didn't feel the same without the little Shinigami. There's also the fact that he and everyone else had been worried about how she had been faring back in Soul Society after her near execution.

 _Looks like she's holding up pretty good, all things considered._ Ichigo thought with no small amount of relief. _Heh, not that I would expect anything less out of Rukia._

The girl then blinked. "What's with the staring? Is there something on my face?"

"Wha—? No, it's just—" Ichigo scratched his head. "I just didn't expect you to be back here so soon."

"Circumstances considered, it can't be helped. Honestly, I'd rather have a few more weeks of trainng before my next mission." Rukia shrugged. "But orders are orders."

"Man, I have to put up with you again, huh?"

"Idiot. That's my line!" But to Ichigo's surprise, her irritated huff melted into a soft, happy look. "Seriously though, Ichigo, it's good to see you again."

"Wha—?" The boy's jaw slackened at the sincerity behind her expression and her words. He would have thought it would take a life-and-death shit like the disaster with Aizen to see Rukia openly displaying this much emotion. Back then, what with the adrenaline of trying to save his and his friends' skins running through him, he didn't really have the energy to dwell on it. But now, with hardly any distraction and just the two of them here, he was at a loss for how to properly react. "Err, well…"

"Kya!"

"Huh?" Both Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see Orihime and Sado who seemingly came out of nowhere. The male teen was grateful for the distraction however. "Inoue! Chad!"

"Ichigo." Sado nodded. "That man earlier…"

The red head tensed again as he turned to face the two fully. "You know him?"

"We ran into him a while back. He made someone—"

"Hey, Inoue, Sado!" Ichigo was taken aback again when Rukia waved a hand at their friends with a winning smile on her face. Sure, she can play the happy, friendly girl when she needed to at school, but the real Rukia didn't act that forward. He expected her to stay quiet and wait for their friends to notice her.

"Kuchiki-san." Sado blinked in surprise, though obviously more out of Rukia actually being there rather than due to the oddity Ichigo noted. Inoue, on the other hand, beamed happily while Kon soared like the ditzy little thing he was. "Nee-san~!"

Ichigo sweatdropped when he heard the stuffed lion's careless words of, "Ah, the never before explored cliff that I have dreamed of but is now right before me…!" _The stupid pervert is just asking for Rukia to kill him, isn't he?_

But instead of stomping the stuffing out of the mod soul like Ichigo expected, Rukia merely caught the doll with one hand and, with astonishing gentleness, gave it a fond pat on the head.

"H…huh?" Even Kon was surprised by it.

"Good to see you too, Kon." Rukia said lightly, making everyone stare at her as if she had grown a second head or something. Well, except for Kon, who had stars in his eyes at being treated so nicely by her. "Nee-san…"

The strawberry openly gawked. _What the hell?_ Did she just really let Kon away with his shit?

…BONK!

"OW!"

"EEEH?"

Ichigo blinked when Rukia then threw the lion stuffed animal at Ririn who was staring from his shoulder, sending both mod souls to the ground.

"Now stick to perving on your own kind if you know what's good for you!" The black-haired girl said smoothly before her arms became full of an overjoyed Inoue.

… _Nice one, midget. Very nice._ Ichigo snickered at the sight of Kon getting clobbered at by an angry Ririn before turning back to Rukia and Inoue's reunion. The orange haired girl hugged the Shinigami tightly before going on about some nonsense about green tea spaghetti, Ishida's love (whatever the hell that means) and dresses while Rukia listened to the enthusiastic girl with a patient air, nodding at the right times and answering queries with the same level of gusto.

A smile crossed Ichigo's lips. At least there's one good thing that happened out of this whole mess, he thought as he said in his head what he couldn't tell her out loud earlier.

 _It really is good to have you back, Rukia._


	10. Bount: Mizu no Futago

Uwah, it's been a while, because my post graduate studies have eaten me alive!

Masters is a pain in the brain, let me tell you! I haven't had time to write anything in a while and I'm starting to have withdrawals. :D

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy it as the action starts to pick up.

(Not by much, but it will get better…)

* * *

 **人形** **:** **水の双子**

Bount: Twins of Water

* * *

 **"Hoho, now this is an unexpected development!"**

Urahara closed his fan with a snap and a bright smile that made Rukia's eyebrows twitch. She and her friends were sitting around the table with Yoshino, waiting for their eccentric host to arrive after everyone made him agree to take them all in for the night.

"For you to actually bring a Bount here in my shop, I must admit I didn't see this coming!" The light haired man went on. "But are you sure that she can be trusted?"

Yoshino, to her credit, remained unruffled in between Ichigo and Ishida as the substitute Shinigami stepped in to explain. "She's here to tell us about what the Bounts are after, and she helped us fight off one of them earlier."

"Besides," added Rukia in a low whisper. "If in the event that she does turn traitor, being here would put us in a better position to defend ourselves. But I don't think she will, since by agreeing to come here, she had already put herself in a significant disadvantage."

"Weeell, when you put it that way, and since you did mention she has information," Urahara slid down to a cross legged sitting position on the tatami flooring. "Unfortunately, Yoruichi won't be able to join us but I'll be sure to pass anything worth knowing."

"And now that everyone is here," Ichigo sent a prompting look at Yoshino who had just put down her tea cup.

"...The Bounts are planning to invade Seireitei."

Looks of varying levels of surprise were on everyone else's faces at Yoshino's declaration. Even Rukia, who did not expect for the lady Bount to dive right into the meat of the conversation.

"When we Bounts first came into this world, we followed an unwritten but ingrained rule to never consume the soul of a living being. However, the current leader of the Bounts, a man named Kariya Jin, changed all that. We have dwindled as a race, but the ones who remain are formidable fighters and Jin has convinced them to aid him in his cause."

"Which is to invade Soul Society." Urahara concluded, his tone now grim. "But to what end?"

"Domination," answered Yoshino flatly. "He hides behind his farce benevolent goal of creating a utopia for us Bounts, but I have seen the truth. He wants to use us to enter Soul Society and create a new world where he can reign supreme."

Ichigo scowled and ruffled his hair in irritation. "Argh, just what we needed. Another power hungry psycho with a God complex!"

"Indeed." Urahara concurred. "And you claim to be against this, why?"

Somewhere in the store, a water drop leaked from a faucet.

"Because he is not fit to be a ruler of anything! His kingdom will be built on nothing but lies, oppression and cruelty! I—" Yoshino drew a calming breath. "I have seen how vicious he is. He can be charming when he needs to be, can put on that kindly, compassionate leader facade. But when you do not bend to his will, he will break you until you do! And I will never bow down to that two-faced, heartless monster!"

The way Yoshino's voice rose and hardened with each statement made Rukia remember something Ishida said about her before. More than just a difference in ideals, Yoshino's hate for Kariya had more personal roots.

 ** _"She said Kariya used her. Made her fall in love with him because he said she was his reason for living. A lie she had believed for perhaps the most of her life."_**

 ** _/What a heartless thing to do, indeed!/_**

 _And I wouldn't blame her if that was what made her this jaded._ Rukia quietly agreed with her zanpakuto. _Though I want to think that perhaps some part of her is doing this not just for herself or for revenge on Kariya. She did save Ishida several times in the past._

"I noticed that you and the Bount from before kept pointing out my status as the last Quincy." Ishida spoke up. "Should that mean anything?"

"From what I know, Kariya's plan to enter Soul Society requires the powers of a Quincy. Unfortunately, I do not know what that exactly entails. Kariya kept the most important details of his plans between himself and another Bount, Ugaki."

"Ugaki?" Ishida echoed. "Was he the Bount from earlier?"

Yoshino shook her head. "No. That was Utagawa Ryo, Kariya's right hand man. He has always been a shadowy, self-serving character, as slippery as his Doll, Fried."

"Interesting," hummed Urahara. "And what can you tell us of his other allies?"

"He is currently gathering them together, last time I was there. Aside from Ryo and Ugaki, I assume Go Koga, Yoshi, Mabashi and Sawatari will be joining him as well. And there is also that Shinigami…"

Renji sat up straighter at the last bit. "What? A Shinigami, fighting with the Bounts? Are you serious?!"

"I cannot be mistaken." The lady Bount said coolly. "Kariya is keeping that one under wraps, but I have seen them together in the mansion a few times. I do not know how they have met or why he is siding with Kariya, but I can tell that he is above average in skill. He appears to be doing much of the leg work for Kariya after all."

 _Maki Ichinose._ A memory of a disgruntled Shinigami from the 11th Division appeared in Rukia's mind: short hair, dark eyes, a constant scowl. A man of great potential who had fallen so pathetically from grace.

"Before we proceed, I have to make certain, Yoshino-san," said Urahara. "Not that I am not grateful for your help, but I think it's only fair that we know what you intend to do from here. By being here, does this mean that you wish to join us, or do you still intend to fight on your own?"

Yoshino crossed her arms and leaned back on the wall with a huff. "Truth be told, I have never fought alongside anyone in a long time. After Kariya, I didn't think I had it in me to trust again."

"But you really don't think you can win on your own, can you?" Rukia countered, speaking for the first time. "From the looks of things, Kariya is someone very formidable, be it alone or with his allies. And his plan to invade Soul Society has been going on for a long time, hasn't it? If you really wish to stop Kariya as much as we do, then our chance of succeeding will be better if we become allies."

Yoshino's smile was wry. "Allies? With Shinigami? The very beings who persecuted us and the very reason we have been doomed to this miserable existence in the first place? Our kind trusted you Shinigami once, but the majority of you rejected us as abominations and had us hunted down like animals. If anything, it was your fault that Kariya turned out the way he had! He had been there to witness your merciless extermination of the Bounts while we were only trying to live in peace!"

A chorus of gasps and an angry yell from Renji surrounded Rukia, who felt a stab of guilt in her chest at the justified accusation. But there was also empathy, and a spark of determination.

The faucet continued dripping.

The girl Shinigami's eyes were burning when they met Yoshino's. "What happened to you in the past was a terrible thing, and something I won't be able to change even if I wanted to. But right now, Kariya's plan will put all of us in danger. And I'm not asking you to fight with us as a Shinigami on a mission. I'm asking you as someone who wants to save everyone who could need a little more help."

"And I get that some Shinigamis can be total assholes. Trust me, all of us here, especially Rukia and Ishida, knows that." Ichigo added. "But if what you're saying is true then even us humans will be good as dead if Kariya succeeds in his plans. And if you're against eating living human souls to begin with, then that must mean somewhere deep down you got some good in you. We don't care if you're a Bount or whatever. We're pretty much a mixed bag here. Doesn't matter who we got fighting with us as long as you're fighting with us."

"...I guess when I look at things from your perspective, I can't blame you for hating Shinigamis as much as that Quincy over there." Renji jerked his thumb at Ishida. "But hey, if you end up helping us out, I won't turn it down. Guess we'll just deal with what the higher ups have to say later."

"We'd be happy to have you on our side, Yoshino-san!" Inoue said brightly. "I—I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I promise to do my best!"

"The more, the merrier, so they say," added Sado. "And if Soul Society has a problem with us having a Bount ally, we have a track record of not doing what they think we should anyway."

"I understand if you'll never be able to forgive Soul Society for what happened to the Bounts. Trust me, as the last Quincy, I can understand where you're coming from." Ishida cleared his throat. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are not asking you to fight with Soul Society. We're asking you to fight with _us_."

A lengthy pause followed Ishida's statement, silent save for the sound of buzzing light and dripping, before Yoshino let out a rueful chuckle. "I have lived for centuries, but I have never met such a stubborn yet interesting group of children."

"They are that, aren't they?" Urahara laughed over the indignant yells of "HEY!" from Ichigo and Renji. "But they are good kids, Yoshino-san. The very best. I myself would be hard pressed to put my life in the hands of Soul Society and Central 46. But this stubborn lot, I would trust with everything I have."

Rukia's violet eyes widened at the eccentric Shinigami's declaration. _Urahara…_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

 ** _/Goodness, can someone do something about that dripping?/_** Sode no Shirayuki suddenly complained. **_/It is becoming really distracting! Where is it even coming from?/_**

 _...wait, dripping?!_ Rukia shot up from her seat, her heart hammering in her ears as she strained to listen.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Rukia?" Renji called out in concern at her sudden tenseness. "Is something—"

He was silenced by a snap of Urahara's fan at his direction. "Quiet." The scientist said, having gotten up as well.

Ichigo's eyes flashed in realization, hand quickly going for his sword. "Is it the enemy?" And, as if on cue, Ririn's head popped up in alarm. "Ichigo! They're here! I can sense them!"

Yoshino sucked in a breath. "They've found us already?"

"No shit!" Ichigo shoved the shoji door open with a snap. "Urahara-san, get everyone out of here and ready to—"

DRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIP!

SWOOOSH!

Renji and Ichigo barely got out into the hallway when a huge arm of water went soaring towards them.

Ichigo's feet skid against the wooden floor. "The hell—!"

"Out of the way!" Renji dragged the orange head by the collar. "EVERYONE, OUT!"

Not like they had a choice in the matter.

Within seconds, the arm of water grew in size and sent everyone out into the streets with a loud bang, with some landing with a harsh thud on the ground and the others spinning in the air.

"KYAA!"

"—Inoue!" Rukia quickly got a hold of herself as soon as in mid-air and flickered to catch the human girl and a helplessly flailing Ririn.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue breathed in relief when Rukia managed to break her fall and support her with one arm.

"You OK?"

"Y—yes, thank you for helping me." The brunette nodded quickly. "And Ririn?"

Rukia held out the hand holding the Mod Soul who now had spirals for eyes. "Ah, it could have been worse."

"OI! OI! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" The girls turned their heads to see a furious Jinta with Ururu and Tessai behind him. "AND WHERE DID THOSE WET SNAKES COME FROM?!"

"Ara ara, look at what these Bounts did to my precious store." From in front of her, Rukia saw Urahara stand up and dust his haori before spinning his cane. "I wonder who's going to pay for all the damages?"

"Sado! Yoshino-san!" Ishida called from Rukia's left. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine," answered Sado. "So are Noba and Kurodo."

From Sado's arms, Kurodo waved his two rabbit ears. "Ah, yes, yes, we're all just fine. A little wet but no injuries at all!" Noba, at Kurodo's right, also raised a hand. "Fine."

"So Kariya's brought the fight to us." Yoshino said, her frown deepened. "But to think he actually sent…"

"Oh that's just rude, Yoshino-san—"

"—squealing us out on the enemy."

Rukia drew her blade as the others readied themselves when the arms of water covering the damaged shop exit parted to reveal two young boys in casual street clothes and posed just as casually.

"Hou. Ban." Yoshino gritted her teeth, but not out of irritation. "But why? Why did Kariya send you two? You still haven't mastered your Dolls properly!"

"Who are you to know that?" One of the twins said with a smirk. "It's been a long time since we last saw you—"

"—a lot has changed since then, you know." Added the other.

"We're here for you and the last Quincy, Yoshino-san—"

"—give up quietly, and maybe we won't have to kill the rest of you."

"And it doesn't matter how many of you are there." Several arms of water sprouted from around the store. "Ban and I have all the water we'll need to beat all of you."

It was only then that Rukia's mind acknowledged the light flurry of rainwater beating on her back. _Right. It was raining back then too when we first met these two._

"So Kariya sends two children to test our strength." Urahara sighed dramatically. "Not something you can't handle, right, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ha? You're not going to fight with us?"

"We'll take care of the other arms of water as they show up. The Bounts are all yours." The older Shinigami said with a wave. "Think of this as a training exercise."

"Have Tessai and the others take care of Yoshino-san and Ishida!" Rukia said, moving to stand in the front with Sado and Renji.

Yoshino's eyebrows narrowed. "Goethe and I can fight even in the rain, Shinigami."

"But you'll be in a disadvantage, won't you? Besides, this is a good opportunity for us to prove ourselves." Rukia raised her blade. "Trust us, we'll be more than enough for these two."

" _DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!"_ The twin Bounts shouted in unison. "Gul! Gunther! Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _/So our opponent uses water. This will be an interesting match, to say the least./_**

 _Do you think we'll need to release our Gentei Ren?_ Rukia asked while jumping away from one of the water pellets sent her way.

 ** _/That depends. The limiter only works on the reiatsu present at the moment it was applied. Remember that I am still holding most of the reiatsu you have once had in the past. If the situation calls for it, I can send additional energy that can move past the Gentei Ren./_**

 _Decades together and you still manage to find ways to surprise me._

 ** _/But of course! You are not the only one who is still capable of growing, you know./_**

 _…Do you think I'll be capable of using a bit of your true shikai's abilities?_

 ** _/There is only one way for us to find out./_**

"GACK!"

 _Ichigo._ With a wave of her hand, Rukia fired an attack. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

The arm of water surrounding Ichigo dispersed momentarily, making Ichigo plop gracelessly to the ground.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji's hand slid over his transformed blade. "Looks like I'll need to be little more serious for this one."

"It's useless." Hou and Ban taunted. "No matter what you do, you won't be able to escape our attacks."

"No matter where you run—" Numerous water pellets emerged.

"Under this rain, we outmatch you!" The aqueous bullets came raining hard.

"URK!" Sado managed to dodge a few, but then huge water stalk wrapped around his torso and encased him.

"Sado!" Ishida instinctively moved forward, but Tessia slammed his hands to the ground, and a luminous barrier encased him, Ishida and Yoshino.

"Please calm yourself, Ishida-kun," said the bulky Shinigami. "The enemy is after you and Yoshino-san. We can't leave you two open for capture, especially given those Bounts' abilities."

"But—"

"Hey, leave this to us!" Jinta brought out a huge gun and aimed at the water stalk holding Sado captive. "Stay still or Imma kick you so hard you won't be able to move anyway!"

Sado managed to break free with Jinta's help, while Renji and Ururu moved for Hou and Ban.

"Take this!" Renji slashed Zabimaru forward, the segmented blade extending to where the two boys stood. The pair dodged in sync, but Ururu cut in between them.

"HAAA!" The girl brought her leg down, forcing the two to jump apart as her drop kick hit the ground, causing a huge rupture.

"BAN!" One of the twins shouted in alarm.

"Che, pesky fools!" Ban quickly made his way to his brother's side. "Guhl! Gunther!"

"Ack!" Ururu doubled over, her mouth brimming with water.

"Ururu—ARGH!" Jinta fell to his knees, clutching his throat as water from his mouth gushed out and encased him in a sphere.

"Jinta! Ururu!" Ichigo turned to the twins with a curse. "You bastards—!"

"We told you it's no use!" The two boys spoke in unison. "There is no way you can defeat us in a battlefield brimming with water!"

"I'd rethink that claim if I were you."

Heads swiveled to Rukia whose sword was glowing with white energy.

"Rukia?" Ichigo blinked in confusion while Renji's face split in a grin. "Oh hell yeah, this oughta be good!"

From inside the barrier, Tessai turned to Urahara who was standing in front of him. "Kisuke-san, is that—?"

The sandy haired Shinigami nodded. "It's the first time I'll be seeing it, the most beautiful zanpakuto in all of Soul Society."

"Mae!" Rukia twirled her sword in graceful circles, her initial release revealing itself from the tip of her white blade to the end of the ivory ribbon. "Sode no Shirayuki!"

A blast of cold wind encircled the area upon Sode no Shirayuki's release, making Ichigo raise his arms to block it. "That's…Rukia's zanpakuto?"

"Right, this is the first time you guys are seeing it." Renji's entire being was brimming with pride. "Wait till you see her in action with it! Those Bounts are in for it now!"

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue murmured, her eyes wide with admiration. "Beautiful!"

Yoshino's own gaze however had an analytical glint. "That girl…"

"Shit." Hou hissed before surging his arm forward. "Gunther!"

Countless stalks of water shot for Rukia, but the girl didn't even look concerned as she arced her sword in front of her. Almost at once, the stalks turned into ice.

Hou balked and took a step back. "What?"

"Payback time." Rukia said lowly. "Some no mai: Tsukishiro!"

A circle of ice glowed below Hou and Ban.

"Damn it—!"

"Hou, move!" Ban grabbed his twin's hand and pulled them both away in time to avoid the pillar of frost that shot upwards from the circle. At the same time, Jinta and Ururu were released from their watery prisons, coughing and choking on their knees.

"Fuck this! Guhl!" Ban cried out at one of the water stalks.

"It's no use!" More water tendrils attempted to attack her, but they all froze and collapsed into nothing before they could reach her. "While you were busy with my friends, I was lowering my body temperature with my zanpakuto, enough so that any water that comes in contact with me will just freeze. You may be surrounded with all the water you can want, but none of that will work on me!"

"Holy shit," Ichigo breathed. "Has Rukia always been this badass?"

Renji let out a laugh. "You only figured that just now? Sode no Shirayuki is one of the most powerful snow-type zanpakutos in Soul Society, and also the prettiest. Some even say its power is second only to Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru!"

"And I'm not letting up for a second!" The girl drove her blade several times into the ground, forming the trails of ice for her second attack. "Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!"

A beam of ice propelled forward at the twins, who jumped back to avoid it.

"Ichigo, Renji, Sado, I've got a plan!" Rukia hollered to her friends while keeping her eye and attacks on the twins. "Did you notice it? It looks like the twins are always trying to stay together every time we separate them!"

"So we oughta split them up?" The orange head Shinigami smirked with determination. "I can work with that!"

"Good. I'll keep them busy. Inoue, back me up, OK?"

"Yes, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue raised her hands to her pins. "I'll do my best!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Renji raised his sword. "It's our turn to attack!"

* * *

 **And just like that, the tables have turned.**

Before Hou and Ban could redirect their dolls to attack the Kuchiki, Ichigo, Renji and Sado were quick on their heels, forcing them apart each time. And every time they would try to come back together, another blast of Hakuren from Rukia would force them back.

"BAN!" Hou's voice was wavering with panic as he tried to send some water on Sado's way. But Rukia sent a blast of Hakuren towards the trendils, causing them to freeze, and Sado easily shattered them with his arm. Not missing his chance, Sado pounced and delivered a hard punch at Hou's gut.

"HOU!" Ban screamed when he felt his twin was sent further away from him.

"Not so cocky now, are you, brat?" Ichigo sneered as he swung Zangetsu at the smaller boy's direction.

The boy choked when the heavy blade hit his side and sent him flying to the air, only to be wrapped tightly around Zabimaru's coils.

"FUCK—!"

"Got you!" Zabimaru's red haired wielder said in victory, and the sword sent Ban flying to the ground, and wide open for Ururu who came flying upwards.

"Stay down please." Ururu said, her face calm as ever, before shooting forward with her fist clenched.

The prostate twin couldn't do anything but scream. "HOU! HELP!"

But it was no use.

There was a loud crack, a burst of wind, and a scream of gut wrenching pain. And from where he lay, a few feet away from his brother, Hou froze as he attempted to sit up. His eyes shrank in terror. " ** _BAN!_** "

"…Look! The water!" Jinta pointed, and everyone paused to observe that the pillars of water around them were wobbling haphazardly.

"So Kuchiki-san's observation was right." Urahara nodded in approval.

"Ah." Tessai agreed. "This battle is about to reach its conclusion."

"NO! NOT YET!" Hou sprang to his feet, his gaze crazed and desperate. "I CAN DO THIS EVEN WITHOUT BAN! GUHL! GUNTHER!"

The two biggest pillars of water wobbled some more before sped towards Hou and fused into one giant liquid structure.

"WE WON'T LOSE! NOT TO YOU PATHETIC HUMANS OR YOU SHINIGAMI BASTARDS!" Hou spat. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!"

"Bring it on you sore loser!" Ichigo challenged. Everyone brought their weapons at the ready at his words.

The boy Bount's body glowed with provoke reiatsu as he charged forward. "DIE! SHINIGAMI!"

Rukia readied her sword for another freezing attack. "Tsugi no mai: Haku—"

BANG!

 _Eh?_

A sizzling sound erupted out of nowhere, followed by a ball propelling in high speed towards Hou, whose eyes widened in shock. "Wha—?"

And then boom.

"Ouch, what's with all the bright lights?!" Jinta complained, shielding his face with his arms when the ball exploded into several colorful fireworks.

"Fireworks?" Ishida stiffened in realization. "Could it be?"

"Oi, oi, what's with this big party and why weren't we invited?"

"…Ganju?! Hanataro?!" Ichigo gasped both in surprise and delight when their two friends made an appearance standing on the roof of the shop.

"It's been a while, Kurosaki-san, everyone." Hanataro bowed amiably.

Rukia blinked before lowering her blade. _Huh. Would you look at that?_

 ** _/Look at what?/_**

 _This is exactly how our battle with these two Bounts ended._ Rukia shook her head in amusement. _No matter what we change, some things just remain the same._

"A—Argh!"

Everyone's attention went back to the fallen Hou, who lay prone on the ground.

The pillars of water had evaporated away, revealing two bottle caps that sizzled into nothing before they could even hit the ground. And Hou, pathetically crawling, had his arm stretched out for his fallen twin who was still so far from him.

"B—Ban…" The brokenness in Hou's voice evoked a touch of pity in Rukia's heart. They may have been their enemies, ruthless and cocky at one time. But right now, as the two bodies were on the verge of disintegrating, they looked nothing more than doomed children.

And this time, they didn't get to die side by side, as the twins' bodies finally turned into dust without even being in arm's length of each other.

"We won." Rukia whispered, her hand tightening on Sode no Shirayuki's handle.

The rain continued pouring overhead.

* * *

 **"So when the Doll dies, the Bount dies as well?"**

Yoshino nodded at Ichigo's comment from where she and the rest of the group were sitting in one of the underground chambers of Urahara's shop. With Tessai, Jinta and Ururu busy cleaning upstairs with Ganju and Hanataro busy helping out (to pay for the damages the fireworks caused, so Urahara claimed), the exiled Shinigami ushered his guests inside, all wrapped in blankets and served warm green tea, while he went to inform Yoruichi regarding what happened and everything they've learned thus far.

"There are two ways you can defeat a Bount." Yoshino elaborated. "One is by destroying the doll itself or the seal controlling them. Another is by rendering the Bount so weak that the Doll turns against them."

"What? Why would your Dolls do that?" Inoue frowned in confusion. "Don't your Dolls work like zanpakuto? Why would they turn against their masters?"

"Because Dolls will never work for a master too weak to wield them." The lady Bount answered, her smile sad. "Even if it would mean the deaths of both the Bount and the Doll themselves, they would rather die than fight for the weak. Though…" Yoshino's hand went to her finger claw. "Some Bounts are different from others."

Rukia was only half-listening to the rest of the discussion, having known most of the details Yoshino was currently sharing with them from her experiences in the past.

 ** _/Rukia-sama?/_** Sode no Shirayuki questioned her silent mistress in obvious concern while the other continued to question Yoshino on the finer workings of their Bount enemies.

 _Sorry, it's just that…_ The girl shook her head. _Those two, now that I think about it, they probably turned out the way they did because they had no other choice. They must have known no other way of life than what Kariya taught them. I wonder, had Soul Society shown them mercy, and helped them like what Ran Tao hoped they would. Perhaps things would have turned out differently…_

 ** _/…Perhaps they would have. But it does not matter anymore./_** Sode no Shirayuki answered. **_/You said it yourself, Rukia-sama. There is nothing you can do to change the past. What the Bounts went through was cruel and unjust, but so had what you went through because of Central 46. And yet you did not turn against them or those who once left you to die./_**

 _Kariya went through far worse than what I have. Yoshino-san was right. It is also Soul Society's fault he turned out the way he had._

 ** _/Bad experiences do not excuse bad actions, Rukia-sama. While we can both understand the reason behind his actions, an act of senseless cruelty can never be right./_**

 _You're right, as always, Shirayuki._ Rukia sighed. _But…damn it, I didn't feel this way the first time we fought with the Bounts. It would have been easier if I were that way again but now…_

 ** _/It is because you are far more mature than the last time you encountered them, Rukia-sama. Do not be hard on yourself for feeling compassion for your enemies. That itself is a great kind of strength that not all Shinigami possess./_** The Shinigami felt Sode no Shirayuki's arm around her shoulder. **_/Take pride in it. It will not be able to save everyone, but it can make a difference. I am sure of it./_**

 _Shirayuki…_ Rukia smiled at her spirit friend. _Thank you._

"—Rukia? Oi, Rukia, were you listening to everything we just said?"

"Oh, uh," The girl turned to Ichigo with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I was thinking of something. What were we talking about again?"

The strawberry let out a sigh. "As I was saying, now that we know they're seriously after Ishida and Yoshino-san, we better come up with a new plan. We can't remain in the defensive forever or they're gonna wear us down. It's good we managed to kick those two Bounts' asses, but from what Yoshino-san just said, they're technically small fry."

Ishida raised a brow. "So you're saying that we should launch a direct attack against them then?"

"Hey, since they'll keep bringing the fight to us either way, I say we go straight to the source."

"While I'm all in for an all-out attack type of strategy," Renji added his insight. "What good would it be for us to charge in blind? We may know now what the other Bounts are capable of, thanks to Yoshino, but who knows what other tricks that Kariya has up his sleeves? We don't even know who that Shinigami he's got on his side is."

"Can't you ask someone from Soul Society about that?" Sado suggested. "They're bound to have a record of Shinigami who had gone missing for the last hundred years or so."

Renji shrugged. "Eh, I could, but there's gonna be a lot of them."

"A lot who could have a grudge against Soul Society?"

"Honestly? We could be looking at several pages worth of names." The Lieutenant scratched his head. "But I guess I could give it a shot. At least we have a place to start."

"In the meantime, we should think of moving to a location where we can better defend ourselves." Rukia said. "There's no doubt the Bounts will send more capable fighters once they find out the twins are dead. And I don't feel comfortable fighting underground, even if we're under Urahara's protection."

"Some protection." Ichigo huffed. "The geezer didn't even lift a finger to help us out."

"Because he knew we were capable of handling it ourselves. You know how he is." Rukia shot him a sidelong glance. "Besides, it was a good training exercise for you, as Urahara just said. Which is something you needed. You have your bankai back yet?"

"…I'm starting to regret that I told you and Renji about that."

"Here is what I suggest we do." Ishida spoke up. "Abarai will get that information Kuchiki-san requested for; Inoue-san, Sado and I will consult with Urahara-san regarding the idea of scouting the Bount headquarters; Kurosaki, you and Kuchiki-san stay down here and—"

"WHAT?! Why do I have to stay locked down here?!"

"Because you need to work on getting your Bankai back." Ishida snapped irritably. "At this point, we don't know what the other Dolls are capable of, so if we can get the rest of you up to full strength, that would be very helpful."

"That leaves…" The Quincy turned to Yoshino. "Yoshino-san, what do you plan to do now?"

The brunette lady huffed in resignation. "Considering the circumstances, it appears I have no choice but to throw my lot in with yours."

Rukia's lips tilted to a smile. "Does that mean—?"

Yoshino nodded. "If you are planning to attack Kariya's base, I'll help you as much as I can. It will not be easy, though. Prepare for heavy resistance from him and his minions."

"Sounds like a plan then." Renji nodded before getting up. "And once I'm done getting the info we need, I'll see how I can help you get Ichigo's bankai back, Rukia. Any excuse to beat the living crap out of him is good enough for me!"

Ichigo's brows twitched. "Really starting to regret I told you and Rukia about that!"

"It's not our fault you're being such a loser, stupid human! Be thankful that Rukia and I are wasting time on you!"

"WHY YOU—!"

"So we're all good then?" Rukia said over Ichigo's and Renji's renewed arguing.

"As good as we're going to be." Ishida agreed.

"And if fortune favors us," Yoshino added. "This will be what finally ends Kariya's madness for good."

 _I hope so too._ Rukia thought to herself.

Because somewhere deep inside her gut, there was a churning sense that, despite winning their earlier battle, the way to winning the war won't be as easy as they all hope.

* * *

A little bit of action at last, yay! So what do you guys think? Feedback very much appreciated.

I was tempted to have Rukia finish the twins' Dolls off herself, but I find something funny in Ganju suddenly showing up and saving the day (unnecessarily) again.

Might take a while before the next chapter shows up again. Post grads, yeah?

To those who watched the Bount arc, remember how the first arc about that was around almost 30 episodes long? Yeah, I'm gonna cut it down to size, because I want to get to Soul Society already! (laughs) Also because seriously, that arc is soooo dragging!

See you in the next one. Though since this isn't beta-ed, I'll probably make some minor edits at some point. Feel free to send suggestions. I'm trying my best to write this as close to canon as possible, but I may miss out on a few (many) details so any help on that front will be appreciated!

Thanks again for reading! (hugs)

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Ichigo slammed the door violently with an angry curse. _Stupid old man, drop kicking me out of nowhere. What's the big deal of me bringing friends over anyway, even if they are girls? Jeez._

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun? Is everything all right?" Orihime piped up worriedly, grey eyes watching warily as Ichigo sat on his chair with a grumpy expression on his face.

"No big deal. Just my dad being my dad. As usual." The teen sighed in exasperation.

"Ah, it must be nice to have such a lively family like yours! I bet you never have a dull moment with your father and sisters around. It makes me a little envious." Orihime said brightly.

Ichigo cleared his throat with a scratch to his head. "Eh, it's fine most days, I guess. You're right about there being no dull moments, for sure."

Sado coughed from his seat on Ichigo's bedroom floor. "It always seemed strange to me that Ichigo possessed keen spiritual awareness even before he became a substitute Shinigami, but his family doesn't seem to show any special prowess in that."

The substitute Shinigami frowned at the thought. "Oi, much as my dad drives me insane, I'd rather be the only one in this family involved in this crazy Soul Society shit, thank you very much. Even if Karin is getting stronger spiritually."

"No, not that I mean it that way, Ichigo." Sado amended hastily. "It's just that, you and Karin should have gotten your abilities from somewhere, right? From either your father's or mother's side of the family?"

"Heh, never really thought of it before." Ichigo tapped his chin. "Now that you mention it, Mom and Dad never talked much about their families before. Wonder if any of our relatives are spiritually aware too?"

"Ah!" Orihime suddenly raised a finger in the air, her eyes shining. "Ne, ne, what if Kurosaki-kun's parents actually know about Soul Society? What if Kurosaki-kun's dad is actually a Shinigami who left Seireitei to be with Kurosaki-kun's mom?"

Ichigo and Sado stared at Orihime blankly before the red headed teen mumbled. "Are you serious?"

"Haha, of course not, silly. It's a joke! A joke!" Orihime laughed with a wave of her hand.

"Jeez, the next thing you know, you'll be thinking about my mom being a Quincy or something!"

Sado hummed. "That would be interesting, wont it? Your father being a Shinigami and your mother being a Quincy?"

"Get out of here! As if something like that's even possible!" Ichigo snapped. "Now can we get back to talking about what the hell are we supposed to do about those Bounts before my dad decides to barge in here because of something stupid?"

Orihime and Sado nooded, their expressions turning serious as they dived right back into the discussion on the Bount dilemma, not noticing that Rukia had been strangely silent for a while now or the uncomfortable half-smile, half-grimace she had on her face.

"Right, sure, impossible. Ahaha…"


	11. Bount: Henka

So yeah, the world's gotten a bit crazy.

With the COVID-19 pandemic, the string of earthquakes and volcanic explosions, and my dad suddenly having a stroke, life's been…complicated, to say the least. But on the plus side, summer break's coming soon, which means I'll have more time for myself (and for my writing). Yay!

Anyway, regarding this chapter, I'm happier with this compared to the previous. It's got more going on and it's more of my style of writing things. This chapter marks the first of me breaking from a strictly Rukia POV fic to follow the others. I was hoping to avoid it, but I realized that it can't be helped.

Enjoy as always!

* * *

 **人形: 変化**

Bount: Divergence

* * *

 **"Gives you the creeps, doesn't it? That's how it was for me the first time too."**

Rukia's gaze shifted to Ichigo who was casting wary glances at the huge underground cavern that was Urahara's basement.

Right, she was supposed to act as if she's never been here before.

"I'm not surprised that Urahara is capable of creating something like this. He _was_ the captain of the 12th Division before Kurotsuchi-taichou." The girl answered. "So this was where you trained to get your zanpakuto back, huh?"

The group had already split up to do their respective tasks: Renji had already taken off to contact Seireitei regarding the information on the rogue Shinigami, while Ishida, Inoue and Sado were upstairs with Urahara planning their next move. The girl found it frustrating that she could not tell her childhood friend outright that she knew who their Shinigami enemy was, seeing as she wasn't even supposed to know that Maki Ichinose existed, but it cannot be helped.

 _Renji promised he'll get everything we need as quickly as possible, so hopefully, he'll be back before our defenses won't be able hold up._

If they were going to win this fight without much destruction or losses, Rukia was determined to kick Ichigo's ass back into full gear as quickly as possible.

Rukia drew her zanapkuto. "If you don't want to come back here that badly, then work on getting your bankai back and actually keeping it. I heard your training was a literal hell on earth, right? Be a shame if you let all that go to waste just because you let your guard down."

Ichigo lifted his own sword. "You sure about this though? I mean, you just got your powers back, right? You don't have to push yourself too hard for me—"

"I am perfectly aware of my limitations, Ichigo." The Shinigami cut him off with an icy look. "While I think that I should have had a few more months of training before returning to the field, I know I am strong enough to go toe on toe with you the way you are now. And don't get any ideas of holding back! You can't half-ass your way to bankai, remember?"

The human boy audibly gulped, making Rukia smirk with all teeth. "This is a no-holds barred fight, so I'll be expecting the very best out of you. Fight as if your life depends on it, Ichigo, because it might as well be. Remember what we're doing this for."

A flicker of emotion entered Ichigo's brown eyes before they hardened. "We have to beat the Bounts and save everyone."

Rukia nodded in approval. "Good. Focus on that. You're going to need it to survive against me." She spun her blade in one hand. "Mae—"

"W—Woah, wait a—" Her friend's serious expression broke into a sputter. "You can't be serious! You're going to use using your shikai?!"

"I told you, didn't I?" The girl hefted Sode no Shirayuki with a dangerous smile. "Fight as if your life depends on it. And I'll make sure it will."

* * *

 **"Hohoho!"**

Ishida shot the giggling Urahara a questioning glance. "Urahara-san?"

"It's nothing too serious. I just felt Kuchiki-san's reiatsu go up and cold. Looks like she' serious about giving Kurosaki-kun a run for his money." The eccentric shop owner said a tad too gleefully.

Inoue's face turned worried. "Is it really OK, to leave Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun by themselves? Maybe I should have—"

"No, it's fine, Inoue-san. I'm sure Kuchiki-san won't let Kurosaki-kun get hurt." Urahara paused before adding. "Too much. But this will be good for him in the long run. Besides, don't you have your own task to worry about?"

"Yes," answered Sado. "We were all thinking about whether or not we should prepare for an offensive strike against the Bounts. We can't be on the defensive forever or we'll be worn down."

Urahara tapped his chin with his fan. "You all make a valid point, but do you think we are capable of mounting an assault the way we are now? Kurosaki-kun needs to regain his bankai, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun are occupied at the moment, and Ishida-kun has lost his Quincy powers."

"But the way things are going, another confrontation with them will be inevitable anyway." Ishida reasoned. "I don't think Kariya's going to wait for us to be ready for him by the time the next Bounts show up."

The Quincy turned to Yoshino who nodded. "Kariya has always been an efficient tactician, not to mention thorough. I would not put it past him to know that we are at a disadvantage and will make good use of it. Although, as I have warned you before, Kariya's mansion is fortified with defenses effective against Shinigami and spiritually aware individuals. Either way, things will not be easy."

"Whether we choose to attack or defend, the best we can do is to hold out until Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun come back." Inoue mumbled, her hands clasped tightly together. "I don't like fighting, but even I can tell that we can't avoid a fight, no matter what we do."

Urahara let out sigh. If he could fight in his full strength as well, he could confidently say that he and Tessai will be enough to counter the Bount threat. But the best of his abilities are not safe to be used in the Living World. Not to mention that, despite Yoshino's information on their possible opponents, the former Shinigami cannot truly say that he can fight and keep the humans safe at the same time.

But that did not mean that he'll just let things play out. These kids became his responsibility since the day he let them all in his shop.

That, and he owed both Kurosaki and Kuchiki that much.

But before he could voice anything out, he heard a beep and a shrill voice in his ear. "Urahara-san!"

"Ririn?" His voice turned sharp at once, making the others in the room stiffen. Everyone knew that he sent the other mod souls in their Gigai forms to patrol the perimeter of the shop for signs of invading Bounts. If one of them is calling and with such an urgent tone, it could only mean one thing…

"It's the Bounts! Two of them!" The girl mod soul confirmed it. "They're coming!"

* * *

 **"And that's pretty much it."**

Renji said over the denreishinki on the roof of Karakura High, having recounted the run-ins with the Bounts so far to a thoughtfully humming Ukitake. He really did not feel like leaving his friends behind even if they were under Urahara's watch, but he had a mission and if the thirteenth division captain had what he needed, Renji had to make it back to Seireitei as fast as possible in case the Bounts come back for Yoshino and Ishida.

"Two attacks so soon already." The captain said at the other end. "First things first, however, I am truly relieved that you are all safe. While I did clear sending Rukia over there for the mission, I must admit I was still a bit worried."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou. And don't worry about Rukia. Honestly, she's being a big help here so far."

"Yes, with the twin bounts. A very good thing that she had her shikai back before all this came down."

The thought of his childhood friend going against the damn Bounts without Sode no Shirayuki made Renji's gut clench.

"Moving on, I'm afraid we still have very little information on the Bounts here is Soul Society, even at the Daireishokairou. Granted, Hitsugaya-taichou and I haven't exhausted the records completely. And there may be, ahem, some members of the Gotei 13 that are not as forthcoming with what they know as we hoped…"

 _Assholes._ Renji frowned in disapproval. _I bet it's someone from the 12th. Those guys have always been so fucking shady…_

"But rest assured that we are searching as hard as we can." Ukitake continued after an awkward cough. "If there are any vital leads, I will definitely pass them along."

"Understood, Ukitake-taichou. But if I may, there's something else I've been meaning to ask."

"Go on."

Renji took a second to breathe. "During our fight with the twin Bounts, we have uncovered some information. We don't have concrete proof yet, but it's one the best leads we have for now and we'll need some help in verifying it."

"Information on what, exactly?"

"There is a Shinigami working alongside the Bounts." The normally brash Shinigami said in a low voice. "We don't know who it is, though the ryouka suspect that if it were true, it might most likely be a Shinigami who either went missing or have some sort of grudge against Soul Society."

"Is that so…" Ukitake said after a pause. "And you will need a list of names who will fit those categories?"

"As soon as possible, if you would please. There is no telling when the Bounts will come back for Ishida."

"Understood. I'll have the information ready for you in ten minutes. Please return to the Senkaimon entrance and wait for me there."

The red head man broke into a toothy grin. Success! Hopefully this means he'll be back with the others before all the action picks up again. "Thank you very much, Ukitake-taichou."

"No problem at all. Although there is one other thing," added Ukitake. "Not that any of this is official information, but there have been rumors that a certain inactive Shinigami has been reportedly sighted around the Human World lately."

Now this was interesting. "Would you have a name, sir?"

"Maki Ichinose, a former member of the Eleventh Division." The silver haired captain answered. "Left shortly after Zaraki became the new captain. He may have cut ties with the Division amicably, but he did take the previous captain's defeat rather hard. And after what you just told me, it is concerning to hear him active again, decades after he seemingly vanished from Seireitei."

 _Isn't that a coincidence?_ Renji chuckled darkly, but at least now he has a pretty good lead. "Will look into it. Thank you again for all your help, Ukitake-taichou."

"Nothing at all, Abarai-kun. And thank you for keeping an eye out on Rukia while she's down there."

Renji thought back on the way the little Kuchiki kicked Hou and Ban's asses high heaven before shaking his head mirthfully.

"No problem, Ukitake-taichou. But honestly? I think she hardly needs it."

* * *

 **The sound of rustling wind was sharp on Urahara's ears as he took his first step out of his shop.**

The world was deathly quiet, if not too quiet, and the flickering moonlight due to the passing clouds made everything look even more ominous. It did not faze a seasoned former Shinigami like himself (he was once in charge of the _Ujimushi no Su_ , for the love of Soul), but it was enough to unsettle the humans behind him.

"It's too quiet." Orihime piped up, her grey eyes almost as fidgety as her wringing hands. "Ririn and the others aren't too far away. Shouldn't the Bounts be here by now?"

"Not too long now." Urahara said gravely, raising his sheathed sword with a flick of his wrist. "Everyone, spread out but stay close. We don't know where they'll be coming from."

At once, the figures behind the shopkeeper readied themselves, with Orihime and Ururu on Urahara's left while Tessai, Jinta and Sado on the right.

Another tense silence followed, and then,

"Well, what do we have here?"

All heads swiveled to one of the buildings near the shop, where on its roof were two figures, hidden by the shadows. One was standing upright, with a far bulkier silhouette than the other who just spoke, hunched forward and with one leg hiked up the railing.

Urahara tipped his hat down. "A fine evening to you too, gentlemen."

The thinner man chuckled. "What do you know, a Shinigami with some manners!"

"It comes with being a shopkeeper, otherwise I'd sink my own ship." Urahara answered. "Unfortunately, the shop is closed until further notice."

"Oh, what a shame, since I'm sure you have exactly what we want." The man tutted. "And I'm sure you know what that is."

The moonlight eased through the parted thick clouds, and Urahara's group tensed even further when the newcomers came into their full view.

The large, stoic man, with his arms crossed over his chest, was hard-lined and muscular, dark in appearance and clothing save for his bright orange mohawk. In contrast, the other, much leaner man next to him was all light, from his golden hair covering half of his pale face, to his mostly white tank top and shorts.

It appeared that the larger of the two was done staying quiet. "We know you are hiding Yoshino and the Quincy in your shop, old Shinigami. Hand them over and we might consider letting you live."

Urahara's smile remained. "Is that supposed to be a generous offer? Oya, you would make a poor salesman, good sir."

"You killed Hou and Ban." The bigger man said coldly. "They were mere children."

"To be fair, they attacked us first, and they did not give us much of a choice." The light-haired Shinigami's gaze was just as icy. "And I suppose, neither will you."

"If you die tonight, you will only have yourselves to blame," the large man bellowed, uncrossing his arms as a small, black metal ball flew in front of him. "Zeige Dich, Dalk!"

No doubt about it now. Urahara tightened his grip on his zanpakuto when the crested marble glowed and transformed into a slender steel marionette, dark blue except for its pearly face with slits for its eyes and mouth.

"Hmm, Koga, you've better brought me out for a good fight this time." The Doll spoke in a feminine, metallic voice.

The other Bount ran a hand past his gold bangs and sighed. "Might as well get this over with." He pulled something out of his neck—a necklace? Urahara observed—and let it drop on the ground. "Zeige Dich, Ritz."

Moments later, a flower floated into the man's hand, and at its center popped out a mouse-like head. "Let's play, Mabashi-sama~!"

Urahara drew his blade, and everyone readied their own weapons. "Brace yourselves."

* * *

 **Ishida slid the heavy wooden door shut with a click.**

"We should be safe here." The Quincy said, taking a seat on the ground next to Yoshino in what appeared to be a small storeroom in Urahara's basement. Earthen walls enclosed the pair, with the steel door several feet away from them being the only exit. On the opposite end of the 50 square meter room were a row of shelves about seven feet tall each, and the left wall was full of stacks of crates and boxes of varying heights.

Yoshino said nothing, tucking her hair behind her ear instead. Ishida cleared his throat after a short awkward pause. "So, knowing the remaining Bounts, who will Kariya most likely send after us?"

"It could be anyone of them," said Yoshino. "Though, if I were Kariya, I would definitely send Koga."

"Koga?"

"Go Koga. One of Jin's strongest followers. He has the skill and focus to succeed in a mission without getting carried away by the minor details." Yoshino paused thoughtfully. "Not to mention that Jin knows that among us, Koga is the one who can give me the most trouble. Aside from Jin himself, that is."

"…Damn it!" The Quincy sprang up and began pacing agitatedly. "If only I have my powers. Having to just sit around while everyone else is out there…"

"You dislike it," Ishida turned to Yoshino with a questioning glance. "The thought of having to rely on your allies?"

The bespectacled teen pushed his glasses up. "It's not that it is a bad thing entirely. It's the idea that everyone else is fighting while I have to stay behind. I have never been good with inactivity, and…" He coughed. "I have never had any real friends before, nor have I ever had to rely on others."

"I can understand that, but I think you are fortunate to still be able to trust your friends." Yoshino tugged at a loose hair strand. "Though we have lived long lives, genuine camaraderie is not something our kind can easily afford."

The way Yoshino's grey eyes dimmed in obvious desolation pinched something in Ishida's chest. "…It must be lonely, not being able to trust even your own people. Not that I'm the one to talk, but…"

A slight smile was on Ishida's lips. "The first time I had friends that I could truly rely on, it felt like the world was a bit lighter. Like I didn't have to fight everything on my own and worry about what could happen in case I fail, because there are others who have my back. It's not something I'm used to, but I have to admit, it's…nice."

Yoshino hummed in acknowledgment. "It sounds like so. Though for someone who has been alone for so long, and…used for much longer, I…I've almost forgotten how that feels like."

Ishida was torn between sympathetic and doubtful. He may not have had a lot of friends, but at least he had his grandfather before the bastards from the 12th got to him. Still, "Really? No one? Not even your Doll?" _Well, the fact that he can turn against you when you become too weak could be an issue, but at least it's something._

The brunette's brows furrowed before her features softened to something sad. "Ah, Goethe. Of course, Goethe. You have always been there with me, haven't you?"

"Are you and your Doll close?"

"You could say that. Remember what I told you about the relationship between Dolls and their masters?" Her hand drifted to her finger claw. "Mine and Goethe's relationship is special. Unique, even."

The way Yoshino's eyes looked just then had to make Ishida wonder…

* * *

 **"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"**

Orihime barely brought her shield up on time to block Dalk's strike. As soon as the fight started, the two Bounts split her friends up into two groups. Dalk immediately went for her while the larger Bount, Koga, was intercepted by Urahara, and Mabashi was taking on both Sabo and Jinta.

"Haha, neat trick!" Dalk sneered too close to the girl's face. "Wonder how long you can keep it up?"

The metallic Doll slammed her arm against the shield again, followed by another, making Orihime back up due to the force of each attack until one of them struck the golden triangle into pieces. The brunette human cried out as she fell on her back, but before Dalk could bring her pointed arm down, a fist sent the marionette like creature flying.

Some feet away, Koga took note of Ururu punching Dalk from his periphery. "That little girl is stronger than she looks."

"Indeed." Urahara agreed almost too cheerfully while blocking Koga's fist with his sheathed zanpakuto. "You would be wise not to underestimate her, or any of us, Bount-san."

Koga merely smirked as he jumped away from Urahara who threw his sheath to the side and struck. Urahara had to admit, the Bount was skilled, being able to block Benihime's attacks –which can cut through non-zanpakuto steel with relative ease even in its non-released state—with bare hands and arms. And judging by the force and weight humming through his sword with each of Koga's return attacks, the genius Shinigami could tell that the large man's strength was of note.

 _He could be stronger than even Ururu._ Urahara thought. _And there's no doubt he's still hiding some power up his sleeves. His Doll, too, appears to be more a physical power attacker than anything else._

He watched Ururu engage Dalk in an exchange of swift blows, smirking when Orihime brought up her shield to deflect Dalk's strike then bringing it down fast enough for Ururu to punch the Doll's face.

 _It appears that Inoue-san and Ururu will be able to handle it on their own. And with any luck, I'll be able to draw this big Bount a bit farther away so I can use my shikai—_ A spike of danger rang in his head. _From above!_

The Shinigami hurriedly _shunpo_ -ed back in time to avoid Koga's fist making a five-foot-crater on the ground, sending him a considerable distance away from the girls and Dalk.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, Shinigami," Koga said with a cold glare. "This is going to be a very short fight."

Urahara however just smirked back. "Ohoho, that's going to be a problem, isn't it?"

Meanwhile Orihime, who saw Urahara jumping away from Koga's attack, felt her heart stop in worry. "Urahara-san!"

"Where do you think you're looking, little girl?"

"KYA!"

"Inoue-san!" Ururu cried out in alarm.

Orihime tried to erect her shield, but Dalk was too fast this time as the spider Doll sent her rolling away to the side. Fire and lightning bloomed from her gut, making her gasp out in pain and instinctively press her hand against the red staining her torn shirt.

Dalk smirked before raising the arm she hit Orihime with, licking at the red stain on its fore, while Ururu stepped protectively in front of the other human girl.

"Is that all you've got? Without your little shield, you're just a pathetic little girl, aren't you?" The Doll then raised her arms, which lengthened into mean looking spikes. "Bitches like you are the worst! Hell, you're not even worth wiping this shitty floor with!"

"…It's true that…I don't…like fighting." Beads of cold sweat trickled down Orihime's forehead as she forced herself on shaky feet. "But for my friends, I…I'll do my best!"

* * *

 **"Going forward~!"**

Ritz said in a preppy tone as she darted forward with enough force to crack the ground between Sado and Tessai. The pair managed to dodge, but as soon as Sado's feet touched the ground, the teen heard something crack.

 _Behind me?_

"Going up~!"

The half-Japanese had enough sense to shield himself with his armored arm. Fortunately, the little fox-headed flower couldn't drill through his arm, so Sado was able to swat it away.

Ritz let out a whine as she righted her floating. "That was so mean~! I don't like you, Mr. Big man~!"

"Good, Yasutora-dono, but keep your guard up." Tessai reminded Sado while keeping his eyes on Mabashi. "There's no telling what other tricks he may have."

"Who cares?!" Jinta shouted as he leapt with his kanabo lifted high. Mabashi and Ritz jumped back before the spiked club could hit them, cracking the ground that was once beneath them instead. The red head youth snarled before hefting his Muteki Tekkon again. "I'll beat these bastards up so I can finally go back to bed!"

Tessai groaned while watching Jinta try and fail to club a happily flitting about Ritz ("Going here~! Going there~! Going everywhere~!" "YEARGH! GET BACK HERE, YOU FOX FACED FREAK!"). "Jinta-dono…"

"Hurk!" The former Shinigami's gaze then snapped to his left when he saw Sado go straight for Mabashi, who blocked the armored arm's punch. The undeterred teen continued to throw punch after punch at the Bount, but despite the latter's obvious irritable disinterest, Mabashi was able to duck and weave past each strike.

 _He's fast. He hasn't tried to attack me yet, but he's able to dodge everything so far._ Sado leapt back, readying his right arm. _I could try for a wider range attack, but if only I had a way to hold him down—_

"Bakudo 61: Rikujoukourou!"

Wind whistled past Sado's ears, the tan fighter watching in amazement as six beams of light struck Mabashi's upper torso, trapping him in a circle of glowing rays.

The blonde Bount growled as he twitched and struggled. "Shit, I can't move—!"

Behind Sado, Tessai yelled. "Now, Yasutora-dono!"

With a loud roar, Sado sent a powerful punch on his opponent's gut. A gurgle escaped Mabashi's lips before he went flying against a tree, breaking his sun-like prison in the process.

Jinta paused his unsuccessful attacks on Ritz for a look. "Wow! Nice one—OW!" A move that caused him to be unguarded for Ritz aiming for his head.

"Focus, Jinta-dono," scolded Tessai. "This fight isn't over yet!"

"Easy for you to say! You two get the slowpoke while I get the annoying freaky fox flower thing!" Jinta glowered at the older man. "Let's see you guys try to hit it for a change!"

"Shit…" Mabashi grunted when he managed to get on his feet. "This is such a drag! Why is it so important to get Yoshino-san and the Quincy anyway? And because of that I got a punch in the gut. Double shit!"

Sado's brows furrowed. "If you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave? Why are you even following Kariya's orders?"

Mabashi smirked. "Yeah, that'd be great, won't it? But Kariya-san is the only one fit to lead the Bounts. The only one who can create our utopia." The pale man wiped at his mouth. "I don't get the man sometimes, but for him and the future of our kind, I'll do what I have to do! Ritz!"

"Got it~!" The fox Doll answered merrily.

Jinta gritted his teeth. "Crap—!"

Ritz took shots at the ground again, though this time her burrow attacks were also aimed at Tessai, who couldn't focus long enough to launch another kido at Mabashi because of Ritz being too fast. But Sado found that, as he resumed his fist fight with Mabashi, while the pale man could still duck and block past most of the punches, but he was also noticeably slower, subtly wincing every now and then.

 _He's slowing down. Good._ Sado thought as he threw a roundhouse punch which Mabashi blocked with an arm. _If I take the Bount down, he won't be able to use his Doll anymore. I need to finish this quick._

"HRAH!" Sado raised his right fist again for another power-packed punch. The wind was charged with his power as the part-Mexican cracked the earth Mabashi had been standing on seconds ago. The Bount may have been able to jump away, but was split second too late to regain footing.

 _Got you._

With a loud roar, Sado's feet crunched against the rock, bracing his entire body before he threw the full might of his weight into a jab straight at Mabashi's stomach. "K—Kuh!"

"All right!" Jinta cheered from behind him, making the large teen smile slightly.

 _I did it. Now to finish—_ CRUNCH! SCWICH! — _what?_

"Good work, big guy! Now let's knock the bastard out until next year!" The red-haired boy continued to cheer, unaware that something was not right.

Something that Tessai however noticed immediately. _Something's wrong. That fox, where did it—?_

"— _COMING AT YOU, YOU STUPID BOUNT!"_

 _No!_ "JINTA-DONO, WAIT!" Tessai tried to hold his younger friend back, blood running cold when he saw Mabashi's lips curl into a smirk despite being on the ground, crimson dribbling from the side of his mouth, a steadily growing light coming from a cupped hand.

And then—

"Going forward~!"

"—URGH!" Jinta's eyes widened in horror when another Ritz shot out from Mabashi's hand and went straight for his chest.

"Jinta-dono!"

"Play time's over." Mabashi said flatly as he quickly got to his feet and hollered. "I found them, Koga!"

From where Koga and Urahara were fighting, the bulkier Bount smirked smugly. "Finally."

The straw blonde former captain's eyes widened. _What?_

"Underground!" Mabashi continued. "Two floors down to the east! A room with a heavy wooden door!"

 _They found Yoshino-san and Ishida-san? Damn it! But how—?_

"Dalk, enough! You're with me!" Urahara's attention snapped back to Koga who was already falling back. "Mabashi, take care of this!"

Dalk, who was in the middle of forcing her way through Ururu's block, grunted in anger. "Argh, fine!" The Doll then suddenly squatted down and swept a surprised Ururu off her feet before doing a cartwheel back to Koga's side.

Anger swelled in the normally mild-mannered man's gut as he hefted Benihime. "I won't let you!" But instead of Koga's retreating back, Benihime's blade struck a thick metallic club.

 _…Jinta?!_ Urahara sucked in a breath.

"Urahara-dono! Jinta—" Tessai had barely taken a step towards his comrade when he felt an incoming force. The man raised his arms to block just in time a heavy armored fist, its owner's dead eyes staring blankly at Tessai's shocked ones. "S—Sado-dono?"

"Sado-kun! Jinta-kun! What are you doing?!" Orihime gasped while helping a shocked Ururu to her feet.

"Just get the job done, Koga." Mabashi said with a grim smile, blocking the way to Koga and joined shortly by Sado and Jinta. The girls, Tessai and Urahara tensed when they saw the matching yellow, red and purple blossoms on their allies' chests. "Ritz and I got this."

* * *

 **"What the hell was that?!"**

Ishida yelled when something suddenly shot from the ceiling and into the ground. He and Yoshino stood up in alert, eyes scanning the area in case the, whatever it was, decided to return.

The room remained quiet after that, but as the seconds wore on, Ishida felt more uneasy. "Do you think they already found us?"

Yoshino bit her lip. "We cannot rule it out. We must leave."

"Right." Every fiber of Ishida's being felt like a drawn string as he hurried to unlock the heavy wooden door while planning what to do next. Urahara gave them strict instructions to stay put in this storeroom until he or Tessai came back for them, but also told him of possible emergency exits in case their location was discovered.

"No other choice. We have to go above ground." Ishida finally said. "If we have been discovered, we might as well take the fight to them."

Yoshino nodded while following the Quincy out of the room and into a dimly lit hallway, their footsteps echoed loudly against the stone walls as they sprinted on. "Yes, that is probably the best decision. Though if my suspicions are correct, we will have to tread very carefully once we get there. Especially you."

"What brought this on?"

"That thing earlier, it went too fast for me to see clearly. But if I have to guess, I think it was Ritz."

"Ritz?"

"A Doll. Mabashi's Doll. It can fly very quickly and act as a projectile. Tough enough to shoot its way into the ground and back up." The brunette's gaze darkened. "But more than that, its special ability is to burrow into a living being and take control of its nervous system to do Mabashi's bidding."

Ishida swallowed thickly. "So, mind control then."

"You could call it that." Yoshino caught his eye. "The way you are now, you will not be able to defend yourself from Ritz's attacks, and while Mabashi does not normally utilize its special ability, I cannot guarantee that he won't, or that we'll be able to get rid of it if it does take control of you."

"It's true that Mabashi can be hard to beat if he puts his mind in a fight," A deep male voice boomed in the hallway in front of them, making the pair skid into a tense halt. Yoshino stepped in front of Ishida, one arm pushing him back, as a large dark skinned man with a bright orange mohawk emerged from the right corner.

Yoshino ground her teeth. "Koga."

"It has been long, Yoshino-san." The Bount said calmly. "Unfortunately, I am no here to exchange pleasantries."

A flickering shadow caught Ishida's gaze, making the teen's heart jump when a metallic doll-like creature slid in front of Koga. Its steel mask-like face grinned toothily. "Oh look here, a couple of rats to play with!"

"You know our orders, Dalk, we need them alive."

"I got it the first time, Koga." Dalk sneered as she stepped closer to the slowly retreating Yoshino and Ishida. "But first, I'll be having a bit of fun."

Ishida's hand found Yoshino's wrist before she could summon her own Doll, pulling her to a run.

"What are you doing?! Let me go—!"

"If you summon Goethe here, we'll all get burnt!" Ishida snapped. "We need to find a way out of here first!"

"We won't be able to outrun Dalk for long, Quincy!" Nevertheless, Yoshino followed Ishida through the narrow hallway with a laughing Dalk hot on their heels.

"Then less talk, more running!" Ishida took a sharp turn left. "This way!"

* * *

 **"DAMN IT!"**

Ichigo was barely able to dodge another Hakuren his crazy trainer sent his way. "What the hell, Rukia? Are you actually trying to get me killed?!"

The girl Shinigami sent him a blank look. "I already gave you a fair warning. Many times."

"I thought you were exaggerating—GAH!" Ichigo luckily managed to block Rukia's strike with his sword. With a grunt, he pushed the midget off and swung Zangetsu in a flurry of blows. Rukia parried each of them with deadly grace, her sword strikes glowing like white arches that met each blow with precision as she spun around him in a near dizzying pace.

 _Is this how Rukia really fights?_ The orange head thought as he jumped back and planted his foot for a swinging attack with his blade. _Holy shit, when Renji said she was fast, I didn't think it was THIS fast! I can hardly spot where she'd go next, and she's already so small for me to see properly! Hard to believe she's not using shunpo right now!_

The little Shinigami braced against Zangetsu's attack with Sode no Shirayuki, using the force of the sword swing to jump back before twirling her ivory blade.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

Ichigo jumped to avoid the pillar of ice that grew out of the spot where he once stood but before he knew it, Rukia was already next to him. "San no Mai: Shirafune!"

The substitute Shinigami raised Zangetsu to block, but Rukia's sword suddenly broke apart, with shards of the ice aiming for his face.

 _The fuck—?!_ Ichigo instinctively blocked the shards with an arm, which left his torso wide open for a hard kick. He let out a gasp as the kick sent him a few feet into a graceless face up heap.

"What the hell is that supposed to be, Ichigo?" Rukia drawled, her seemingly bored expression making Ichigo's vein twitch. "Is that really all you've got? You haven't even tried to fire a Getsuga Tenshou at me? Or do you still think I can't take it?"

 _Sheesh, of course not! You've all but rubbed it in my face that you definitely can!_

Much as Ichigo hated to admit it, the reason he hadn't used a Getsuga Tenshou on Rukia yet was because the annoying midget hadn't given him time to set it up with her slashing like a white whirlwind all over the place. He made a mental note to work on that.

 _Damn it, why is it that after coming back from Soul Society, it's as if I'm back to square one all over again?_ _Me beating Byakuya can't have been just a fluke! I didn't get my ass kicked so hard by Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san to get stronger just for temporary power boost! But then why…? Oi, old man Zangetsu—_

"—HAKUREN!"

"Ah fuck!" Ichigo jumped away from the cannon of ice that came hurtling his way, and quickly he found himself helplessly dodging one Hakuren after another courtesy of one Shinigami who was looking visibly pissed by the minute.

"Damn it, Kurosaki, focus!" Rukia snarled. "At this rate, you're not going to get your bankai back! You're not even trying, are you?!"

"Of course I am, idiot! You think I'm risking my neck like this for fun?!"

"Could have fooled me." Dark violet eyes shone into a glare. "It's pretty obvious you're not giving it your all!"

Ichigo growled before taking a leap, jumping so he was above Rukia.

He raised his sword over the girl's impassive stare. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

An arc of energy descended with as much fury as Ichigo put in the attack. Well, if Rukia was aiming to piss him off, she was doing a fantastic job at it. What the hell does that have to do with getting his bankai back though—

But as soon the boy landed on the ground, a voice came from his left. "Who was that supposed to hit?"

 _You have got to be—!_ Ichigo was not able to block Sode no Shirayuki coming for his gut. Blood spurted freely as the human went soaring again.

For someone small, his friend could sure land a hit that hurts like a bitch! Now Ichigo was positive Rukia was out to murder him. "Damn it."

"No, you're not."

Rukia was in front of him again, her face a solemn, smooth marble.

Ichigo blinked, bemused and in pain. "Wha—?"

"You're not giving it everything you've got. I know the difference. Something is still holding you back and you're letting it."

Something both hot and cold roiled in Ichigo's chest at those words, even as he sputtered, "The hell are you talking about?! I've been busting my ass trying to get my bankai back here, in case that wasn't obvious!"

"Knowing what you want is entirely different from knowing what is holding you back." Rukia said coolly. "Your heart is not in your blade, that's why Zangetsu couldn't reach you. And until you two find each other again, we won't get anywhere. Can you even hear him right now? What he has to say about what's wrong with you?"

The orange head swallowed uneasily at his friend's burning gaze. It was an admission in itself.

Rukia spoke again. "How long have you lost contact with Zangetsu?"

"Ever since I got back from Soul Society," Ichigo answered. "I—at first, I didn't think much of it. I was dead tired, we all were, so I thought maybe the old man was just taking a break or something. But then this whole mess started, and it's just now I realized that I haven't heard from him in a while and…" He scratched his head anxiously. "Shit, I didn't mean to ignore him or anything! I mean, I'm just starting to get used to having someone else in my head, even if he is a part of my soul! How was I supposed to know that something was wrong?"

The girl Shinigami's eyes softened. "I'm not placing blame, Ichigo. Believe me, I have been where you are, and it took me some time to become used to Sode no Shirayuki's presence. Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we can afford now. The Bounts will be coming for us soon and they'll certainly not wait for you to return to top form."

Ichigo's brows twitched when Rukia raised her blade again. "How is trying to get me killed supposed to help?"

"Because you're the type who can pull miracles only when you're on the verge of death," The ebony head answered flatly. "now get to it! _Hakuren!_ "

The strawberry substitute gritted his teeth as he dodged blast after blast of rocketing ice. It still annoyed the hell out of him, but he cannot completely refute her point.

 _Back when I didn't know Zangetsu's name, it took Urahara beating the hell out of me to meet him. And it took Zangetsu beating the hell out of me in order to get to Bankai. But it's not just because I was on the verge of dying that I got to that point, didn't I?_ Another cold blast to his left made him nearly lose his footing. _Think, Ichigo, think! Everyone's counting on you to get your bankai back and you're letting them down without even giving a—_

"Too slow!" Rukia suddenly shouted, sending a frigid jolt through Ichigo's senses when it picked up just now that he was standing in a glowing white circle.

 _Oh shit!_

"Tsukishiro!"

* * *

Crud. This became way longer than I anticipated so I had to divide my initial draft into two chapters. I realize I suck writing fight scenes and try to make them a little less talk-y, so I am working on it. Hopefully, this didn't such too bad.

So what did you guys think? All right? Confusing? Dragging? Too long?

More Bounts enter the scene! Yay! And we have Mabashi! Yay yay! (laughs) If you ask me who is my favorite Bount, it would be him and Yoshi. Would that mean anything to their fates in this fanfic? And how much longer do we have to go before we get to the Soul Society invasion arc? Who knows?

A little PS: While I remember how the characters generally act and talk, I'll admit I don't remember how each of them address the others. This may seem like a small thing, but in a fanfic that uses Japanese honorifics (e.g. _-kun_ , _-chan,_ _-dono_ , etc.), this is very important and reflects an aspect of personality. Unfortunately, I don't have time to watch Bleach episodes looking for how character A addresses character B (though I do come across them every now and then, like how Orihime refers to Hitsugaya as "Toushirou-kun", and the little captain lets her get away with it). So if you really think that I need to make corrections in line with this, feel free to let me know. :D

See you all in the next chapter (and the conclusion of this confrontation).

 **HEADCANONS BOARD:**

\- Yoshino knows she can have children (due to, ahem, biological clues). I think it's understandable for her to become curious about being a mother, being among humans for so long and knowing that she could have what mothers do. Despite becoming jaded over time, that longing to become a mother stayed with her, though in recent years, she had come to a realization…

\- (SPOILERS FOR BLEACH MANGA'S FINAL ARC) This is way into the future but hear me out: based on the Quincy Blood War chapters, Ishida (Uryu) loved both of his parents and wanted to become a doctor like his dad. But after the autopsy incident, Ishida became understandably angry towards Ryuuken and that's when he stopped calling him "dad" and no longer wanted to be a doctor. I'd like to think that, based on the ending where Ishida was shown as a doctor, after coming to understand Ryuuken's actions, the Ishidas were able to gradually rebuild their relationship, to the point that maybe Ishida had come to acknowledge Ryuuken as father (or even dad) again. It wouldn't have been easy, given how stubborn they both are, but they also have those ten years.

\- Urahara doesn't like being outsmarted. It's one of his biggest pet peeves.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"You once said that the bond between you and Goethe is special." Ishida prompted admist the silence of their hiding place. "What did you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking?"

The crooked smile on Yoshino's lips widened slightly. "I told you that the relationship between a Bount and their Doll is a master-slave relationship, yes? Most Dolls yield to their masters out of begrudging respect, and a few, out of some form of understanding, like having similar personalities or a common ground. But Goethe and I…"

She ran a gentle finger over finger claw. "Goethe has never been a slave to me, nor have I ever been his master. Long before I met Kariya, Goethe had always been there for me, be it as my protector or my confidant. He never trusted Jin, and was always trying to warn me that that man did not care for me as much as I wanted to believe. If only I had believed Goethe from the start."

Ishida remained quiet.

"I have always wondered what it was like to have children." Yoshino spoke again. "Most Bounts never cared for them. They are weak, helpless, have so many needs to tend to. And yet…"

"The birth of new life has always been a splendid thing." Ishida had been to his father's hospital enough times to see plenty of parents with their newborn babies. "An everyday miracle."

"Bounts can never have children. It is why we never in number over the years unlike humans. And even if say I could, Kariya would have never wanted one."

"But you did."

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than a mother caring for her child." Yoshino whispered. "The way her face would glow, soft yet bright, tender and strong at the same time. Children are so small, pathetic, and they cry so much, yet their mothers still see them as if they mean more than anything in the world. I…I've wanted to know, what it was like to have those feelings."

"You said 'wanted,'" Ishida pointed out. "You don't feel the same way anymore?"

"If you have lived for as long as I have, Quincy, you come to realize that some of the things you seek are the ones you have always had all this time." Yoshino clasped her bracelet tightly, her eyes thinning shakily. "I am not afraid to die fighting Kariya, but…my only regret, is that I cannot save Goethe from falling with me."

The volumes of sadness, compassion, and grief the brown-haired woman let go in her gaze made Ishida's heart clench. He knew those kinds of eyes…

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Even until now, her eyes, the longing in her voice, they still haunted his dreams. _"Uryu, I'm so sorry."_

 _…Mother._


End file.
